


Boxed In and Left Out

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bigotry & Prejudice, Charles is a Goofy Old Fart, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Freddy is a Good Bro, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kitty is a Good Bro, Kitty is a Tumblr Addict, Kurt is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott and Kitty Are Good Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, Todd Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles convinces Scott to move out and take a breather from leading the X-Men while he recovers from the traumatic death of his fiancé. He just so happens to move in across the hall from one former member of The Brotherhood, who has his own issues to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, if it ain’t the Boy Scout,” Scott heard as he carried a rather heavy box up the stairs.

He’d been unloading the remainder of his things from his convertible into his new apartment. It seemed that rain was in the forecast, with the way the sky had been growing dark all morning, and he needed to remove the various objects from his car that were keeping him from putting the top up. He hadn’t really given a thought to the idea that someone might steal his car; his only concern was its leather interior at the moment. That is, until he heard an all-too-familiar voice.

“Toad,” he greeted dryly.

“’S just Todd now,” the other mutant supplied, coming into view.

His hair was much longer, and his eyes seemed even more sunken in than they had the last time Scott saw him. He wore a flannel over a t-shirt and jeans, and it felt like shades of Logan that made Scott a little sick to his stomach. It didn’t help that Todd’s face had the same shit-eating, I’m-better-than-you smirk it always seemed to have when his life wasn’t in danger. He had a black eye, which piqued Scott’s interest for a moment, but he quickly put it up to the other running his mouth to the wrong people.

“Let me help ya with that,” Toad offered.

“I’m fine,” Scott spat defensively, yanking back when Todd offered his arms. Scott let out a quiet curse when he lost his balance, tipping backward. Toad’s hand shot out and grabbed Scott’s wrist, pulling him upright with a loud grunt.

“Damn, One-Eye. You’ve really gained some weight, huh?” He asked, taking the box from the stunned mutant’s hands. “Where’s this going?”

“Apartment fifteen,” Scott admitted with a sigh.

“All the way up, huh? Alright,” Todd said, hefting the box up against his chest. “I’m in fourteen, so I know what a hassle it is ta carry your shit all the way up four flights of stairs. Well, three. The front steps ain’t really that bad,” the blonde babbled. “Not that I had nearly as much as you do.”

“Why are you here?” Scott asked.

“Living,” Toad answered with a snort.

“No, really?” Scott deadpanned. “I mean, is the entire Brotherhood living here now?” Cyclops asked, following the other up the stairs.

“No, and I don’t want to talk about them, either.”

That had Scott tilting his head curiously.

“You’re not with the Brotherhood anymore?”

“Why aren’t you with the X-Geeks?” Todd deflected.

“I’m still with them. The professor just wants us each to live on our own for a year. He thinks it’ll be good for us,” Scott said, neglecting to mention that he was practically forced to leave, Charles getting it in his head that Scott being away from the institute would somehow help him get over his fiancé’s death.

“Ah. Doing the Amish thing, eh?” Toad asked, rounding the last stairwell.

“What?” Scott asked, pulled from painful memories.

“Ya know, like how the Amish send their kids out into the, like, technological world for a year and shit?”

“Oh,” Scott said. He couldn’t help but let out a little snort. “Yeah, I guess.” He opened the door to his place for the shorter man. “Just set it anywhere,” he said.

Toad plopped the box down just inside the door. 

“You got any more, Cyke?”

“Two more,” Scott answered, frowning slightly.

“Alright. Let’s go get ‘em, then I’ll take a better look at your place, yeah?”

“Sure, I guess,” Scott said, running his fingers through his hair.

Once all of Scott’s things were in and the top was put up on his vehicle, he showed Todd around his small place. The shorter man walked around, examining Scott’s things with an almost cute inquisitiveness. Scott noticed that the other had a curious limp, but neglected to mention it.

“Ooh,” Todd squealed, and Scott let out an amused snort. “You have _Candide_ ,” Toad said, pulling the paperback from the shelf in Scott’s room. Scott’s lips parted slightly and his brows rose in shock.

“I didn’t know you were into Voltaire,” Scott said, cocking his head slightly.

“Totally. I have a lot of free time these days and I spend it reading.” He turned and looked up at Scott. “Could I borrow this?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Scott said, sputtering a bit. He shook his head slightly. “I have _Letters on England_ and a couple analytical pieces on his works if you’d like those, too.”

“I’d really like that. Thanks,” Toad said, one end of his mouth curling up in a smile. “I’ll get this back to you in a few days.” He went quiet for a moment, holding the book down at his side. “Hey, uh, wanna come see my place? It’s not very exciting, but it’s something to do.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scott said, putting the items he was unpacking back in the box he was pulling them from. He pushed down the sleeves of his sweater that he’d rolled up to his elbows and followed Toad across the hall.

“This is my bachelor pad,” Toad announced, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He let Scott in and sat the book on a coffee table in front of a long, battered yet comfy-looking couch.

The room was pretty bare; a couch, a coffee table, a tall lamp, a short bookshelf and a small TV. There were a few beer bottles on the table, and a plate and a takeout container, but, other than a little clutter, it wasn’t filthy like Scott expected. The sink was clean and clear of dishes other than one glass that laid on his side. The taller mutant didn’t get a good look at what was in the refrigerator as the other opened it and took out two beers, bumping the door closed with his hip. Toad reached out and handed one to Scott, then used the end of his flannel to open his own drink.

“To new beginnings,” Toad said as the other opened his drink.

“Yeah, new beginnings,” Scott said with slightly less enthusiasm, though he tapped his drink against Todd’s anyway. 

They drank for a moment in silence.

“Hey,” Toad said, looking up at Scott. “I, uh, I heard Red died. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” Scott snapped. “You fucks always hated us. I’d think you’d be glad she’s dead.”

“You can fuck right off with that attitude,” Todd spat back. “I actually liked Red. She was the only one of you assholes that was actually nice.” He sighed. “If I could’a done something, I would’a. So would’a Freddy and Lance,” he trailed off and looked away.

“Speaking of,” Scott said, trying to prompt other conversation that didn’t make him want to give the other a second black eye.

“I don’t really want to talk about them. Freddy comes around every once in a while, but the others,” he trailed off and made a disgruntled noise before tipping his beer back and finishing it off. He rinsed out the empty bottle and set it aside before getting another.

Cyclops shifted around nervously, not finding anything to look at after he examined the two posters in the room; one for the county fair a few years back featuring Freddy, another for some band Scott only knew from passing mentions by Kitty and Kurt. He let out a long-suffering sigh and turned to look at Todd, who was leaning against the kitchen counter by the sink, drinking.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Todd said with a slight shake of his head. “You’re still hurtin’. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s been three years,” Scott sighed out.

“It’ll never stop hurtin’, either. But you’ll get used to it over time.”

Scott wanted to demand what the hell Todd thought he knew about loss, but stopped himself, digging his nails into the palm of his free hand.

“Well, catching up has been fun, but I need to get unpacked and air out the dust in the place before it starts raining,” Cyclops said by way of removing himself from the situation. “Thanks for the drink.”

“Any time,” Toad offered. “Heh, I’m always stocked and never busy, except when I have work.” He looked hurt for a moment, but quickly replaced the expression with that shit-eating grin.

Scott wanted to ask what Todd was doing for a living, but decided he’d save it for another awkward conversation he had a feeling they’d come into at some point. He nodded at Toad and showed himself out, heading back to his own place. 

He sighed heavily when he closed the door behind him and finished off the drink, chuckling the glass bottle in the only garbage can he had set up already. He made a mental note to stock up his make-shift liquor cabinet that doubled as a display for his television and got to work, craving a strong drink. He ignored the niggling questions he had about what Todd was doing on his own and brushed aside any thoughts that didn’t have anything to do with organization, including those of Jean and those still at the institute.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be four days before Todd and Scott ran into each other again.

Todd hopped up the last few steps as Scott closed and locked his apartment door behind him. The brunette turned and looked at the blonde, taking in his uniform.

“Got Bomb? Really?” Scott asked before he could stop himself.

“Heh,” Toad chuckled quietly, standing up straight. “It pays the bills.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised they hired you.”

“Me too, really. But I have a job, and that’s all that matters,” Toad said, swaying slightly, shifting from foot to foot. He winced every now and then. “Where you headin’? I ain’t seen you come out since that first night.”

“Shopping,” Scott supplied, pushing his sleeves up. 

“Ah. Cool. When you get back, ya want me to show you where the laundry stuff is at?” Todd asked, leaning against the wall by his door. He looked much more comfortable that way.  
Scott’s brow creased and he frowned.

“I can find it myself, I’m sure.”

“A’ight,” Toad said, turning toward his door, taking a key from his pocket. “I finished yer book if ya want it back now.” He unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly.

“Just sit it outside my door. I don’t think anyone is going to steal _Candide_ ,” Scott said, resisting the urge to sigh.

“Probably not,” Todd said with a good-natured chuckle. He took off his visor and tossed it inside. “Well, see ya around?”

“Yeah,” Scott said, and started the trek down the stairs. He missed the disappointed glance the blonde sent his way.

Scott returned an hour later with a brown bag full of liquor and a few staples like bread and eggs. He almost kicked the books – two of them – in his haste to get inside. Setting his bag just inside the door, he picked up _Candide_ and found, underneath it, a purple paperback.

“ _For the Love of Language_ ,” Scott read the title out loud. He smiled a bit to himself, looking around to make sure no one saw him. Who knew the little frog was into French philosophy? He thought, and found that rather ironic. He flipped to the last page of the main text after closing and locking the door. “One hundred and eighty-three pages,” he muttered. He glanced over at the digital clock on top of his liquor cabinet/TV stand. It read 4:18. “I can have this done by bedtime.”

In his own place, Toad cleaned up. He put all of the dirty dishes he could find in the sink and put takeout containers and burger wrappers in the garbage and tied up the full bag. He took out the bag, looking longingly at Scott’s door for a moment, having a slight tick up in mood when he noticed both books had been taken in. When he returned to his place, he washed and put away his dishes before cracking into a beer.

He grabbed a couple more from the refrigerator and a random book from the small shelf and curled his legs up under him on the couch. He managed to fall asleep after consuming all three drinks and thirty pages of _Ariel_.

He was startled awake by a knock on the door and groaned. He sat the book aside, grousing about having lost his place and got up to answer it. He needed to take a leak, but figured he could get rid of his visitor fast enough to put it off.

“Scott?” he asked, once he’d pulled open the door, taking in the other’s disheveled appearance.

“I finished it,” he said, holding up _For the Love of Language_.

“You what?” Todd asked, not quite sure he was fully awake yet.

“I finished it,” Scott said, slower this time, drawing each word out.

“Shit. How long was I asleep?” Toad asked himself, running his fingers through his hair, pulling out the tie and smoothing it out where it had tangled during his nap.

“It’s three-thirty.”

“AM? Jesus. Don’t you sleep, Cyke?”

“Yes,” the taller mutant nearly growled, and Todd could smell the alcohol on his breath. He pulled back from the stench and waved his hand in front of his face.

“Okay, I guess I’ll take it back, then.”

“I want to talk about it,” Scott said, holding the book out of Toad’s reach. The blonde sighed, not wanting to risk pain by reaching for it.

“Fine, sure, come in then,” he said, taking a step back, clearing a path for Scott. “I need to take a leak real quick. Just, uh, sit down and I’ll be right back.” Todd hurried off to the bathroom to relieve himself, and when he came back, he found Scott flipping through _Ariel_ , a deep frown etched on his features.

“Plath,” Scott said, setting the book back on the coffee table. “You know she killed herself, right?”

“I’m well aware,” Todd answered, thinking he should change out of his work uniform. He felt a bit foolish for having fallen asleep in it, and even more so for standing there, watching a former enemy drunkenly flip through one of his poetry collections in it. “I’m too sober for this,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Got any Dickenson?” Scott asked, running his fingers through his hair, doing nothing to fix it. 

“I do. Man, you’re drunk. Want some coffee?” Toad offered, shifting a bit to try to alleviate the pain that shot up his back.

“At three in the morning?” Scott asked, already having forgotten the books.

“I don’t think you’re going to be sleeping anytime soon,” Toad said with a slight shake of his head. “I’ll put on some coffee. Then I need to change muh clothes, so give me a minute.”

“Can you forgo the flannel this time? It reminds me of Logan,” Scott said quietly.

Toad disappeared into the kitchen and then to his room. He emerged a few minutes later in a black turtleneck and jeans and a cup of coffee in each hand. 

“How do you take it?” Toad asked, sitting the cup in front of the other. “I can get ya some sugar if you want. I have milk, but not cream.”

“Black is fine,” Scott answered, picking up the cup. He blew on it before taking a sip and Todd was relieved that the other had enough of his wits about him not to gulp down the hot liquid.

Toad carefully sat on the opposite end of the sofa, sitting on his haunches and reaching out for his coffee. The two sat in silence for several minutes while they sipped their coffee.

“You been drinkin’ because I reminded you a Red?” Toad asked, watching the other. He was ready to jump up at the slightest movement from the brunette.

“You didn’t remind me of her. I haven’t forgotten yet. I can’t,” Scott muttered into his coffee. 

“I’m sorry,” Toad said with a sigh. “I know it probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but if I can do anything to help,” he trailed off.

Scott laughed and Todd barely resisted rolling his eyes. 

“Me? Asking for help from a member of the Brotherhood?” Scott whispered. He frowned, realizing he was starting to sober up.

“I’m not in the Brotherhood anymore, Scott,” the blonde said, looking away from the older man, up to the poster of Freddy.

“Why not?” Scott asked.

“You drunk enough to forget if I tell you?” Todd asked, brows raising. His mouth became a thin line as Scott turned to look at him. 

“Mm,” Scott hummed, thinking about it as he looked down into his cup. “No, probably not. I’m starting to come to my senses.” He looked at Toad and gave him a humorless smirk. “Want me to go back to my place and grab a drink?”

“No. No, I certainly do not.”

“Then how about we read and discuss some Dickenson?”

“Yeah, no,” Toad said. “I’m not gonna be responsible for you falling into an even deeper depression. Knowing my luck, I’d probably end up having to clean up Cyclops bits.”

“I’m not going to kill myself, asshole,” Scott said, and Todd really wished he could see the other’s eyes when he muttered “no matter how much I want to be with Jean.” Scott let out a breath through his nose and shook his head. “How long have you been into French philosophy?”

“’M not particular about where it comes from,” Toad said, still not relaxing. He expected Cyclops to lash out at him at any moment. He wished he wasn’t as desperate for company as he was. “But, I started reading books on philosophy a couple’a years after high school.”

“Why?” Scott asked, furrowing his brow. “You never really seemed to give a shit about school,” Scott paused for a moment, “or anything that required an iota of intelligence.”

“I di’n’t, really. Don’ much care for structured learning. I preferred to learn on the streets.”

“Fat lot of good that did for you, huh?” Scott asked, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“I manage,” Toad said with a shrug that had him wincing. “Man, I’m over here being all nice ta you, and yer still a dick.” 

“Sorry,” Scott moaned, setting his cup down and putting his head in his hands. “I’m an angry drunk,” he muttered into his palms.

“You’re just angry in general, dude.”

“I have a lot to be pissed about.”

“You an’ the rest of the world, too,” Toad answered. He sat his cup down and slowly, cautiously moved closer to Scott. Part of the way he moved was out of fear that the other would hit him, part was from the pain he was feeling that was always exaggerated by trying to behave and sit like a normal person. He put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and nearly pulled away when Scott flinched, but left it there when the other begrudgingly accepted his friendly touch. Scott even reached up with his own hand to lightly pat the back of Toad’s hand twice. “You got painkillers at home? You’re prolly gonna have a killer hangover.”

“Fuck. No, I don’t.”

“It’s a’ight. I’ve got some. Just come back after you wake up and I’ll hook you up.”

“Thanks.”

There was an awkward silence during which Todd pulled his hand back, letting it come to rest in his lap and Scott finished off his coffee. 

“I should go. I’ll, uh, come back later. Which books did you want to borrow again?” Scott asked, adjusting his glasses.

“ _Letters on England_ and the analytical works on Voltaire,” Toad answered, standing up. He stretched out and groaned his displeasure at the way things popped and shifted.

“I don’t know if I should trust someone who is in pain to give me painkillers,” Scott teased as he stood and took his mug to the sink, proud of himself for his sure strides. 

“Yeah, well, I try not to take ‘em too often. Don’t wanna go down that road again,” the blonde muttered, stretching his arms over his head. The exposed bit of his stomach looked gaunt and concave, like the younger mutant were malnourished. “So, I’ll see ya in a few hours,” Todd said, showing the other to the door.

“If I can manage to drag myself out of bed, yeah,” Scott answered. “See ya,” he said, waving over his shoulder, surprised that he had been enjoying spending time with Toad. The blonde had matured a great deal since high school it seemed. 

In his own place, he made sure to set Todd’s desired readings aside before he forgot them, sure that when the alcohol wore off completely, he’d have no desire to read or search for anything. After placing the books on his TV stand, he headed to bed without bothering to shower, chuckling to himself that he might wind up smelling like his new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I never really liked Scott. But he goes with Toad so well in some cases.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of cruelty to animals. I thought I'd mention that here instead of putting it in a tag because it is not a recurring theme.

It’s around noon when Scott ambles over to Todd’s apartment and knocks.

Todd answered, looking entirely too happy for how Scott felt at the moment. The brunette grunted a greeting and held out the promised books. Toad took them with a quiet chuckle and splayed his unoccupied arm back in an invitation for the other to come in. 

When Scott sat, he noticed how comfortable the worn-out couch was. It was threadbare in some places and very obviously well-loved. Todd clearly wasn’t its first owner, and Scott had to wonder why the previous owner had given up such a plush, soft, comfortable couch. Maybe they were too cheap to get it reupholstered. Or maybe it was the ugly brown color that it was. It looked kind of purple to Scott, through his ruby quartz shades, but he recognized it as what most people called ‘brown’, and looking down at the couch was a lot easier on his eyes than staring at the white walls or ceiling. 

When he was presented with a glass of water and a pill, Scott jerked his head up. He groaned at the pain and would’ve been amazed at the fact that white splashed across his vision for a moment if the action hadn’t hurt so bad. Once he recovered, he took the water, but stared accusingly at the pill Todd held out for him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s Vicodin, dude,” Toad answered.

“Vicodin?” Scott’s forehead wrinkled in disgust. “I don’t want your street drugs.”

“Good thing I didn’t get it off the street, then, huh?” Todd asked, just a little impatient. When Scott’s brow did not un-crease, Todd explained; “It’s prescription. Yes, mine.” He turned away and used his tongue to collect the bottle from where it sat atop the refrigerator. He held it in front of Scott so he could read the label.

It took him a minute, but Scott managed to confirm that it was, in fact, legal. He also wondered what the E in the middle initial spot stood for. Todd snapped the pill in half and extended his hand again. That time Scott took it and gulped it down with copious amounts of water, ignoring the throbbing, pulsing pain in his head until the glass was drained. He didn’t see how Todd took the other half of the pill dry as he walked back to the kitchen to put the bottle up and start some coffee.

“How do you usually deal with hangovers, Cyke?” the younger man asked from the kitchen.

“Lots of sleep or,” he trailed off for a moment, rubbing his forehead, “what-do-you-call-it, uh, hair of the dog.”

“Geez,” Toad said, returning with two mugs in his hands. He sat one in front of Scott. “No wonder you’re always pissed. Your head must constantly hurt. Hair of the dog is terrible for you. I’m going to go make you some eggs and toast. Sit tight,” Todd said and disappeared into the kitchen.

“I don’t want to eat,” Scott groaned.

“Heh, don’t worry,” Toad said, taking a frying pan from a storage unit under the oven, “the painkillers will kick in before I’m done cooking. If you’re as much of a lightweight as I think you are, you’ll feel fine by the time the food’s done.” He chuckled again. “Heck, maybe you’ll even feel pretty good.”

“Did you drug me so you can take advantage of me?” Scott teased.

“They already kicking in?” Todd asked as he cracked a few eggs into the buttered pan. “Nah, though. I wouldn’ risk getting my head taken off by those eyes of yours.” 

“My eyes are pretty much useless right now,” Cyclops admitted. “I don’t want to open them.”

Twenty minutes later, Scott was woken from a light slumber by a plate being placed on the coffee table in front of him. He was surprised that the sound didn’t send another shockwave of pain ricocheting around in his brain. He was pleased that the half pill had done its job perfectly without leaving him feeling foggy. 

“Thanks,” he said. “Really. For the painkillers, the food, the book. For everything.”

“It’s cool,” Toad said, eating from his own plate. He sat, curled up and hunched over, waiting for his own half pill to kick in, feeling like it probably wouldn’t.

After eating like a starved man, which he nearly was at that point, having forgone eating the previous day in favor of finishing the book he’d been lent, Scott took a moment to observe Todd. The blonde was eating slowly, curled in on himself almost defensively. He was wearing the same signature outfit he wore in high school, sans his shoes and bracelets. His hands had blisters, a trail of which went all the way up his right wrist as though he’d been splattered with something corrosive. When Todd reached for his coffee, Scott noticed old scarring on the other’s arm as his shirt rode up. 

“How ya feelin’, Cyke?” Todd asked without looking over. Even without a look, Scott was glad for his glasses hiding the widening of his eyes.

“Much better. Thanks.” There was a long pause before he spoke again; “Hey, uh, what happened to your hands?”

Todd laughed bitterly and that was a sound Scott never thought he would hear from the other. Not that he had ever really expected to hear many sounds from Todd. 

“Oh, just a little accident at work,” he said, sounding distant.

“Accident?”

Todd looked over for a moment and frowned deeply before it was replaced with a rather neutral expression. He looked back at his plate and pushed around the few scraps that remained as he spoke;

“Some asshat from work threw a frog in the fryer while I was standin’ right there.”

Scott’s face went blank and his lips parted. He gaped in shock for a moment before he found his voice.

“I’m sorry. That’s,” he trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. They caught. “Wow.”

“It’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Todd said, chuckling dryly.

“Yeah, but, that’s a threat, isn’t it?”

“It was probably meant as one. But what can I do?” Todd said, obviously rhetorically, his gaze focused intently on the few bits of egg left on his plate. 

“You could file a lawsuit,” Scott suggested, and Todd laughed.

“No I can’t,” the blonde nearly hissed. “I’m a fucking mutant. I’m lucky I have a job. Even if some lawyer did decide to take my case, and he’d be a dumb one, I’d lose. I’d lose my job and my place and be back on the streets again.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott said after a moment. 

“I manage,” Todd said simply.

“God,” Scott breathed and shook his head. It no longer hurt, but his chest did, just the slightest bit. Other than when he’d first met Kurt, he’d never really thought about how lucky he was that he looked fully human. 

“So, how about some Dickenson?” Todd asked with a devilish smirk. He got up and took their plates to the kitchen, still limping. 

“Is it my turn to save you from falling into a deep depression?” Scott joked, mirroring one bit of their conversation from early that morning that he remembered.

“That ship set sail many, many years ago,” Todd said, turning on the tap to rinse off the plates. “Refill on yer coffee?”

“Please,” Scott said, not knowing what else to say. When Todd returned to grab his cup, he reached out and took the other’s wrist in hand, not knowing what possessed him to do so. “Look,” he started, his mouth running off without his brain, “Warren has connections. We could-“

“Drop it, Scott,” Todd said sadly, pulling his wrist – his left one, thankfully – from Scott’s grip. When Todd returned with a fresh cup of coffee, Scott smiled softly, sadly, and offered a small 'thanks'. 

“So,” he started, “How about that Dickenson?”

He was delighted that Todd managed a smile at that.


	4. Chapter 4

In another three days, Scott would find himself awoken from his couch-nap by loud music.

He groggily stumbled over to Todd’s place and slammed his fist on the door. 

When Todd opened the door, the older man was surprised that the music didn’t get louder. It wasn’t coming from Todd’s place.

“Yeah?” Todd asked, visible bags under his eyes, not looking too hot. Not that he ever really did, Scott mused, but didn’t smirk. 

“Oh, uh,” Scott sort of stammered, standing there awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his head for a moment. He tried to offer a sheepish smile. “I thought the music was coming from your place.”

“Nope, ain’t mine,” Todd said, frowning slightly. “It’s apartment thirteen. Young couple using it to cover up marathon sex on a squeaky mattress.” He snickered for a moment and then frowned again. “They turned it on after I banged on the wall and told them I could hear every gross detail, right down to what she wanted him to do to her tits.”

“That’s,” Scott trailed off with an awkward half-grimace. 

“Yeah,” Todd trailed off as well. After a moment, he smirked, yellow eyes twinkling with mischief. “I’m kinda tempted to start banging my little kitchen table against the wall and start screamin’ obscenities myself. 

“At the very least, it might get them to stop until I go to bed, or something,” Todd said, leaning on the doorframe.

For a moment, Scott remembered being young and horny and having Jean in his lap. How she whispered that it was just so awkward to do anything of that sort at the institute. How Charles would hear everything, whether they wanted him to or not. The thought was almost hot to Scott until he remembered that the professor was his father figure. Their father figure. Then he got embarrassed and suggested they go book a night in a hotel.

Charles’ knowing smirk was the worst.

It would’ve been nice, he thinks, to have this place with Jean. Marathon sex every night – well, probably not every night, but every other night. They’d have Todd over for dinner once a week, she’d insist, and maybe the other neighbors, too. He’d have friends on every floor of the building instead of being the semi-recluse he’d become. 

Scott sighed.

“Wanna come in?” Todd offered.

“Sure. Got any normal painkillers?” Scott asked, stepping inside. The music was slightly louder and his head was aching. Not from the drink for once. 

“I do, actually. Picked up a bottle of Aspirin after my shift today, you lucky cyclops, you,” Todd teased. Scott leaned against the arm of the sofa as Todd got a glass of water from the tap and opened the bottle, tossing the cotton stopper in the trash. “How much you weigh, Cyke? You might be big enough for a dose of three.”

“Two is fine. I’m not hungover today. Just irritated by the music,” he said, raising his voice a bit more than he needed to for his last sentence. 

“And probably dehydrated,” Todd said, bringing over two pills and a glass of water. 

Scott gulped them down with a nearly growled ‘thanks’. 

“How long have they been at it?” Scott asked when Todd went back to his kitchen. The taller man sat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. 

“Oh gawd, like, two, maybe three hours,” the dirty blonde answered, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. “But,” he said, grunting as he sat down beside Scott, “luckily I don’t work tomorrow.”

A silence passed between the two of them, though it was filled by the eardrum-destroying music, the titters of some girl and laughter of some guy. 

“Do you know them?” Scott asked, his face wrinkled in disgust.

“I kinda know the girl. She comes into Gut Bomb a lot. Tries to get discounts by flirting wit’ the cashiers. She’s sometimes successful.” He took a pull from his beverage before continuing; “I tried to tell ‘em she’s taken, but no one listens to me.”

“I know that feeling,” Scott admitted. “Kurt and Kitty, even though they’re in their twenties now, still do whatever the heck they want, and Logan,” Scott trailed off for a moment, “well, I don’t think he’s ever done what anyone has told him to.”

“Yeah, but he’s not a bad guy, is ‘e?”

“No,” Scott begrudgingly admitted. “I mean, unless you count constantly trying to steal my girlfriend.”

“Logan hit on Red? Or, do you mean someone else?” Todd asked in a tone that said he simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Jean, yeah. As soon as she turned twenty-one. Fucker was persistent.”

“That’s kinda,” Todd paused, looking for a word or phrase, “cradle robbin’, I mean, for him. Innit?”

“When you consider that he’s older than the professor, yeah, it kinda is. Was.” Scott frowned as he corrected himself.

“Damn. He’s good lookin’ for his age, then.”

Scott snorted.

“He doesn’t swing that way.”

“Oh, I’m not interested. He’s way too hairy. Just sayin’ he’s aged well, is all.”

“You like men?” Scott asked, cocking his head slightly.

“Wow,” Todd said with a chuckle. “Way to be subtle.”

“What? I’m just asking. It’s not like I’m going to stop hanging out with you if you are.”

“Well, not exclusively. I mean, I guess I’m bi, or whatever, but I’ve only dated one person.”

“Anyone I know?” Scott asked, leaning back and getting comfortable.

“Wanda. You remember when she kinda went psycho for a while?”

“Oh god. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Todd said, drawing the word out. “We dated around then.”

“So you’re what drove her nuts,” Scott said with a brilliant, teasing grin.

“No, ya jerk. She dated me because she was going psycho. I was the only one who kept hanging around during her violent outbursts. She liked me for it. Thought she loved me. Felt obligated to do som’n I wanted because I was being nice.” Todd trailed off with a dreamy sigh and got up to head for the refrigerator. “Up for another drunken poetry night?” Todd asked, taking out a couple beers and wiggling them. The music had ceased during their discussion of Wanda and the distinct smell of marijuana wafted over into Todd’s apartment. 

“Sure,” Scott answered, getting up to take an offered drink.

“One sec,” Todd said, turning toward the wall that faced his neighbor’s apartment. He banged on it with his open palm twice. “Open a window!” he shouted and Scott laughed.

A couple hours and thirteen beers between them later, the two found themselves laughing over the works of Emily Dickenson. Again.

“I heard a Fly buzz when I died,” Scott read and stopped to chuckle into the rim of the bottle he was working on. “You’d just eat death, wouldn’t you?” he asked, looking over at Todd.

“Hell yeah, I would. Death is delicious.” He paused and snickered. “That sounded more morbid than I intended it to. Keep reading.”

“The Stillness in the Room was like the Stillness in the Air -Between the Heaves of Storm –“ Todd burst out laughing at that and Scott couldn’t comprehend just why the other found that so delightfully funny. So he asked.

“Because Storm has breasts. ‘Between the Heaves of Storm’. Bid ol’ heaves, if you catch my drift,” he laughed and tipped back his bottle.

“Oh my god,” Scott said with a snort. He soon joined the laughter. “Are we going to get one of these finished without interruption?”

“Probably not. The interruptions make it less depressing, though. Don’tcha think?”

“Well, if my laughter is anything to go by,” he trailed off and looked back at the page. “Okay, where were we? Ah, here – Wait. Do you really think flies taste good?”

“Sometimes. If they’re not all dusty. It’s hard to explain.”

“Embarrassing story, don’t you dare tell anyone, but I accidentally swallowed one once when I got all excited about getting my car and took it out for a spin,” he trailed off. “It, uh, wasn’t a pleasant experience.”

“It’s probably part of my mutation,” Todd said by way of explanation. “I still prefer, like, human food.”

“Speaking of food, I’m hungry. We should order a pizza, or something.”

Toad snorted.

“Pizza and beer. What could be more American?”

“Burgers.”

“Good point. Pizza it is. Wanna go halfsies?” Todd asked, pulling a very old looking cellphone out of his pocket.

“If you never say ‘halfsies’ again,” Scott said, setting the book in his hands aside.

“Party pooper,” Todd muttered. “Oh, and we should turn on some loud music of our own and bang the table against the wall until the pizza gets here to get revenge on the neighbors,” the dirty blonde said as he found the number to the pizza place and dialed it. As he held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, he asked; “what d’ya want?”

“Anything but anchovies.”

“Yeah, hey. Delivery. Yup. Same as always,” Todd said with a bit of a smirk. “Naw, my order is different this time. Gotta fuel up for a sex noises competition with my neighbors.” Scott laughed at that. “Let’s have a large meat pizza and a large supreme. Oh, and some breadsticks. Nacho sauce, of course. Yeah. Thanks, dude.”

“Sex noises competition?” Scott asked as soon as Todd hung up.

“Hell yeah. It’ll keep the floor quiet while they’re embarrassed.”

As they ate, the amorous neighbors started at it again. Todd groaned and Scott chuckled. Both sat their slices aside. 

“You bang the table, I’ll moan like a whore?” Todd suggested.

“Sure,” Scott agreed and chugged the rest of his beer. He was pleased that he didn’t stumble as he made his way to the table.

There was a moment of silence after Scott started banging the small table against the wall in which Todd let out the loudest, most pathetic moan he’d ever heard. He laughed, and nearly doubled over the table, still shoving it against the wall. He almost fell to his knees as Todd kept moaning, leaning against the wall and looking for all the world innocent, which shouldn’t have been possible with the sounds coming from his mouth.

“Harder. Harder!” he demanded and Scott resumed banging the table against the wall. “Yeah, baby,” Todd cheered, and couldn’t help but snort. He tried to keep his laughter under control, but could hear the neighbors moving from his position.

“Oh, Todd,” Scott joined in the moaning when Todd dissolved into laughter and slid down the wall. 

Both stopped. Blinked.

“Too much?” Scott asked.

“Naw,” Todd said, a lazy smirk taking over his features. “Jus’ kinda weird.”

“Sorry,” the taller man apologized, his cheeks nearly matching his shades. He moved back to the couch. He stuffed his, he thought, ‘fat mouth’ with the remnants of his slice. He could feel the blush burning on his ears and Todd’s grin didn’t help matters. “Don’t say anything.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Todd said, taking up another slice. “Thanks, though. I doubt they’ll ever fuck again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I felt goofy today.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, you’re not limping anymore,” Scott noted.

He’d decided to spend Todd’s day off with him instead of drinking by his lonesome in his apartment. 

“Funny thing about bruises, Summers, is that they heal,” Todd said with a slight smirk.

“Bruises. From what?”

“I, uh, fell down the stairs. Yeah, yeah. The stairs.”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar,” Scott said, staring the younger man down.

“So sue me,” Todd said with a shrug, walking over to his bookshelf, taking the borrowed books off the top. “I finished yer books. Sorry the Mitford cover got a little damaged. Some guys at work decided to play keep away with it.”

“It’s fine,” Scott said, taking the book in hand and taking stock of the damage. Just a little bend on one corner and some mild damage on the other. It was still legible, so he wasn’t too concerned. “So what were the bruises really from?”

“From being myself,” Todd said bitterly. He wasn’t lying, Scott could tell that much, but it didn’t explain what had happened. The older man moved his hand in a gesture that encouraged Toad to elaborate.

“God dammit,” Todd said, heaving a heavy sigh. “I got beat up, a’ight?” 

“By who?” Scott asked, and Todd could tell his eyes narrowed without being able to see them.

“I dunno. Some mutant hate group. Masked assholes with bats,” Todd answered, digging around in the refrigerator. He came out with sodas, handing one off to Scott. “You know how it is.”

“I was starting to wonder if you had anything but beer in there,” Scott joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Heh,” Todd said and chuckled lowly.

“Where were you attacked?” Scott asked, cracking into his beverage.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

“And you’re the only one who cares. So drop it. Shit,” he groused. “Maybe I should’ve got beers instead.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott said simply.

“Me too,” Todd answered, resting his cheek against his knuckles.

“So, uh, is it time for more poetry? Maybe some short stories? I saw a Stephen King collection the last time I was looking through your books.” Scott slid off the couch and knelt by the bookshelf, looking at the titles. He found a book with nothing on its spine and pulled it out.

“Woah, hey,” Todd said, hopping over to snatch the book from his hands. “That one’s not for public viewin’ eh?”

“Oh? Is it erotic literature?” Scott teased. He grimaced a bit as the dirty blonde threw the book behind the TV that sat on the floor.

“You wish,” Todd shot back, smirking. “I don’t think you could handle erotic literature, boy scout.”

“Hey, now. I could _write_ erotic literature.”

“Oh, sure you could,” Todd said with a laugh, hopping back over to his side of the couch in one fluid movement. “He put his penis in her vagina and moved it in and out and in and out,” Todd deadpanned.

“It would be better than that!”

“And in and out-“

“Todd!” Scott nearly hissed, his cheeks tinting with pink.

“And then he blew his wad. The end. This has been an erotic novel by Scott Summers,” and he dissolved into laughter.

“Don’t make me write something and make you read it. Because I will.”

“I don’ wanna read about your masturbatory fantasies, Summers,” Todd teased.

“You’re unbelievable!” Scott groaned, looking back to the bookshelf. “So how about King?”

“How about we listen to the news. I just wanna veg today.”

“That’s cool, too, I guess,” Scott said, coming back to the sofa. 

Todd turned on the news. The tagline read Mutant Menace and both groaned.

“Not this shit again,” Todd moaned, changing the channel. He flipped through a few news stations before he landed on some cartoons. “Fuck yeah. Saturday morning cartoons,” he cheered.

The two watched in relative silence, broken only by their laughter at the characters’ antics. Half an hour passed. Then an hour and a half. Then three hours. Scott yawned.

“Getting bored of kiddy cartoons, Cyke?”

“Getting kind of thirsty, actually.”

“There’s water and soda and milk and juice – maybe – in the ‘fridge.”

“I mean for a real drink.”

“D’ya ever think you drink too much?” Todd asked, watching the other shift nervously.

“Yeah, well,” Scott trailed off, shrugging.

“I bet you spend a lot of Xavier’s money on liquor. I can’t imagine he’s okay wit dat.”

“He drinks a lot himself, so it would be rather hypocritical of him to complain.”

“Yeah, but he’s old and alone and stuck in a chair. His only friends are freaks that are probably terrified that he’s perving on their fapping. He’s earned the right to drown his sorrows in a bottle.”

“And I haven’t?” Scott asked, kicking off his shoe to pull one leg up on the plush seat and wrap his arms around it. “The only woman I ever loved is dead and no one listens to me.”

“So I’m still chopped liver, eh?”

“What?” Scott asked, his brow creasing.

“Oh, nothin’,” Todd said, turning away, looking back at the cartoons.

Two days later, Scott would find Todd huddled at the foot of the stairs, clutching his arms around his midsection. He’d been heading out for a liquor run, having ran out the previous night.

“Todd?” He asked, his voice quiet. His head hurt. He reminded himself to pick up some Aleve with his alcohol. 

“Go away, Summers,” he said without looking up. His face was buried in his knees and he was still in his work uniform. One shoe was untied.

“Did you ‘fall down the stairs’ again?” He asked, kneeling by the shorter man. He reached out and put his hand on the bony shoulder and, damn, he cursed inwardly, the uniform shoulder pads hid how small and bony the other was very well. Todd flinched away and bit down on his tongue to avoid crying out.

“I said ‘go away’,” he bit out.

“At least let me help you up the stairs,” Scott offered.

“Fuck off,” Todd hissed. He refused to lift his face from his knees, bent up around his head so awkwardly. “I’ll get up there on my own in a minute. Just go do whatever you were going to do.”

The apartments they lived in were so cheap, even though they were in a decent part of town, because they were on the fourth floor in a building with no elevator. Todd was regretting his decision in choosing a living space, and not for the first time.

“Todd-“

“God, just leave me alone!” the dirty blonde said, finally looking up. 

Scott gasped. He had a black eye and a split lip and his eyes were red, like they always used to be whenever he was in battle. Tears pooled in those red, sunken in eyes even as he glared at Scott. He uncurled his arms and pushed up with his legs, hopping up the first set of stairs in one motion – where he crashed into the wall and hissed in pain.

Scott bolted after him, ignoring the searing pain in his skull.

“Dammit, Todd. I’m trying to help you!”

“Maybe I don’t want your fucking help! Did you ever think about that?” Todd spat. Before Scott could even answer, the smaller man was crawling away. Clawing his way toward the next set of stairs.

Scott grabbed Todd by the back of his shirt and, for a moment, felt bad about watching the way the other struggled weakly. He left gouges in the carpet from how hard he was digging his nails in, but he couldn’t shake Scott.

“Just let me help you up to your place and then I’ll ‘fuck off’, as you so kindly put it.”

After another long moment of struggling, Todd finally went still.

“Fine,” he said, barely audible.

Scott gathered Todd in his arms, with some maneuvering, and carried him up the stairs bridal style. Todd had a death grip on his sleeve and kept glaring at him. 

“You’re so light,” Scott marveled as he rounded the last well.

“Mus’ be part’a my mutation, because I eat like a horse,” Todd groused.

“Keys?” Scott asked at the door.

“Just put me down. I got it from here, thanks.”

“Keys,” Scott repeated, less asking and more demanding.

“Fuck. Back right pocket.”

More maneuvering and Scott struggled to find the keys.

“Tryin’ ta cop a feel, Summers? Really, all ya had ta do is ask,” Todd said dryly.

“Ha ha,” Scott responded with the same amount of dryness. “You might be light, but you’re still a person,” he said and finally managed to slip the single key out from under Todd’s wallet. 

“No ‘m not, or this wouldn’t keep happening to me,” the younger man muttered into Scott’s shoulder.

Scott froze up for a moment. A sudden bit of clarity shot through his hungover, alcohol-craving brain and pain wracked his chest. The mutant hate group got to Todd again. He swallowed thickly.

“Look,” he finally managed as he got the door open, “I’m going to put you to bed and go do my shopping. I’ll come back to check on you later, ok? I’m going to take your key.”

“Whatever,” Todd mumbled, the fight finally gone from his words. From his body. Maybe even from his spirit. 

Scott couldn’t hold back his sigh.

He took Todd to the room he’d never seen, but knew where it was because he passed it every time he had to take a leak at Todd’s place. It was plain. Even more than the living room in its outstanding blandness. Just a mattress on the floor and one of those TV dinner trays by it as a makeshift bedside stand. It held only a lamp and an alarm clock. There was a book on the floor by the bed, but Scott didn’t catch its title. 

He carefully laid the groaning mess on the mattress and went to the bathroom to get a wad of toilet tissue, wetting it. He took it back to Todd and carefully cleaned his face, pushing away Todd’s hands when he tried to protest. 

“If you really want to help, go get me some painkillers,” Todd huffed. 

Scott frowned and took the bloodied tissue to the bathroom and flushed it. He went to the kitchen and took a glass from the cabinet closest to the sink, filling it with cold water. He grabbed the bottle off the refrigerator and had to try twice to open it. He realized then that he was shaking. With rage, with worry. With the desire for alcohol. He hated himself for, well, for everything. For being a slave to his vices, for not being better able to help Todd, for not doing more for the mutants rights cause. He took the pill and water to Todd.  
  
Todd laughed and pulled himself upright.

“Oh, Scott. You think one pill will do anything for me? That’s cute. I’d need two just to take the edge off. I’ve built up an immunity,” he said, and took the one anyway.

Scott silently went back to the kitchen and got another pill. Todd took it too and scooted down on the mattress. He curled up on his side and drew his legs up. He wrapped his arms around his middle and let out a heavy breath.

Scott pulled off Todd's shoes and put them by the closet.

“I’m going to go do my shopping now. I’ll be back in about an hour,” he said. Todd only hummed quietly in response.

He barely heard the whimpered “thanks”.

On his way out, Scott remembered that nameless book and looked to the bookshelf. Not seeing it there he checked behind the TV and, sure enough, he found it. Face down and open. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm. He pocketed Todd’s apartment key and headed out to do his shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was in a foul mood when he returned to his apartment. It took him two trips to bring up all of his liquor and TV dinners, which he’d purchased for want of food that was quick to make. He stocked the cabinet, decorating the front with the more visually appealing bottles, putting the other, stronger drinks in the back. He kept one out and uncorked it.

He took a swig and considered the book he, and he felt guilty for just the briefest of moments, swiped from Todd. He glanced at the thing on the kitchen counter. Brown and simple and small. He thought about taking it back to Todd’s place. Reading whatever it contained while he drank and waited for the battered dirty blonde to wake. He decided against it. The other would surely be furious if he ambled out of his room to find Scott with it on the couch. He knew Todd would be furious if he found he had it at all, but figured he could read it that night and slip it behind the TV again in the morning, when he checked on the other again.

He headed over to the other’s place, bottle and key in hand, and let himself in.

Todd was more tenacious than Scott had previously thought, as he heard the water in the bathroom running when he stepped in. 

“Todd?” He called out. He received no answer. He didn’t really expect one. 

He sat his bottle on the coffee table and crept over to the bathroom, wanting to check on the other before he got shitfaced. The door was open. He rapped on the doorframe with his knuckles. 

“Give me a minute,” Todd responded, sounding breathless.

“Do you need help?” Scott asked, leaning against the wall just outside the room.

“No. No, I do not.”

So Scott waited. And waited. He checked his watch every few minutes. He got fed up with waiting around the twenty minute mark.

“Todd-“ he started, but stopped when the bathroom light turned off. 

Todd limped out, wrapped in a large towel, covered from collarbone to knee, holding it up over his chest with one hand, bracing himself on the door frame with the other.

“I’m fine. No, I don’t need help. Yes, I can get dressed by myself. I’ll be out in,” he stopped, looking up at Scott defiantly. At least his eyes were yellow again. He then sighed and looked down. “Realistically? About twenty minutes. But I’ll be out. So just,” he paused, grimaced, “sit tight. Get yerself some food, or som’n’.”

Scott watched Todd as he hobbled into his bedroom. One of his knees had been skinned. He had a nasty bruise that curled around his right bicep. His hair needed brushed. The taller mutant wanted to do or say something, but lost his chance when Todd’s bedroom door closed.

He went to the living room and took a long pull from his drink. Sat it down again. Went to the kitchen and made popcorn. Waited impatiently on the couch. Resolved himself not to look at his watch and drank.

Todd emerged in a blue hoodie and jeans, looking for all the world like the ‘hood rat’ he’d tried to act like in high school. The hood was up. He sat very carefully on the couch, curling his legs up close to his body, letting his arms hang limply between them. Scott offered him popcorn and Todd took a few pieces. The smallest finger on his right hand was swollen. May have been broken, dislocated. Something. Ate in silence, broken only by Todd’s labored breathing.

After a while, Scott asked; “Can I get you anything?” Todd gave him a sideways glance.

“You can pass me that bottle.”

Stunned, Scott did. He watched as Todd downed a good third of the contents, not even bothering to wipe his chin when a bit dribbled out. 

“That’s hard stuff. You might want to take it easy,” Scott suggested. 

Todd laughed.

“Oh, Scott,” he said and took another long pull before he handed the bottle back, fingers shaking slightly in the effort it took to hold his arm out straight. “What time is it?”

“About six-thirty. Why?” Scott asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

“I’ve got time to get shitfaced. Got time to get rid of a hangover, too. I don’t have to be at work until ten tomorrow morning.”

“You’re not seriously going to work in this condition, are you?” Scott asked, his face remaining slack in disbelief.

“I’ve got enough painkillers left to last me a six hour shift,” Todd answered.

“Todd-“

“Don’t. Start,” Todd bit out.

“Can’t you afford to miss a day?”

“Not if I want to pay my rent and keep the ‘fridge stocked.”

“You could cut back on the alcohol for a bit,” Scott said, immediately regretting it.

“Pot, meet kettle,” is all Todd said.

Scott sighed. The two finished off the bottle in silence.

“I suppose I could get rid of my cable and just get rabbit ears,” Todd muttered after a while. “Would save me fifty bucks a month and I could buy an antenna for fifteen. I’d still get the news, at least.” His voice sounded so far away.

“I could help, you know,” Scott offered quietly. 

Todd’s head lulled to the side and he just stared at Scott. He smirked slightly. It was a dark, humorless thing.

“Don’ want your pity.”

“’S not. Just offering to give you whatever you’d make tomorrow so you stay home. When’s your next day off?”

Scott was starting to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges. Things seemed to have a little less definition. His arm felt heavy when he reached out for Todd.

“Thursday,” the other answered, watching Scotts hand take up residence on his thigh. He moaned pitifully, sluggishly jerking as the pale fingers landed directly on a bruise. Scott pulled back.

“Shit. Sorry.”

“Please don’t touch me right now. Everything hurts.”

“And you expected to work tomorrow?”

“Drugs are wonderful things,” Todd said simply, his smirk stretching a bit.

“Are you drunk?”

“Tipsy. Got a bit of a buzz goin’.”

Another silence stretched between the two, so Scott finished off the popcorn.

“Scott,” Todd asked. His voice was so small, so quiet.

“Yeah?”

“Read to me?”

“Sure.”

Half an hour into _Dracula_ , Todd dozed off. Scott was thankful, as he’d been slurring most of the time and was growing tired of the sound of his own voice. He didn’t trust himself to carry Todd to his room, so he went to grab the blanket from Todd’s bed. He covered the other in it before heading back to his own apartment, once again taking Todd’s key.

He opened another bottle of the liquor he’d bought earlier that day, fully intending to drink himself unconscious, but noticed the book he’d taken from Todd. He sat the bottle aside and picked up the book, taking it with him to his bedroom. He couldn’t wait to see what the other had been so adamant he not see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to attempt to make this a thirty day challenge sort of thing. Write one chapter a day and post it. See where our heroes wind up in a month. Wish them luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott opened the cover of the book.

The first few pages contained what read like rap lyrics. Over time, the words morphed from lyrical pieces about violence to rhythmic expressions of frustration. They had spelling errors crossed out and the corrections written in. He checked the dates in the corners of the first few pages. They’d been written back in high school. Scott had always figured Todd more of a heavy metal fan than a rap fan, but wasn’t too surprised. He tried to put the lyrics he read to a rap he’d heard on the radio and chortled.

He skipped several pages, keeping track of the dates as he went.

The lines grew vibrant and happy, and his writing a bit more loopy. He recognized the dates. It was around the time that Pietro had reluctantly come to them for help, what with Wanda’s powers growing out of control. He came to a page with one short poem completely scribbled out. The dates between the previous page and this one, luckily the date was left untouched, had taken a dramatic jump of four months. At most, there had been two or three weeks between prior dates. He tried to make out what it read, but couldn’t. 

He let it be for the moment.

He continued to read, a bit apprehensive as the tone of everything shifted, grew dark. Hateful words and dissociated observations of violence took up every page Scott glanced over.

Eventually, he came to another scratched-out page. Two more scribbled out pages followed it. He flipped through the rest of the book to see if anything else was scribbled out or written over. He read the last poem-like _thing_ to himself. 

_You needn’t love me with your mouth,_  
_Or even your eyes._  
_Nor your fingers – me, through your senses,_  
_You would despise._  
_But, I beg of you - honor me in thought,_  
_And listen close;_  
_All I want from you, my dear – no lies,_  
_Is to relieve your woes._

‘Bleh!’ Was written at the bottom of the page in large, loopy letters, and it made Scott chuckle.

He held the book for a moment, and thought about Todd. About the irritating, smelly little shit he’d been in high school. About the new person he’d gotten to know over the past month, well, more like nearly three weeks. Half a month, really. He realized he still didn’t know Todd at all, and yet they’d developed this awkward, neighborly friendship of sorts.  
  
He wasn’t as awful smelling as he used to be. Either that, or the half-drunken haze Scott had been living in had dulled his senses. He hoped it was the former as he frowned. Todd was an OK guy, now that he wasn’t a part of the Brotherhood anymore. A bit stubborn, but so was Scott, so, he supposed, he could forgive that trait in particular.

The dirty blonde had dropped all sorts of hints that just begged Scott to implore further, but put up walls when asked about the sly mentions of things from the past. Really, he couldn’t say he was much different.

He’d lashed out at everyone who’d tried to comfort him after Jean’s death. Everyone but the professor, who he just went quiet around and threw up all of his mental shields.  
  
Kitty was lucky she could phase, and Kurt the same that he could teleport, because he lobbed empty bottles at anyone who dared enter his room in those first few weeks after. Wolfsbane - Rahne, had wandered out in dog form, when he finally left his room to get some fresh air. She rubbed against his legs sadly as he wandered the grounds, and Scott had petted her, until he realized who it was. She too received the cold shoulder after that. He couldn’t even look at her with her damned red hair. 

Scott sighed heavily and shook his head. Cursed when a tear dripped onto the page of Todd’s book. He laid the book on the bed, open, hoping the tear drop would air dry and not leave a stain or wrinkle. He went off in search of paper and a pencil, determined to find out what the scratched out writings were.

When he returned, the droplet had mostly dried and had only left the slightest of wrinkles. He turned back to the first scratched out page and flipped it, gently running the blunt lead over the back of the page. He put the paper between that page and the next and added to the scribbles, hoping the words would transfer. He repeated the process with the longer scratched out bit.

He closed the book and set it aside. He looked over the papers and struggled to make out words.

The first read;

_To my Scarlet Rose;_  
_How the water drips so beautifully over your leaden petals._  
_The sun that laughs at all of us makes your color shine._  
_In the breeze your leaves dance._  
_Your thorns sting like sparks._  
_When the storm came,_  
_I tried to protect you –_  
_But my green thumbs_  
_Are not a gardener’s._  
_Rather, laced with poison._  
_Watched your beauty wilt_  
_In the pouring rain._  
_I hope forgiveness is in your heart._

And, yup, that was definitely about Wanda, Scott thought. He turned to the next one.

_Dear friends,  
If I can still call you that._

Scott felt a strange sense of dread creep over him as he kept reading.

_We’ve had a lot of fun together, haven’t we? Or, at least you all did. At my expense. I want to address each of you individually before I go._

Scott stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He thought he was about to read why Todd left the Brotherhood. Wondered if he should stop, let Todd tell him in his own time. But his eyes opened and he kept scanning the page, really, without consciously telling himself to.

_Wanda, you never did anything wrong. Just remember that. Please. This isn’t your fault. I love you, and I always will. Be happy. For me. You deserve better than I can give you, even as a friend. In time, you won’t miss me._

The realization that he was reading a suicide note made Scott’s stomach heave violently. He tossed the papers aside and grabbed for the waste bin he kept beside his bed for this very reason. Well, for vomiting under any circumstances. He wretched and heaved until his throat was raw and his eyes burned. From the smell of it. From the strain. From the tears pouring down his cheeks.

How many times had he thought of offing himself just to be with Jean? Too many. Far too many. He sank to his knees beside the bed and held the waste basket before him, feeling like his stomach wasn’t yet done expelling its contents. He rested his head against the hard edge of the table and closed his eyes. He’d never wanted to die out of self-hatred, just desperation to feel the touch of a loved one again. Her hands. Her mind. He could almost taste Todd’s pain, the wanting to kill himself for a woman. Or maybe that was the liquor coming back up. But, to get away from her, that didn’t make sense to Scott. Yet it did. The dirty blonde wanted Wanda to have a better life. Was tired of – of what? He lifted his head and looked for the papers, but a wave of nausea washed over him and he spewed again. 

He couldn’t read any more of the note. 

When he finally felt like he could handle movement without vomiting again, he stood. Slowly. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, used some mouthwash. Back in his room, he set his alarm clock to wake him up at eight. He put the pilfered book on the bedside stand and laid on his side.

He drifted off to sleep, snuffling quietly, hugging himself.

He dreamt of redheads of all shapes and sizes; Jean, Rahne, a slightly overweight, cheerful teacher with a bright red bob he’d had years ago, and even Todd, oddly enough, as a strawberry blonde instead of the dusty near-brown-blonde he normally had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the crappy poetry. I am not a poet.


	8. Chapter 8

When Scott’s alarm clock screams him awake in the morning, he feels awful. He slams the snooze button with his hand and wonders why he set it in the first place. Then he remembers.

Todd.

He’s so glad he remembered to buy painkillers and gulps a dose down with a glass of water, then sets a TV dinner to cook while he hops in the shower. The hot water cascading down his back is the best thing he’s felt in months, and he doesn’t even mind fumbling around blindly for his body wash. This time.

Clean and dry and not full, but fed, he opens his bedroom window. It’s a little chilly, so he decides on a cardigan and slacks and combs his hair. He reminds himself to thank Kitty for the brand of painkillers she suggested and gets ready to check on Todd.

It’s nine-thirty by the time he leaves his apartment and he finds Todd, dressed in his work shirt and a pair of jeans, just starting to hobble down the stairs.

“Seriously?” he asks and Todd groans. Flashes of what he read the previous night come back to him as Todd turns and gives him an exasperated look. “Fine. Just. Will you let me give you a ride, at least?”

Todd seems to consider it for a moment.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take a ride,” he says, shrugging. The motion is a bit sluggish and janky, but doesn’t seem to cause Todd a lot of pain, so Scott turns back to get his keys. He pockets two Aleve because he doesn’t know when the first dose will wear off.

He drops Todd off at Gut Bomb and decides to go to a book store. To find something new. Find something to share with Todd. Something _for_ Todd. As he browses, and the painkillers slowly wear off, his thoughts start drifting back to the previous night.

He runs into someone he knew in high school in the bookstore. Her name is Christi. Scott thinks she might have been a cheerleader. The update on her life distracts him from the dark places his mind had been going, her life full of sunshine and children’s smiles these days. He forgets as soon as she said it if she was a teacher or a mother, but it doesn’t really matter. He tells her it was nice to see her again and excuses himself. He’s amazed that she seemed to have forgotten that he’d been outed as mutant at some point.

After making a few purchases, he heads to the café in house. He took the pills from his pocket with the coffee he ordered and sits, reading _Pale Fire_. After a while, he glanced at his watch and found that it read 2:37. He tried to remember how long Todd had said his shift would be, but can’t. He packs up and heads back to Gut Bomb. 

He orders a meal and feels a little guilty because he hasn’t been exercising nearly as much as he should be since he left the institute. But he’s supporting Todd, he tells himself. He eats. Waits. Three-thirty rolls around and Todd ambles out from the back with a mop and bucket and a cleaning cloth tucked in his back pocket. He stares at Scott for a few seconds then snorts, shakes his head and gets to work. Scott raises a brow but says nothing.

When Todd made his way over by Scott’s table he asked;

“What, are you my guard dog now?” Grinning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott said, mock indignantly. He turned his nose up and added “I just came out here to get a greasy, artery-clogging burger.” Then he smiled. A capitol-G-Genuine smile.

“Uh-huh,” Todd said, rolling his eyes. But he smiled back. “I’m off in half an hour, if you’ll still be around.”

“I might be able to kill that much time with a desert,” Scott says, as he seriously considers it. 

He orders and eats a sundae as he watches Todd clean. A taller, younger man points out spots Todd may or may not have missed with snide remarks and Scott’s good humor is killed. He stood up, his chair screeching on the linoleum. He moved to intervene, but Todd shot him a withering look that, even with his pupils blown wide from the amount of painkillers he’d taken, says DON’T. So he sat back down, wondering when he became Toad’s toadie. And pouts. 

Todd goes to the back again, and comes out at quarter after four. He stands at Scott’s side and scratches his neck nervously. Pulls out his hair tie. 

“You didn’t have to stay,” is all he said. He didn’t look at Scott. Instead, he looked out the window, watching people pass on the sidewalk. 

“I was around. Thought I’d give you a ride home. Unless,” Scott trailed off for a minute, watching the other watch strangers, “you had somewhere else you needed to go.”

“No. Just home. Thanks.”

When Todd finally looked at Scott, he gave an awkward half smile. One that said he was trying, but wasn’t really into it at the moment.

“Hungry?” Scott asked.

“Nah. I just want to go back to sleep.”

So Scott threw away his trash and showed Todd to his car. He offered his arm as they started up the stairs and Todd stared at it. He snorted.

“I’m injured, not an old lady who needs help crossing the street.” As they ascend, Scott stays only a step behind Todd, and the dirty blonde finds it the slightest bit unnerving. “I can handle this, Summers. It’s just some stairs.”

“Pardon me if I want to stick close in case something happens,” Scott shoots back and Todd grins in response.

At the top, Todd asks;

“Can I have my key back?”

“Oh,” Scott said, and felt around in his pockets for it. “Yeah, sorry,” he said and reluctantly handed it over. It’s a troubling realization that he doesn’t really want to give the key back. 

He kind of wants to take care of Todd.

It’s a welcome distraction from everything. A do-over for the rocky start of their relationship in high school. 

“Thanks,” Todd said as he unlocked his door. It sounded a bit like a question and Scott realized it was because he was staring.

“Yeah. Any time. I can take you to work until your bruises heal, if you’d like,” he offers, searching the key ring he’d never really put away for his own apartment key.

“I’d-“ and Todd looked torn, holding on to the edge of his place’s door, “I’d like that. Thanks.” And he slipped inside and closed the door before Scott could say another word.

Scott was going to ask when Todd worked the next day, but the other had closed the door before his mouth caught up with his brain. He shrugged it off and figured Todd would knock on his door in the morning.

Inside, Scott caught a whiff of the booze he’d left open the previous night and wondered if it had spilled. He found the open bottle exactly where he’d left it and took a swig. It didn’t taste right. He grimaced. He stared at the bottle for a moment and got lost in thought.

He came to the conclusion that he shouldn’t drink that night so he could drive Todd to work in the morning without being loaded on painkillers or hungover. Not that he really got loaded on Aleve, but his inner boy-scout-esque nature won out in the end, his conscious and subconscious both voting for completely sober driving. There was a deeper, darker part of him that wanted a drink, whispered _the bottle is already open_ , but he ignored it. When the cork didn’t fit in again, he tipped the bottle up in the sink. He mourned the thirteen dollars he spent on the bottle, briefly. 

He felt a warm, proud sensation, a pleasant glow that skirted around the edges of his consciousness. He recognized it as Charles, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting to mention that none of the works I've been referencing belong to me. I've been using fairly well-known titles so far, so I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. But, I need a disclaimer of sorts, anyway. I'll put a little works cited kind of thing at the end of the last chapter, in case anyone wants a recommended reading list.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday and Wednesday, Todd knocked on Scott’s door in the morning to get his promised rides. He, much to Scott’s displeasure, didn’t feel like hanging out after work, and went straight back to bed afterward. At least, Scott noticed, by Wednesday Todd was limping a little less obviously. 

Scott wondered when he’d get a chance to slip the book he’d swiped back into Todd’s place.

Thursday, one of Todd’s days off that week, Scott sat around his apartment, bouncing his leg. He ran his hands over his face, keeping his eyes closed as he pushed his glasses up. He was antsy as all hell, putting it up to wanting to check on Todd. And he _craved_. Ate a lot. Thought about cooking something to take to Todd. Pulled out a recipe book. Decided he hated everything in it and booted up his desk top computer, sat at the desk that faced the window with a lovely view of the twelve car parking lot. 

He tugged at his hair and wondered what he was doing with his life. Then he decided cooking was a way better idea than questioning every decision he’d made in the past three or so years. A much, much better idea. Not only did it distract him from the fact that he’d basically told everyone who still cared about him to ‘eff off’, repeatedly, even though he knew they just wanted to help, it also did something good for someone aside from himself. Which, he would admit to himself, wasn’t really something he’d done in a while. Except for Todd, a little bit. Todd was an excellent distraction, did he mention that?

He found a recipe he wanted to try and darted around the kitchen as he cooked, guzzling bottle after bottle of water in the process. He’d never felt so dehydrated. So hungry. So needy without knowing what he needed. Well, he knew, but adamantly denied it. 

A little over two hours later, around one in the afternoon, he had a plate full of decent looking pierogi. He examined them from every angle, chuckling as he reminded himself of the girls and their ridiculous baking contests. He covered the plate in foil, grabbed the Shakespeare’s sonnets collection he’d bought for Todd and headed over to the other’s apartment.

He knocked. And waited.

A few minutes later, Todd answered. He looked up at Scott and he looked groggy. Like he’d just gotten up. Scott pulled his mouth into a thin line to avoid chuckling. An oversized long sleeved shirt and too-big, well-worn jeans was almost charming on the younger mutant.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Todd answered, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

Well, Scott thought, at least he’s honest.

“I, uh, made pierogi. Thought we could share,” Scott said, both brows raising in a hopeful expression.

“Food sounds good,” Todd said, backing away from the door. 

Scott entered and closed the door with his foot. He put the plate on the coffee table and grabbed two forks from their drawer in the kitchen. Todd snorted.  
“You’re learning where all my shit is. I’m going to have to start calling you my friend soon,” he noted. “Or a very nosy neighbor.”

“I’d prefer ‘friend’,” Scott said, sitting down and handing a fork off to Todd.

“Friend it is,” Todd said, curling up on his side of the sofa. “So, _friend_ , what is this ‘pierogi’?”

“Dumplings stuffed with mashed potatoes and cheese,” Scott said, peeling the tinfoil off of the plate. He stuck a fork in one of the dumplings and held it out to Todd.

“Uhn,” Todd whined, leaning his head back against the couch. “Just put it in my mouth,” he said and stuck out his tongue. It lolled to the side and hung down by his chin, bouncing with his breath as a dog’s might.

Scott blinked a few times and Todd grinned around his tongue. He couldn’t tell if the other was joking.

“Are you-“

“Ahh,” Todd said loudly, his mouth wide open. 

Scott reached over and rested the dumpling on Todd’s tongue, just inside his mouth. The portion of the appendage that had been dangling out of his mouth coiled up around the dumpling and slurped it off the fork.

“That’s,” Scott trailed off, one end of his lips twitching up slightly; mildly amused, but mostly a grimace, “always interesting to see.”

“You’re just jelly.” Todd teased, after swallowing the treat. “That’s good, though. Toss me another one.”

“Toss?”

“Throw it in the air. Tongue’s the only part’a me that doesn’t hurt.”

Scott reluctantly chucked a dumpling into the air, only a foot or so up. Todd snatched it out of the air with his tongue.

“Ah, come on. Throw a little harder.”

It became a game.

After Scott would eat one, he’d toss one into the air for Todd. Throwing a little further each time. Kept thinking he’d throw it out of Todd’s reach, but he never did.

“Just how long is that thing?” Scott asked, arching one brow. 

“Why?” the other retaliated, wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Better question; how many painkillers did you take?”

“Just a few Ibuprophen. I’m not high or anythin’.”

“How many is ‘a few’?”

“Like, five or six. I dunno. Small handful,” Todd answered, stretching out his legs, putting his feet over Scott’s lap. The taller mutant made to push them off, but stopped and just rested his hands on Todd’s shin and ankle. “Maybe you just make me forget that I hurt for a bit.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm,” Todd said and dozed off with a loopy grin on his face.

Half an hour later, Scott bolted upright at a whisper of his name in his ear. He hadn’t realized he’d dozed off. His hands trembled, squeezed and released their shaky grip on Todd’s legs. 

“Th’ hell, Summers?” Todd asked, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“I-“ Scott started, looking down at where Todd was trying to pull his legs from his bruising grasp. “I’m sorry.” He let go and wrung his hands nervously. “I think I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” Todd asked, groaning quietly when he pulled his legs back to himself. Curled up with them under him.

“I heard Jean,” he whispered.

“Fuck,” Todd said. “Just remember that it’s a dream,” Todd warned. He took a deep breath. “You’ve been actin’ a bit weird lately. How long has it been since you’ve had a drink?”

“It’s about to be zero days and zero minutes when I go home,” Scott said, running one shaky hand through his hair. He looked at Todd, and couldn’t quite read what his expression meant. 

“How long, though?”

“Why?”

“Humor me?”

“I haven’t since,” Scott trailed off for a moment, sitting forward on the couch and bouncing his leg, “Monday.”

“Not planning on quitting? That’s an awfully long dry spell for someone who drinks as heavily as you do.

“And just what do you think you know about my drinking habits?” Scott hissed.

“I’ve seen you polish off more than half a liter of eighty-proof and barely be messing up yer words, Scott.”

Scott let out a heavy breath. Silence stretched between the two for several minutes.

“No one would blame you for having a couple beers at the end of a long day, ya know,” Todd said softly.

“I know,” Scott answered. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Thanks,” Scott said, getting up. He tugged at the sleeves of his sweater, straightening it out. “I’ll,” Scott said, his words catching in his throat as he stumbled over himself in his haste to get away. “I’ll see you later,” he managed before slipping out, closing the door a bit too hard behind him.

Todd flinched at the slamming door.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “How you s’posed to lead the X-Men if a little nightmare gets you that spooked, Scottie?” 

In his own place, Scott leaned back against the closed door. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes. His heart was racing. Thoughts zipped around like flies. Lots of them. He heard the voice in his ear again and jerked his head to the right. Nothing. Ghostly fingertips slid over his scalp, under and through his hair – touching his skin. He shivered violently and scratched at the phantom sensation.

Bed time, he decided, though it wasn’t even evening yet.

He stomped to his room, kicking off his shoes and socks, and pulling off his sweater as he went. He grabbed his overnight goggles, knowing his sleep would be restless. He took off his glasses and slipped on the goggles. For a moment, he relaxed. No matter what nightmare may come, he wouldn’t destroy anything. But when he opened his eyes, he would swear his heart stopped.

Jean was sitting on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm attempting to post this from a hospital while staying with someone dear to me. Attempting, I don't know what is going in with my computer and this shoddy internet connection...


	10. Chapter 10

“Jean!” Scott gasped, rushing forward to gather the woman in his arms only to meet with nothingness. She’d moved out of the way and tittered as she looped gracefully through the air. She hovered just out of his reach on the other side of the bed.

“Did you miss me, Scott?” she asked, her voice light and teasing. 

“Wha- I- Of course I did!” He crawled across the bed and reached out for her, but she evaded him again spinning in the air like a skater did on the ice. “You should be able to tell.” 

“Tell me something, will you?” She asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She stood in front of the window so the light would accentuate her features.

“Anything, Jean,” Scott said breathlessly.

“Which outfit do you like better? This one,” she asked, turning to display her lavender V-neck and khakis, “or this one?” With that, she started to morph. Her skin turned ashen. Her smile became a wicked grin as her jaw took on a more masculine shape. She grew a goatee that turned black as the rest of her hair did, the red flowing from her shrinking mane into her eyes and a triangle on her- now his – forehead. 

“Sinister!” Scott gasped, yanking his goggles away from his face. 

The blast went straight through Sinister, doing nothing to stop his cackling, and shattered the bedroom window. He made to pull his goggles down again to blast the other, but found himself paralyzed. He gasped and whined quietly as Sinister moved closer, saying something he couldn’t quite make out.

“ _Scott. Scott, listen to me. This isn’t real,_ ” he heard in his head.

“P-professor?” Scott gasped out, closing his eyes against the image before him.

“ _Yes, Scott. You are amidst a powerful hallucination._ ”

“H-How do I- ah,” Scott gasped when there came a knock at the door. “Is that?” Scott trailed off.

“ _No, that is Todd. Let him in, Scott._ ”

“I- I can’t. I don’t-“

“Yo, Summers!” Scott barely heard over the cackling and taunting of the ashen skinned mutant staring him down. 

“ _It’s alright, Scott. Todd is not a hallucination._ ”

“M- N-no! I-“

“Summers, open the damn door! What’s going on in there?!”

With a little help from Charles, Scott managed to get to his feet from where he’d fallen and curled in on himself. Resuming control of his actions, Scott high-tailed it to the door and yanked it open. Todd had been about to knock again and his hand fell to his side.

“What happened, Scott?” he asked. 

“I- Are- are you real?” Scot asked, forehead wrinkling in confusion. He tried to ignore the call of the woman he once loved – still loved – behind him.

“Th’ fu-“ Todd looked confused for a moment, and stepped in. He closed the door behind himself. “Of course I’m real. Scott. What is going on?”

“I’m- I think,” Scott swallowed thickly, turning away from Todd, “hallucinating.” 

“Shit. Oh. Okay, okay,” Todd said, holding his hands out. He smoothed out the zipped up jacket he was wearing and then ran his fingers through his hair. “Ah, what kind of hallucinations?” 

Scott merely cocked his head in response.

“Visual, auditory, tactile? Talk to me, Scott.”

“Uh- Visual, yeah. Auditory too. I- I think I felt fingers in my hair, earlier.”

“Alright. What was that crash?”

“I broke my window. With, uh, with my eyes.”

“Shit, Summers! Okay, uh, I’m going into your room for a minute. You just stand there and breathe, okay?”

“Yeah, breathe. I can do that.”

“Good,” Todd said and hurried off to Scott’s bedroom, trying not to hiss out loud at his pain. He looked out the broken window and thankfully there was no one gazing up in terror, curiosity or wonder. No one looking up at all. No one around. So Todd grabbed a shoe and picked a piece of glass from the broken window. He placed the glass in the shoe and lobbed it out the hole into the parking lot. 

He made his way back to the living room and watched Scott for a moment.

“Todd?” the other asked. He sounded scared.

“I’m here, buddy. Whatcha need?”

“I don’t know,” Scott admitted. He was sobbing near inaudibly. “I- I still don’t know if you’re real. If- If the professor’s voice in my head is real. Jean and Sinister-“

“Well,” Todd started, sitting at one end of the loveseat, “you know Jean is dead.”

“Yeah,” Scott responded, turning around.

“And Sinister?”

“Imprisoned!” Scott shouted over the illusion’s insistence that he was real. “He’s- You don’t hear or see him, Todd?”

“No, I don’t,” Todd answered. “But-“ and he stopped for a moment. Scott watched him curiously. “Hey, prof. Yeah, the professor was really talking to you, because he talked to me, too.”

“What did he say to you?” Scott asked, sitting next to Todd. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands.  
“Just thanked me. Uh, for being here,” and Todd’s face darkened with the slightest hint of a blush, “with you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve been there before,” Todd said, leaning back. He couldn’t help wincing before he tried to relax into the stiff sofa.

“You have?” Scott asked, leaning toward Todd a bit. 

“It c’n sometimes happen when you quit taking certain substances after a lengthy bender.”

“I knew I should’ve had a drink,” Scott muttered.

“No, Scott. ‘At’s not what you need at all.”

“Then what do I need?”

“You tell me. You convinced I’m real yet?” Todd asked, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa. 

“Yeah,” Scott said. He took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he repeated and looked at the floor between his feet. SinisterJean had wandered off a minute or so prior, but he couldn’t shake the feelings he was having. Fear. Sadness. The anguish of having immense joy ripped away from him. “I- Can I- This is,” he trailed off and hung his head.

“Spit it out, Summers,” Todd said, putting one bare foot up on Scott’s short coffee table.

“It’s stupid,” the taller man said with a sigh.

“Just say it. Or ask, whatever.”

“Can I lay my head in your lap for a while?”

Todd’s shoulders sagged and he felt a pull in his chest. It tugged at his throat, too.

“Sure,” he said.

Scott settled in, cheek resting against the soft, worn-out fabric of Todd’s jeans. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered for the umpteenth time that night. “Can you run your- Can you pet my hair?”

“Didn’t you hallucinate someone doing that earlier?” He paused for a moment. “Did Jean used to do that for you?” Todd asked, his voice deeper, quieter. 

“Yes and yes.”

“Then, no. Sorry. I’m not going to replace Jean for you,” Todd answered on a sigh. He wanted to comfort Scott. Wanted to draw him into his arms. Wished Jean had never passed. He placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder and just left it there. Hoped against hope that it would be enough of a soothing presence to ease Scott’s troubled mind long enough for him to get a nap free of nightmares. 

Sun shined in through the window, and it was a sore irritation. A painful reminder that personal problems aren’t vampires, that daylight doesn’t stop them.


	11. Chapter 11

At some point in Scott’s slumber, he curled up around Todd, burying his face in the other’s stomach, the soft fabric of the jacket he wore. Scott nuzzled and, though he shifted about uncomfortably, Todd let him. Pulled the other’s hand away when Cyclops’ arm tried to wrap around his midsection. Ignored the pain as the taller man’s chest and face and arms rested heavily on still healing bruises. Wished he’d brought a book.

Wished alcohol didn’t have the effects that it did. Wished it wasn’t addictive and toxic. Wished the X-gene and the healing factor didn’t give mutants such a high tolerance for these chemicals that, by the time they felt the effects that regular humans could safely enjoy on occasion, addiction was nearly impossible to avoid.

Wished high school had gone down a bit differently.

He couldn’t count the times he’d wished for that on all his fingers and toes and other limbs and appendages. He’d need to borrow the limbs of more friends than he actually had to do that. He only had two. Maybe three, depending on how Wanda was feeling on any given day. Maybe he could count the times he’d wished something had gone differently in his life in a five pound bag of M&M’s. Which sounded like a great idea. Chocolate had chemicals that made people feel good. Plus, he could stand to gain a few pounds, he figured.  
He decided, when Scott mumbled in his sleep, that when he got his next paycheck, he’d indulge in a giant bag of chocolates and make a game out of it with Summers. _Everything they’d change_. Then they’d drown their sorrows in ice cream and chick flicks. 

Todd snorted.

Unfortunately, he woke Scott. Todd had been tracing the shell of the older man’s ear with his nails and the other shook his head to get away from it.

“Sorry,” Todd said, sounding amused.

“That’s my line,” Scott admitted drearily. 

The dirty blonde put his hands back on the arm rest and back of the couch, and for a brief moment Scott looked disappointed. He sat up and coughed. With the pressure finally off of him, Todd curled into a more comfortable position. 

“I am sorry, though. I- That was bad. And I probably caused you all sorts of pain,” he trailed off, trying for an apologetic look. Todd chuckled.

“It was bound to happen one way or another. No harm, no foul.” After a moment, Todd seemed to remember something. “Oh. You left a book over at my place. Want I should go get it?”

“No. Uh, no. That was for you. Well, for us,” Scott babbled. Todd raised a brow. “I figured, since we were having so much fun with the Dickenson, we could go through Shakespeare next. I’m sure you could make it funny.”

“Shakespeare is funny on his own. Man had a dirty mind.”

“Or maybe you have a dirty mind.”

“Maybe,” Todd teased. “How you feelin’?”

“Physically better,” he said and put his face in his hands. “A little foolish.”

“A little?”

“ _Very_ foolish,” Scott corrected, shooting Todd a half-assed glare.

“I’m just yankin’ yer chain. It,” Toad stopped for a moment and frowned before continuing; “happens.”

“You keep dropping hints that you’ve been in a similar situation before. What, uh, what happened?”

When Todd didn’t respond right away, Scott turned to look at him. He was running his tongue over his teeth nervously, picking at some loose threads at the bottom of one pants leg. The bruising around his eye had yellowed and was fading and nearly blended in with his skin at that point.

“When I got kicked out of the Brotherhood, I did some pretty bad things for a while. Drank a lot. Did heroin,” he muttered. “Things got rough for a little bit.

“Had hallucinations of my own, so,” he trailed off and shrugged.

“So? You feel obligated to help me out,” Scott tried for completing the other’s thought.

“I don’t feel obligated,” Todd corrected with a sad little shake of his head. “But I know what it’s like. I highly doubt anyone at your institution would understand.”

“Institute. Institution makes it sound like a mental hospital.”

“Probably felt like that some days, didn’t it?” Todd quipped, a small smile stretching across his lips.

“Damn straight it did,” Scott said with a nod. He chuckled. “But – Heroin? I mean. Why?”

“I wanted to stop feeling for a bit. After the beatings started, I got prescribed painkillers. Had cops show up a time or two because my doctor was convinced I had an abusive girlfriend. But that’s a story for another time. I built up a tolerance for what they’d prescribe me and, well, I used to sell that and buy heroin.” Todd still didn’t look up from his fraying jeans. “I don’t anymore. I’m a good boy now. As good as someone like me can be.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ya know. A mutant, a criminal.”

“ _Former_ criminal. Todd, you’re- you- why didn’t you come to us?” That made Todd look over. He snorted.

“Yeah, because you all would’ve taken in a druggie thief.”

“We would’ve helped, at least.”

“Things worked out, Scott. They’ll work out for you, too.”

“You’re getting beat up on a regular basis. That doesn’t sound like things are working out.”

“I look different, Scott. You know how the world works. It takes years for change to happen. It probably won’t pan out in our lives. I can’t really hide in large groups. I just-“ He stopped and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Beast doesn’t look human and no one beats him up,” Scott offered, holding his hand out.

“Yeah, but he’s too big to beat up. Most people run from him thinkin’ he’s Bigfoot’s blue cousin.”

“True enough,” Scott said with a humorless laugh.

As a silence loomed between the two, a wall clock counted out the minutes that passed.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Todd admitted. “I’m- I’m not happy about the circumstances that brought you here, and I wish I could turn back time and change thin’s, but,” he stopped and looked up, looked at Scott. “I feel useful again, at least.”

“That’s something,” Scott said, giving a small smile. Todd returned the gesture, and managed not to jump when Scott took his hand. “You’ve helped me a lot. And, uh, you know you’re always welcome at the school.”

Todd gave Scott’s hand a little squeeze.

“Thanks, but I really doubt the others would want me there. I was kind of a little bastard in high school.”

“People change.”

“I can’t tell who’s trying to comfort who, now,” Todd said, laughing. He took his hand back and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“It’s a two-way street,” Scott said.

“Like a bisexual!” Todd quipped.

“Really?” Scott asked, laughing, his shoulders slumping and shaking with his laughter.

“You know I can’t stay serious for too long.”

“Right. Wanna order in and read some Shakespeare?”

“I think you’re starting to get to know me pretty well, Summers,” Todd teased. “But, uh, I’ll order take-out, you need to call the landlord about that broken window. I threw a shoe a yours outside, so you can say you had a nightmare and woke up and just chucked the shoe.”

Scott let his lips part, and even though Todd couldn’t see his eyes, he could somehow tell that the other was blinking in confusion.

“I didn’t- I didn’t even think about an excuse for that. Thanks. Wow, yeah. I’ll get on that. Where was this clever piece of your brain back in high school?”

“Hibernating,” Todd answered, taking his phone from his jacket pocket. “Chinese sound good?” he asked with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Scott’s window was replaced while Todd was at work. 

Scott tidied up and busied himself with other household tasks. He called Kitty to thank her for the painkiller suggestion and ask how she was doing. Excited by this development, she talked his ear off for a few hours, killing time until Scott gave her a rushed goodbye at four-ten. He hung up the phone and stepped outside to wait for Todd. To see if he’d want to hang out.

When he wasn’t back by four-forty-five, Scott felt, unreasonably, he realized, rejected. He should have known that Todd had other things to do aside from hanging out with him. But, he argued with himself, the other usually was a homebody; liked to be in one secure place, it seemed. He started to worry at five, sitting at his desk top computer. He bounced his leg and thought about calling Kitty. Thought twice about it with a grimace. He imagined she already ran throughout the mansion, phasing through walls with no concern for anyone’s privacy and announcing that Scott was starting to be sociable again. Another call might make her suspicious. Or hyper. Or annoying amounts of both. 

He worried that the hate group had gotten ahold of Todd again, but tried to shake that thought, knowing the other had his number now and would call him if anything like that had happened. He’d made him promise. He wondered if Todd would break his promise to try to maintain what he thought of as his dignity. His independence. 

When a knock sounded at his door around five-thirty, he started so violently he fell out of his chair. Glad no one was around to see it, he picked himself up and straightened out the arms of his sweater. Smoothed out the creases in his slacks. Answered the door with a small, tight smile.

“Hey, Scott,” Todd greeted, holding up a bag. “I got paid today and picked up a few things. Thought we could make a night of it, if you wanted. I don’t work tomorrow, so… Whatever goes.”

“Yeah, sure. I’d like-“ he stopped. “What would we be doing?”

“Ice cream and candy and chick flicks.”

“Chick flicks?” Scott asked, raising a brow in disbelief. 

“Shut up, Summers. I know you have a girly side. Why else woulda Red chose you over that pretty-boy meat-head, huh?” Todd asked, scratching his ear with the smallest finger of his free hand.

“Well, there’s also the fact that I’m mutant and he wasn’t.”

“That’s a valid point,” Todd conceded. “But, come on. Indulge your estrogen,” the shorter mutant said with a smirk.

“Fine, fine,” Scott relented, pulling his door shut behind him. He followed a grinning Todd to his apartment. “So, what movies did you get?”

“Well, the library had a shit-load of chick flicks, so I grabbed a handful. I got, uh, Fifty First Dates,” he said, pulling several cases out of a bag. 

“I hate that movie,” Scott groused. Todd’s face lit up with an impossibly wide smile.

“Me too,” he cheered.

“Then why did you get it?” Scott asked with a quiet scoff.

“I dunno. Might be fun to tear it apart. Here,” he said, reaching out to stuff the cases in Scott’s hands. “Pick one and throw it in – DVD player is built into the TV, you’ll figure it out – while I make us treats.”

“Treats?” Scott asked, trying to look over Todd’s shoulder, into the bag.

“Go!” the dirty blonde said in a warning tone, shooing Scott out of the tiny kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott said, sitting on the couch and looking through the DVD cases. He settled on Fifty First Dates, wanting to hear what Todd had to say about it more than he actually wanted to see any of the other movies. 

When Todd entered the living room, he tossed a giant bag of generic chocolate candies on the coffee table and scoffed. 

“You would pick that one,” Todd said, holding a bowl out to Scott.

“Jesus,” Scott said upon taking it. He looked down at the heaping helping of sweets in wonder. Moose tracks ice cream with copious amounts of chocolate syrup pooling in the sides of the bowl. Chocolate filled cookie sticks shoved deep in the melting mess. Additional peanut butter cups half-buried in mountains of creamy goodness, all topped off a handful of chocolate candies. “Tryin’ to clog my arteries, Tolansky?” 

“Sure am,” Todd said sarcastically, “I’m a secret agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and our current mission is to eliminate any threats to the overall goal by giving select targets diabetes.”

“Smart ass,” Scott laughed. He dug into his treat as Todd pulled the remote from the couch cushions and hit play.

They talked quietly throughout the movie, not really paying it much mind. They chatted about music, about Todd’s job, about other movies. Near the end, Todd cut the conversation they were having short to point out something in the movie;

“Now, see, this is what gets to me about this movie,” he explained, pointing at the screen. “She watches these videos every day to remember who she is and whatnot, but he knocks her up. That’s terrifying. Now, I’m a dude, so that couldn’t happen to me – as far as I’m aware – but if I weren’t, and I suddenly woke up eight months pregnant one day and couldn’t even remember who I’d had sex with, well, I’d go insane. Shit,” he groused, “he could at least do her the favor of wearing a damn condom.”

“But what if she wanted kids?” Scott countered.

“Yeah, but with her memory loss, that want might change from day to day. Day fifty-eight she might want little brats. Day Seventy-nine she might want an abortion and a restraining order. And look! They’re on a boat! She probably feels like she’s been kidnapped and drugged and forced to be a baby-making slave. That’s fucking terrifying.”

“Great points. The boat thing always made me uncomfortable, too. And those tapes. I don’t know why sports events are really relevant. She didn’t seem like she was into sports earlier in the movie. I mean, she probably was aware that there was a big game every year, and that could be proof that so many years had passed, but still. I’d think presidential elections or something of the sort would be a more reasonable way to portray the passage of time here.”

“It was still terrible that people fooled her into thinking it was the same day over ‘n’ over, but I can’t think of any way that situation would turn out ta work out for her. If that ever happened to me,” Todd trailed off, kicking off his shoes and leaning forward to open the bag of candies. “Well, I just hope it never happens.”

“If it did?”

“Kill me.”

“Todd,” Scott warned.

“No, I’m serious,” he said, putting a few of the multi-colored chocolates in his mouth. He spoke around them; “I’d be so much of a burden. I mean, I’d be the homeless guy who wanders the street muttering to himself.”

“The professor could implant the previous days, weeks, years’ – whatever – worth of memories in your head in an instant,” Scott countered.

“Really pushing the institute on me, aren’t ya, Scott?” Todd teased.

“Well, I mean, if you ever end up getting a head injury that makes you forget everything before a certain date overnight,” Scott trailed off, shrugging and laughing. 

“And if that ever happens to you, I won’t let you forget that we’re friends now,” Todd said.

“I hope you wouldn’t,” Scott said, smiling softly. “And if we ever dated, in some bizzaro future, I hope you wouldn’t let me forget that, either, no matter how much I’d tell you that you’re fucking crazy.”

“Why the hell would we date, Summers?” Todd asked, leaning back. He rested his cheek against his hand and smirked deviously. “This your way’a comin’ on ta me?”

“No!” Scott huffed, playing suddenly offended very, very well. “I might hit my head one day and suddenly find you attractive,” he covered.

“Yeah,” Todd said, his smile turning forced, rehearsed, and his eyes drooped a bit. “You’d have ta hit your head for that to happen,” he tried to joke, though it came out a bit more dreamily than he’d intended. “I was kidding, anyway. Don’t get yer panties in a twist.”

A line from one of the poems Scott had read from Todd’s book suddenly came back to him: _me, through your senses, you would despise_ , and he felt like gutter trash for bringing those feelings up for the other.

“Todd,” he started, wringing his hands nervously, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It’s fine, Scott. I can deal with reality,” Todd muttered, standing. He grabbed both bowls and took them to the kitchen. 

As he washed them, Scott walked up behind Todd. The shorter man made to open his mouth to offer the other a drink, but froze up when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Not knowing what to do, Todd finished washing the dishes, worrying his lip in the process. When the dishes were clean and Scott hadn’t let go, Todd brought one hand up to rest it on one of Scott’s forearms for a moment. He took a deep breath to gather his wits. 

“Look,” he started, pulling on Scott’s wrist until he let go. He turned around to face the older mutant and tried not to sigh. “It’s okay.” 

“No it’s not, I-“ Scott was silenced by Todd’s right index finger against his lips. When the taller mutant obediently closed his mouth, Todd crossed his arms. 

“It’s fine,” Todd started again, “I- I know I’m not attractive, Scott. You don’t have to apologize for your comment. If anything, you should apologize for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious,” Todd quipped, one side of his mouth quirking up in a humorless smirk. 

“No, Todd. I shouldn’t have said- I didn’t mean,” Scott muttered as he took a step back and put his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t wring them. 

“When the tongue slips it speaks the truth,” Todd said sadly, turning away. He slithered out of the small space Scott had backed him into and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. “Sodas are in the ‘fridge,” he called as he hopped back onto the couch. He hid a pained grimace with a chuckle. 

Scott felt like an ass. 


	13. Chapter 13

“We’re just going to pretend that didn’t happen, then?” Scott asked, taking his seat and cracking into a soda.

“Yup,” Todd answered, pulling the large bag of chocolates into his lap. “I don’t deal with that kinda thing very well, so,” his sentence faded into awkward, forced laughter.

“So if I kissed you-“

“Drop it, Scott,” Todd growled. After a moment, he added “I don’t taste very good.”

Silence loomed over the two, growing heavier by the second until Todd chucked a chocolate at Scott. It smacked against his cheek and fell into his lap as his mouth fell open.

“What?” he asked, brow wrinkling.

“Your reaction time is pitiful,” Todd said, chucking another one. Scott caught it in his hand that time. “You’re supposed to eat them,” Todd teased. He threw one up in the air and snatched it up with his tongue. “Like that.”

“My tongue doesn’t do that.”

“Then you better move your ass, huh?” Todd asked as he threw another one at Scott’s face. 

Scott caught it in his mouth that time, and Todd put the bag back on the table. The two took turns throwing candies for each other. After a few minutes of laughter and botched catches by one or the other tripping each other up, the couch and floor were littered with hard shelled candies. Scott grabbed a handful of chocolates with one hand, and Todd’s uninjured bicep with the other. He shoved the candies in the too-wide mouth and Todd tried not to accidentally inhale one and choke from all of his laughing. He chewed and swallowed and found Scott on top of him.

Holding him down on the couch.

He swallowed again.

“Uh, Scott,” he said, sounding a bit panicked. 

The taller mutant shushed him and leaned down, closing the distance between them. Todd could see through Scott’s shades that his eyes were closed.

“S-Scott,” he whined, trying to back away.

Scott sealed their lips together and held the position for a moment. 

Todd couldn’t respond. His heart was in his throat, beating rapidly, threatening to burn him up from the inside. 

Scott swiped his tongue over Todd’s lips and pulled back. He smiled down at Todd.

“You taste fine to me,” he said, “like chocolate.”

“That could be because I’ve been eating them all evening,” Todd muttered, still in shock over their current situation.

“Do you want to try that again?” Scott offered, leaning down.

“No!” Todd shouted, giving Cyclops a rough shove against his chest. Scott stumbled back and fell between the couch and coffee table. He stared up at Todd, his mouth agape. “Shit, sorry!” Todd gasped, reaching out to pull Scott up, push him back down again on the couch. The far end of the couch. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“It’s fine. It’s alright,” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “All you had to do was say you’re not interested,” he muttered, hunching his shoulders a bit.

“It’s not that I’m not interested, Scott,” Todd said, all seriousness and rushed words. 

The two stared each other down for a moment.

“Then… What?” Scott asked.

“You deserve better,” Todd said, not breaking what he assumed was eye contact. He couldn’t quite tell at the distance he was, but he wasn’t about to back down, even if Scott did.

“Don’t I get to be the judge of what I deserve?” Scott asked accusingly.

“No. You don’t,” Todd said, huffing in annoyance. “Because you just showed me that if you got to choose, you’d pick me. You’d pick poorly. Fuckin’ Christ, Scott. I’m not even rebound ass quality,” he spat. 

Todd wound up being the one to back down first, getting up to pace and tug at his air. Scott jumped up shortly after. 

“Todd-“

“No!”

“You don’t know what I’m going to say,” Scott growled.

Todd spun to face him, his jaw set. He took a deep breath through his nose before he spoke;

“You’re going to apologize again. Then you’re going to try to tell me that I’m better than I think I am, that I deserve-“ he cut himself off and threw his hands up in a wild gesture as he searched for the words “-something! I don’t know exactly, but I’ve heard your speeches before.” When Scott started to open his mouth, Todd interrupted; “I’m not finished yet.

“You’re probably going to try to tell me that these last few weeks have been great, that you’ve had so much fun. That you haven’t felt this good since before Jean died. That- that in spite of the hallucinations and cravings, you’ve been happy whenever I’m around. That you needed someone who was sympathetic, but not pushy, and that was me.” 

Scott shut his mouth and listened to exactly what he’d planned on saying, more or less. He swallowed thickly.

“Maybe you even got to feel like the hero you know you are again when you helped me, after,” Todd gulped and turned away, “after I was attacked.”  
Scott had to interrupt. 

“I’m no hero,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Bullshit, Scott. You’ve saved more people than I’ve robbed, and that’s saying something.”

“I just-“

“This is no way to start a relationship. When you’re recovering from alcohol dependence and I’m still-“ Todd licked his lips, not wanting to continue “-still addicted to painkillers. It just. Maybe. Maybe in the future. Like, months, maybe. But, by then, you won’t want me anymore because you’ll be better and you won’t need my help anymore.”

Todd had wandered over to the wall between his stove and small dining room table during his rant. He leaned back against it for a few seconds before sliding down to sit, curling his knees up by his head. He dug his palms into his eyelids and tried to will himself not to cry.

Scott walked over and knelt by the stove. He sat, cross-legged and buried his face in his own hands. The two sat in silence for several minutes.

“Should I go?” Scott asked, his voice shaky.

“Yeah,” Todd answered, looking up, but not at Scott. “The plate from your pierogi is on the table. I washed it.”

Scott silently got up and took his plate. He made his way to the door and stopped, looking back at Todd, who’d buried his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said before he showed himself out.


	14. Chapter 14

It would be two days before Scott and Todd saw each other again.

Scott was heading out for a run, something he’d taken to doing every time the cravings hit hard enough that he found a bottle in his hand. Todd was returning from work, hopping up the stairs on all fours.

“Hey,” Scott said.

“Hey,” Todd responded with a half-smile. “Don’t apologize,” he said, half-smile twisting into a smirk. He slipped into his apartment and closed the door before Scott could even blink.

The next day, Scott was pulled from a phone call with Kurt by a knock on his door.

“Hey,” he said into the receiver, “I need to go.” With that, he pressed the end call button and pocketed the thin device. He headed to the door, half expecting the landlord, convinced Todd wouldn’t want to see him so soon.

He opened the door to find an irate Todd glaring up at him.

“Where’s my fucking book, Scott?” he hissed.

“What?” Scott asked, shaking himself out of the trance he’d been in, staring at Todd’s eyes. He’d been watching them shift between red and yellow as Todd barely resisted lashing out at Scott, barely resisted shouting.

“Where’s my fucking book? The one I threw behind the TV.” When Scott attempted to hide behind his door, just a little, Todd slammed his palm against it, forcing it back open. “No one else has been in my apartment since, Scott. I haven’t touched it since then. You’re the only fucking person who could have moved it. What. Did. You. Do. With. It,” he snarled. 

When Scott didn’t come up with an answer right away, Todd jumped up and took a hold of the door frame. He launched himself over Scott’s head and landed behind him, bracing himself on the coffee table for a moment. He was still a little sore. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, I’ll find it myself,” he spat, turning to glare at Scott for a second. He scanned the area, turning in place. Finding nothing of value, he stomped over to Scott’s bedroom door and let himself in.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Scott followed. 

“T-Todd,” he started, resting a hand on the door frame as Todd snatched up the book from his bedside stand. 

“How much did you read?” Toad asked, licking his lips nervously. He was still angry. Still ready to lash out.

“Can I at least try to explain?” Scott asked, scratching at his knuckles for lack of anything better to do.

“What’s there to explain, Summers?” Todd hissed, narrowing his eyes. “You took my fucking book. I told you it wasn’t for public viewing. How much did you read?” When Scott didn’t answer, Todd held up the book. Moved closer to Scott. Swiftly, especially for someone who was injured. He held the book up in Scott’s face and slapped his hands away when he tried to push him back. “How much did you fucking read?”

“Enough,” Scott answered weakly. 

“Enough to what? Is that why you’ve been flirting with me?”

Scott shook his head and turned away. He looked uncomfortable and Todd felt vindicated. He turned around and ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. He sat on Scott’s bed, tossing the book off to one side. When it rustled some papers, he looked. 

_To my Scarlet Rose;_ he read. He snatched up the papers. He scanned over them briefly, his mouth falling open in shock.

“You,” he gasped, turning to glare darkly at Scott, who was looking at the floor by the window. “You copied these. They were scratched out for a fucking reason, Summers!” he shouted. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t read all of it,” Scott argued lamely.

“Why not?” Todd asked, his voice surprisingly free of venom.

Scott looked up. Todd was still glaring, but his eyes stayed yellow the entire time Scott stared at him.

“I couldn’t. When I realized what it was.”

“Read it, Scott,” Todd said, holding out the papers. He stood and took a few steps toward the other, who had yet to move from the doorway.

“N-no,” Scott said, holding his hands up defensively. 

“Read it,” Todd ordered, shoving the papers into Scott’s unwilling hands. “Maybe then you’ll understand a thing or two.”

“Todd, I-“

“Read it or I’m leaving and never speaking to you again,” Todd threatened. “It’ll tell you why I can’t reciprocate yer, uh, affections. Why I just- just deal with all the shit.”

Scott looked up at Todd, at his unreadable expression. Down, at the papers in his hands. Watched as Todd sat back on the bed, picked the book back up and cradled it in his hands.

Scott started reading, rereading the part that addressed Wanda. Leaned against the wall to the right of the door as he read where Todd addressed Freddy, ‘his only true friend’. Read about how Pietro would have the last laugh, could have his games. Read about how he’d hoped Lance’s relationship with Kitty worked out. Read about how he felt like he was a disappointment to Mystique, to Magneto. To mutant kind. Didn’t deserve to even- 

Scott had to stop reading. Threw the papers aside as he slid down the wall.

“I can’t, Todd. I fucking can’t,” he said, closing his eyes against tears. 

“It’s just as well,” Todd said, standing up. He walked over to the window and looked out for a moment. “You don’t need me in your life, anyway,” he said as he opened the window.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“Just getting rid of some trash,” Todd said as he chucked the book out the window. It clanged against the dumpster and flopped to the ground.

“Todd!” Scott nearly shouted, jumping up. “Those are good!”

“No they’re not. They’re just bratty little ramblings of a useless sack of shit,” Todd bit out, turning to Scott as he stepped in close.

“You’re not,” Scott stopped, unable to repeat what the other had called himself, “that.”

“I know how the world sees me,” Todd said.

“Aren’t I part of the world?”

“No, because you’re sick right now.”

“I’m not,” and Scott stopped again. “So what if I am? I’m getting better. Thanks to you.”

“The one thing I did right, and I didn’t even do it _right_.”

“Fine,” Scott huffed, and Todd looked up at him. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but his mouth remained a flat, thin line. “If I don’t count, then what about the professor?”

“That old fart loves everyone. Magneto convinced so many people to try to kill him and his students and he still cares about him. He doesn’t count, either.”

“Freddy?” Scott asked.

“Better off without me,” Todd answered, looking back out the window.

“So everyone who actually does care doesn’t count?”

Todd didn’t answer.

“Todd?” Scott asked, taking a step closer. The shorter mutant grit his teeth and squinted. Shook his head. Tears threatened to spill over his cheekbones. He gripped the window sill.

“I should’ve done it,” he whispered, letting Scott place a hand on his arm. “I had enough tranquilizers to kill a couple’a horses. I should’a,” he trailed off, letting Scott pull him away from the window. 

“If you’d have done that, you wouldn’t have been here for me,” Scott soothed, sitting on his bed, pulling the sobbing mutant into his lap. Todd curled around him, burying his face in Scott’s shoulder. “Hold on for me.”

“Living for someone else is no life to live,” Todd muttered. “I don’t want to be a hollow shell.”

“Sometimes you have to fake it ‘til you make it,” Scott said, pressing his face into Todd’s hair. He wrapped his arms around Todd and held the shaking form.

“I’m so tired of being fake, Scott,” Todd sobbed.

He cried himself to sleep in Scott’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much crying and drams! Sorry this has been so sad. I've kinda been letting my mood dictate how things go, and my mood is starting to tick up, so there should be a few chapters of at least semi-happy, awkward 'getting to know you' stuff coming up. Maybe some sexy fun times, but it might be too soon for that. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far!


	15. Chapter 15

Todd woke some time later, pressed against Scott’s side. He looked up at the other, noting how he wore his overnight goggles instead of his glasses. He briefly wondered how long Scott had been awake after he’d fallen asleep, when he’d had the chance to switch out his glasses for his goggles. Sighed into the soft sweater. 

He pulled himself from the comfort of Scott’s bed, the pleasant heat of another body pressed against his. Sighed again and shivered a bit when he stood. Felt so foolish.  
  
He used Scott’s bathroom and washed his hands, almost on autopilot. Went to Scott’s kitchen and started looking around in the cabinets as quietly as he could. Put on a pot of coffee to brew while he pulled out things he found to make breakfast even though it was only four in the morning.

Around an hour later, Scott wandered in. He gave Todd a sad smile. The dirty blonde pointed to the coffeemaker with a spatula. The older man filled two cups, sweetening Todd’s the way he’d observed the other doing in the past. When Todd took the offered cup with a small smile, a warm sensation spread throughout Scott’s chest. Woke him up a little.  
  
It was so very domestic, waking up to Todd cooking. Pouring him coffee. It felt almost normal, right. Good. But his smile faded when Todd turned back to his project, the events of last night flooding his waking brain.

“We can’t pretend last night didn’t happen,” Scott said as he waited for his coffee to cool.

“We can until after we eat,” Todd said, trying his damnedest to sound cheerful.

Scott sat his cup aside and moved in behind Todd, lightly pressing himself against the smaller man’s back. When Todd stiffened, Scott loosely wrapped his arms around the smaller body, gently nuzzling his hair.

“Keep going,” Scott said softly.

The brunette lifted his head when Todd turned in his grip.

“I kinda need ta be able ta move ta cook,” Todd tried to tease. Scott’s hands rested on the counter on either side of his stove. He tried so hard to keep up the façade. His teasing grin wavered when Scott took the spatula from his hand. He sat it off to the side and cupped the back of Todd’s head with his other hand. “Scott,” he breathed, “please.”

“Please what?” Scott asked, unable to keep his lips from curling up in the smallest of smiles.

“I- I don’t know,” he admitted, bringing his hands up to rest them on Scott’s chest. His splayed his fingers and sighed, looking at the webbing between them. Long fingers threaded in Todd’s hair and tilted his head up. “Why won’t you give up?” Todd asked quietly.

“Because I’m a spoiled brat, and I always get what I want. Or so some people would have you believe,” Scott teased softly, leaning in closer.

When Todd didn’t push him back, Scott closed the gap between them. Pressed his lips to Todd’s and patiently waited. The other responded slowly, parting his lips the slightest bit, letting just the outside of their mouths mold together. Let out a dreamy sigh when Scott tilted his head for a better angle. Let himself believe for just a moment, and opened his mouth for Scott’s exploration. 

After a minute of cautious, open-mouthed kisses, Scott let just the tip of his tongue slip over the moist back of Todd’s lower lip. Meeting no resistance, he pressed onward, trying to coax Todd’s tongue to life against his own. He let out a soft moan when he got it, Todd’s tongue curling around his, applying a gentle pressure. It was strange, but pleasant.

Something hissed and popped in the frying pan behind Todd and his yellow eyes shot open. He broke the kiss and looked ten kinds of surprised. He gave Scott a little push back and spun around, snatching the spatula off of the counter where Scott had put it.

Scott laughed out loud as Todd returned to whatever he was making, cursing at something that was sticking to the pan.

“Don’t laugh, jackass,” Todd said, “you made me burn one! That one’s yours,” he said as he sat something aside on a plate.

“What is it?” Scott asked, one hand still on the counter, the other on Todd’s hip, moving with him as he moved back and forth. 

“Bacon wrapped sausages,” Todd proudly declared. He glanced back at Scott in time to catch him making a strange face and smacking his lips. He laughed. “I told you I don’t taste good.”

“We’ll work around it,” Scott said, trailing his fingers up Todd’s side before pulling away entirely. “Do I have time to get a quick shower before the food is done?”

“If you can take a shower in less than twenty minutes,” Todd answered.

“I’ll be back in fifteen,” Scott answered, picking up his coffee. He took a sip and moved it to the coffee table in the living room. 

Fifteen minutes later, Todd was bringing heaping plates of food to the living room table. When Scott walked out shirtless, in just a pair of slacks with a towel hanging around his neck, Todd blushed brightly.

“Uh, too soon for being shirtless around you?” he asked awkwardly. 

“No!” Todd said a bit too quickly. “It’s, uh, okay,” he said, refusing to look at Scott directly.

“I’ll go put a shirt on,” Scott said with a chuckle.

Once he returned to the living room and took a seat next to Todd on the loveseat, he looked down at the food and gaped.

“Ya know, I’m starting to think you weren’t lying when you said you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who is trying to give me diabetes,” Scott said when he picked up his plate. Bacon wrapped sausage, fried potatoes and eggs. Maple flavored eggs, Scott noted when he took a bite. “I can feel my thighs getting thicker already.”

“I only meant to indulge your estrogen for one night, Scott,” Todd teased.

They fell into an easy routine of teasing as they ate. When they were finished, Todd hopped up to wash the dishes, but Scott grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

Scott initiated slow kisses that they shared until Todd was shaking. The dirty blonde broke the lip-lock for a deep breath.

“I told you we’d work around it,” Scott said with a sly little smile.

“If we have to eat before each time we kiss, we’re both going to get fat,” Todd said, carefully running the fingers of one hand through Scott’s hair.

“Fat and happy, like a couple of cats.”

Todd let out a happy little sigh and gave in, leaning forward to take Scott’s lips again. 

He decided he’d let himself pretend for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, like I had planned. I had a splitting headache that just wouldn't go away no matter what I did.


	16. Chapter 16

While Todd was at work, Scott went down to the dumpster and collected Todd’s book. He brushed the dirt off of it and carefully smoothed out the pages that had gotten crumpled. He wondered what Todd had been planning on doing with the book when he’d gone looking for it and almost hoped he’d been planning on writing, that he could convince Todd to keep writing. 

He texted Todd with an offer to pick him up from work and go somewhere afterward.

_Where?_ the text he received back read.

_Anywhere you want._ Scott responded.

_I always thought it might be nice to visit Neptune._ Todd responded, and Scott couldn’t help but smile. They even teased through texts. 

_The god or the planet?_ Scott asked.

_Clever_ was the only response for a while.

Scott daydreamed for a while about a comic he used to read, remembered how he used to imagine aquatic adventures with a certain character and wondered briefly if Todd’s webbed hands helped him swim better. He reckoned they did and gave a little chuckle at the thought. At quarter after one, he received another text.

_We could go see a movie. On break for the next fifteen._

_You have one in mind? Are you eating?_

_(1/2)I should be asking you that. Both of those. But yes and yes. We get a free small meal if we work more than four hours. There’s this_

_(2/2) new action flick that doesn’t look too bad._

_What’s it about?_

_From the ads it looked like it was about this guy who gets stuck in a video game._

_And he gets out through the power of love, or something like that?_

_Ugh. No. He has to beat or break the game to get out, or something like that. Ii think he’s a hacker._

_Your ending sounds better than mine lol_

_Damn skippy it does. Love don’t conquer all._ Scott scoffed in response to that.

_Such a romantic, Todd. You’ve captured my heart in your little webbed hands with your witty assessments of life._ Scott hesitated to send that for a moment, but gave in and hit send anyway.

A few minutes went by before he received a response and he started to worry that he had said something that he shouldn’t have.

_(1/2)If that does it for you, we should watch the news together more often. You’ll be hard as a rock and pining over me like a twelve year old_

_(2/2) girl pines over that actor with the glasses lol_

_Which one?_

_I dunno, but he’s in the movie I suggested._

_Well now we have to go to figure out who it is._

_It’s a date. I have to go back to work. I get off at a little after four._

Scott smiled to himself and reread the entire exchange. He didn’t quite care that he may have been pining like a young girl. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

He called Kitty.

“Hey Scott!” she answered happily.

“Hi, Kitty,” he said, laying back on his loveseat. “How’s things?”

“Pretty good, actually,” she answered, and there was a bit of shuffling in the background. “Rahne, Kurt and I are going to be doing a magic show at the children’s hospital later this week. I’m super excited. How are things with you?”

“Good here, too,” Scott answered, crossing his legs. “So, uh, I actually called for your advice,” he admitted quietly.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, and he could hear the nearly devious smile in her voice.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “I, uh, met someone, and-“

“Oh my god!” Kitty gasped. “Tell me all about her! What’s her favorite color, flower, movie, oh my god,” she gasped again, “like, hobbies, foods- When’s the wedding?” Scott groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, don’t you think?” he asked.

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, not sounding apologetic at all. “I’m just excited for you. That’s all. Tell me about her.”

“Uh, well, to answer your earlier questions; red, I don’t know, I don’t know – hates rom coms – likes reading and writing, likes fatty foods and we couldn’t get married, even if we wanted to, _which we don’t_ ,” he stressed. “I just met them. It’s first date advice I’m calling you for.”

“You’re in love with this woman and you don’t even know her favorite movie?” Kitty asked with a tiny scoff.

“I’m not in love with him- Ah fuck,” he groaned when he realized he’d slipped up. He could hear Kitty’s giddiness even though she wasn’t saying anything.

“I didn’t know you swung that way, Scott!” she teased.

“Laugh it up,” he bit out.

“I’m not laughing,” she said, “but I do owe Bobby twenty bucks.”

“What?” Scott asked, sitting up.

“Nothing! Nothing!” She said, her voice taking on a sing-song quality. “So, anyway-“

“No, seriously. Were you assholes betting on my sexuality?”

“Scott! Language!” she teased, and he could picture her turning her nose up and trying not to smile.

“Kitty, you’re twenty-five. If you can’t handle a curse word by now, I don’t know what to tell you. But, seriously,” he said again, getting up to walk over to the refrigerator. “Were you betting on my sexuality?”

“Yes,” she admitted quietly. She still sounded giddy.

“And you think Bobby won.”

“Yes.”

“What did Bobby say?”

“He said you were totes bi,” she said.

“Did he really say ‘totes’?” Scott asked, taking out a bottle of water.

“No, he said ‘totally’. I was just shortening it for the sake of our conversation,” Kitty answered.

“I’m not- Kitty, I don’t think-“ Scott sighed and uncapped the water, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Oh dear. We should probably be having this conversation in person,” she said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s not that. It’s fine. If I was dating someone of the same,” he trailed off for a moment, “whatever, it would come out eventually anyway. What I’m trying to say is- Are you alone?” Scott asked, once more taking the phone in hand. He paced as he waited for a response. Sat the water bottle on the coffee table.

“Just a sec,” she said, and he heard static as she and her phone phased through something. “I am now.”

“I don’t know how to say this, so bear with me,” he paused, scooped up his water bottle and took a long pull. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat it back down again, “and don’t laugh.”

“Matters of the heart are not laughing matters,” she said, sounding sure of herself. She ruined it with; “now spill.”

“It’s not- It’s never been about sex. Or, um, _parts_ ,” he said, feeling his face heat. “I don’t know if- if you understand what I’m trying to say.”

“Totes! That also means Kurt wins,” she added as an afterthought. 

“What?”

“Oh, um, Kurt put in his vote for demisexual,” she answered.

“What the fuck is that?” Scott asked, brow wrinkling in confusion and irritation.

“It’s where you’re only, like, sexually interested in people you care very deeply for, or something. I need to consult Tumblr.”

“Kitty,” he warned as he heard her pull the phone away from her ear.

“Can’t hear you, Scott. Checking Tumblr.”

So Scott waited. And waited. Until Kitty came back.

“Yeah, demisexual is defined as ‘a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone’.”

“That,” Scott stopped for a moment, looking out the living room window into the back parking lot, “sounds about right, actually.”

“Then I owe Kurt twenty bucks,” Kitty said, and Scott scoffed.

“What was your guess?”

“I said you were straight.”

“I thought I was until, well, you get the picture.”

“I certainly do,” she said, and once more, Scott could swear he heard her face creaking with her big, brilliant smile. “So, what do you need adv-“

“Wait,” Scott said. “Before we move on, I have to let you know that I’m very displeased with the three of you making bets on my sexuality.”

“Duly noted, and promptly ignored,” Kitty said. Scott groaned. “Now, come on! What do you need advice on?”

“We’re going to a movie later today,” he informed.

“Uh-huh?” she encouraged him to continue, but interrupted; “horror movies are great if you want him to end up in your arms. Oh! Is he a mutant? Scott! Scott!” she drew out his name the second time she said it, whining a bit.

“Yes, he’s a mutant, and we’re seeing an action film, thankyouverymuch.”

“What does he do?” she asked, and he could see her making that expression she made whenever she was trying to play innocent to get information out of someone. The expression that had stopped working on him by the time she’d turned seventeen.

“That’s for him to tell you, if he wants to,” he said, feeling that he’d dodged a bullet.

“You’re no fun,” she said, her pout slipping into her voice.

“So, after the movie,” Scott nearly growled, changing the subject.

“Wine and dine him!” she cheered. “That is, if he’s old enough to drink.”

“Yes, Kitty, Jesus!” he heard her titter.

“He could be nineteen or twenty,” she said, trying to sound innocent.

“He’s our age. We went to school with him.”

“Ooh, a late bloomer! Have you told the professor?”

“I’m pretty sure he knows already,” Scott said, a sense of dread creeping over him. What would the professor think, knowing he was shoving his tongue down the throat of a former Brotherhood member? He felt a little ill at the sudden terror that made his stomach clench.

“Scott?” Kitty asked. “Scott, you know he’s open-minded. He’s not going to care as long as it’s a consensual relationship.”

“I hope so,” Scott said on a breath.

“I could talk to him for you, if you want,” she said, and it almost sounded teasing.

“No!” Scott said, raising his voice a little. Kitty giggled.

“Fine, fine,” she said, “but, take him to O’John’s, since it’s a first date. Somewhere casual, but where you can still get his lips loose by feeding him a little wine,” she trailed off. “You seriously need to find out more about him. If you don’t know his favorite movie…”

“I will, Kitty. Thanks.”

“When do I get to meet him? Or, well, re-meet him, I guess.”

“Never, if I have anything to say about it,” Scott said, all too serious.

“Scott,” she whined.

“Nope!” he said, his voice taking on a teasing quality. “And stop betting on peoples sexualities!”

“Can we finish the pool we just started first? Please?”

“Who?” Scott asked, surprised at himself for it.

“Hank. I think he’s gay,” she said.

“Uh,” Scott stammered, “I do too, actually. Put me in for however much the bet is.”

“Naughty, Scott!” she said, and he could hear how excited she was. “I’ll keep you updated. Good luck on your date! If you have any left, wear that cologne Rogue got you for your birthday last year.”

“I haven’t used any of it at all, yet.”

“Good! Now’s your chance.”

“Thanks, Kitty. Seriously.”

“No prob! Love you like a brother,” she said.

“And you, like a sister,” he said, and hung up. 

At ten til three, Scott put on a dab of the cologne and grabbed his keys off the counter. He gave himself the once-over in the mirror and left to pick up Todd.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! The semester is over, my grades are in and I've got a couple of weeks in which I can attempt to get this finished! I'm a little disappointed in myself for getting a C in one of my classes, but I'll just have to try harder in the future. You've all waited several long months, so I'll make an attempt to update regularly until school starts up again. Enjoy!

“Hey,” Scott greeted, giving Todd a small smile as he stalked out of Gut Bomb. He leaned against the side of his convertible.

“Hey yourself,” the shorter mutant answered.

Todd stepped in close, then took a step away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

“You smell nice,” he muttered. A grin broke out over Scott’s face. He reached out and pulled Todd close, savoring the shocked expression on the other’s face. He buried his face in the other’s neck for a moment before pulling back.

“So do you,” he said, letting Todd put a respectable distance between them.

“I smell like fries,” Todd groused.

“I like that smell,” Scott said, still grinning. “So, uh, want to go back to your place and change real quick? The next showing of the movie is at five-ten.”

“Sure,” Todd said, hopping over the door into the passenger seat.

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked as he started his car.

“I’m still a little sore, but I’ll be ok,” Todd said, relaxing into his seat after he clicked his seatbelt in place. “You?”

“I’m alright. I talked to kitty earlier.” He paused for a moment as they pulled out of the parking lot, Scott paying more attention to his driving than the conversation until he was on a straight drive.

“What’d she have to say?”

“She’s doing a magic show at the children’s hospital later this week.”

“That’s sweet,” Todd said. He gave a little chuckle. “She could pull off some Houdini shit.”

“Yeah. Kurt and Rahne are doing it too.”

“Oh man. Those kids won’t know what hit ‘em! So much ‘magic’!” he said and scoffed. Scott gave his own amused little snort.

“As it turns out, Rahne is really good with kids. Must be a dog thing, because kids love her, too. She’s working as a promoter for the institute, and was doing some work with deaf kids on the side when she could.”

“Deaf kids?” Todd asked.

“Yeah,” Scott said with a nod. “Something about helping them learn visual cues as to how people and animals respond to certain situations.”

“Y’all are boy scouts,” Todd said, giving a shy smile and a soft chuckle.

“Technically, she’d be a girl scout,” Scott teased.

“Point,” Todd said, and looked away from Scott, opting to watch the scenery pass.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to help anyone, Todd?”

“Hmm,” Todd said, and thought about to question for a long moment. Scott chanced a glance over at the other and saw him tilt his head this way and that as if considering something. “Mostly just people I care about,” he answered honestly. Quietly.

“Go on,” Scott urged.

“Like Wanda, and Freddy. Lance, until he started calling Kitty all those annoying pet names.”

“Ugh,” Scott complained, “those are the worst. They still do that.”

“Still?” Todd asked, trying not to chuckle.

“A couple months ago, when the professor started talking to me about moving out for a bit, Kitty brought Lance in with her when she was trying to get me to come out of my room for more than food and alcohol,” he trailed off for a moment, “and, well, ‘schnookums’.”

“Ew,” Todd said, sticking his tongue out slightly. “Worst one I ever heard was ‘pookie pie’.”

“That’s terrible!” Scott groused.

“I vow that, if this relationship goes anywhere, the worst thing I will ever call you is ‘babe’,” Todd said, holding three fingers up. “Scouts honor.”

They pulled into their building’s lot then, and Scott looked over at Todd’s grinning face and three fingers.

“They’re supposed to be together,” he said. “Like this,” and held up his fingers.

“Oh my gawd. You really are a boyscout.”

“That’s! No!” Scott said, turning off the engine. “I only know that because Jubilee was in Girl Scouts, thanks.”

“I’m messin’ with ya, Scott.”

“Need help up the stairs?”

“I’ll manage on my own,” Todd said, using the door that time. “In fact,” he said, popping his back, “you can wait here. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. I’m guessing I don’t have to shower, since you like my fry cook smell,” he teased.

“Hurry back,” Scott said with a small smile.

“I will,” Todd responded, hopping off.

Scott turned on the radio while he waited, bouncing his leg in time to a song until he got a text.

_Good luck on your date! Call me when it’s over!_ from Kitty. He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. 

When Todd returned, he got in the car without saying a word. He simply gave a smile, buckled his seatbelt and waited. Scott looked over at him, turning the radio down and starting the car.

“What, no kiss?” he teased, taking a look at the other. Undamaged jeans and a brown T-shirt over what may have been a decent looking, cream colored sweater.

“There’s popcorn at the movies for that,” Todd said back, playfully turning his nose up.

“We’re going to be Garfield,” Scott warned. Todd scoffed.

“Oh shit,” he said mock warily, “I already hate Mondays. It’s already starting.”

The movie was decent, Scott noted with a shrug as they left the theatre. It turned out Todd hadn’t been too keen on public displays of affection, even in the darkness. He relented to Scott putting an arm around his shoulders, but that was it. Todd apologized for his movie selection, offered to pay Scott back for the tickets. Scott declined.

“It wasn’t bad. Just predictable,” Scott said. “Let’s get something to eat,” he offered, leading Todd away from the theatre, leaving his car in the lot.

The walk to the restaurant Kitty suggested wasn’t a very long one, but Todd started to get antsy the closer they got.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked when Todd wouldn’t go through the door he held open.

“Uh, I’m not allowed in there,” Todd answered, shifting about, running his fingers through his hair. He gave a nod toward a sign on the door.

_No muties_

Scott’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“That’s my fault,” Todd admitted. “Let’s go somewhere else and I’ll explain. We can order take out, if you want. I’ll pay.”

“Todd, I wanted to take you out somewhere,” Scott said, reaching out in a way that would be interpreted as friendly to an outsider, putting his hand on Todd’s arm.

“Yeah, well, when you look like me, you can’t go many places,” Todd said. “It’s fine, though. I used to drink in there a lot. Made people uncomfortable when I used my tongue. But, hey, I tip well, so most delivery drivers like me. They’re young, so mutant stuff doesn’t bother them as much.”

“Todd,” Scott started again, following after Todd as he turned to head back toward the theatre’s parking lot. “Things shouldn’t be this way,” he said and reached out for Todd’s hand. The other snatched it away and shoved both hands in his pockets before Scott could take one.

“Well, they are. Let’s just go home.”

On the walk back to his car, Scott started formulating a plan.

Back on the fourth floor of their building, Scott tried to lighten the mood.

“So, uh, your place or mine?” he asked with a playfully suggestive wriggle of his brows. He smirked when that drew a snort from the smaller mutant.

“There’s more to look at in your place,” Todd answered.

“Your place it is, then.” When Todd looked a bit surprised, Scott elaborated; “We’re supposed to look at each other on a date, right?” and gestured to Todd’s door.

“You ain’t got much to look at, but if you really want to stare at me and contemplate your life choices for a while, I guess I won’t complain as long as you do it quietly,” the blonde said with a short-lived, amused chuckle. When Todd turned to fit his key into the lock, he froze.

The door that he was certain he’d locked was unlocked.

Scott looked confused at the way the other had suddenly tensed and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright. After putting his ear to the door for a moment, Todd held up his hand, urging the other back. He slowly opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite Todd’s gesturing for Scott to stay back, the taller mutant moved in close behind the blonde as he edged open the door to his apartment. Scott had a hand on the edge of his glasses, ready to blast an intruder.

Todd threw open the door.

Before it hit the wall, the shorter man let out a loud sigh of relief.

“God damn it, Freddy. You scared me half to death,” he bit out, steadying the door as it bounced back. He turned to Cyclops with a brief apologetic look before stomping over to the large man occupying almost half of his plush couch.

“Sorry,” Blob responded, scratching his bearded double-chin with one hand. He brought the beer he’d nabbed from Todd’s refrigerator to his lips and took a long pull, “but I brought gifts.”

Scott closed the door behind him, standing by awkwardly. Unsure of what to do, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched. He was glad to see Todd relaxing, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do the same. After all, as far as Scott was aware, Blob was still a member of the Brotherhood.

“Yeah? What did you bring me?” Todd asked, wandering over to the refrigerator. He took out two beers and handed one off to Scott as he walked by. The blonde jerked his head on the direction of the couch, suggesting that the other follow him.

“Pictures from Wanda, another poster, newspaper clippings you might-“ Freddy stopped speaking the moment Scott entered his line of sight. As much as Scott hadn’t wanted to join the others on the couch, he did take a small bit of joy at the uncomfortable, wary look that passed over the intruder’s pudgy face. “What’s he doing here?” Freddy asked as Scott took up residence on the far end of the couch, perched on the arm rather than the cushion Todd had left open for him.

“He’s my,” and Todd hesitated for a moment, “friend, Freddy.”

“But he was always an ass to us in high school,” Freddy put forth, still eyeing the other.

Scott opened his mouth to say something about how the Brotherhood always started it, but sighed and looked elsewhere when Todd held up one webbed hand.

“He’s also an X-Geek.”

“Funny thing I found out, Freddy – people change.”

Blob sighed heavily in response.

“Whatever,” he said before taking another swig of beer, “it’s your life to live.” He paused a moment and frowned. “How did you guys even meet? You haven’t been working with the X-Men, have you, Todd?”

“No, I haven’t,” the smaller blonde said with a sigh of his own. He moved back into the space Scott had rejected and kicked his sneakers off before pulling his feet up under him. He was tempted to lean back against Scott, unaware that the other was just as tempted to wrap an arm around him, but curled in on himself instead.

“Right,” Freddy said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” He sat forward, straightened the collar of his polo shirt and took a large yellow envelope from the table in front of him. “This is from Wanda,” he said as he handed it over.

Todd opened the package and pulled out the contents; a picture frame with four pictures haphazardly thrust under the glass. The first was Wanda, smiling and vibrant. Until that moment Todd had managed to put it from his mind that Wanda was pregnant. His smile faded to a grimace, which he promptly hid and moved on to look at the other pictures. One was Freddy waving at the camera, a third was as many of Magneto’s acolytes as could reasonably fit in one place long enough for their picture to be taken. The last one made Toad snort out loud and Scott look over his shoulder. It was a picture of Pietro. Though the picture was a bit blurry, it could clearly be seen that he was, in fact, skidding across a linoleum floor thanks to a banana peel. In silver Sharpie Wanda had written along one side of the picture _I set this up just for you – thought you’d get a kick out of it._

“Classic,” Toad said. He looked a bit surprised when Freddy stood up. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah,” the larger man answered, “I’ve stayed longer than I should have already. Wanda just wanted to know what your reaction to the pictures was. I’ll see you around Christmas, right?” he asked, extending one massive arm.

“A’course,” Toad answered, carefully setting the frame down. He hopped up and wrapped one arm as far around Freddy as he could manage. The two shared an almost awkward hug, both seeming reluctant to pull apart.

Blob gave a lazy salute as he headed out the door. Todd locked the door behind his friend and leaned his forehead against it, letting out an irritated, stuttered breath.

“Todd?” Scott asked after a minute.

“Yeah, sorry,” Todd muttered, turning around. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed that Scott had moved in close behind him, and his eyes darted up from the sweater-clad chest to Scott’s concerned expression. He quickly turned his eyes down again and said “for everything.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for,” Scott said, resting his hands on the shoulders that he continuously forgot were so bony.

Todd had an indecisive look on his features, his chin tucked against his chest. He lifted his head for a moment then dropped it again. Scott rubbed his thumbs firmly over the sharp collarbones, giving Todd a moment to make whatever decision he was contemplating.

Scott gasped when Todd gripped the sides of his face and pulled him down, forcing their lips together before either could have a second thought. One of Scott’s hands slipped from the slender shoulder, his palm slamming against the door. His other hand slipped down to Todd’s ribs, which he could feel even through the two layers of fabric the blonde was wearing. Scott greedily drank in the throaty sound Todd made when the taller mutant pressed the length of his body against him, effectively pinning the shorter man against the door.

“Oh, Scott,” Todd breathed, pulling away from the other. He moaned as Scott’s teeth caught his lower lip and pulled. “Wait, ah, wait,” he whined, clutching the sides of Scott’s face, holding him back.

“What is it?” Scott asked, bringing his hands up to cradle Toad’s thin elbows.

“Let’s move to the couch,” Todd rasped lowly.

Scott gaped for a moment. “O-OK,” he said, and followed the other, letting him lead him by the loose grip on his wrist Todd took as he slithered out of the taller man’s grasp. Toad pushed him down on the couch and Scott couldn’t believe his luck when the smaller mutant straddled his lap. Scott let his hands come to rest on the small of the other’s back, still outside the two layers of cloth, still surprised to find that he could feel the bumps of his spine. Why that was a sobering experience when he knew the other was thin, Scott couldn’t say, but an arrow of clarity shot through his lust-addled mind. “Are you sure you’re OK with this?” he asked. “It’s been a long, rough day.”

“I thought you wanted,” Todd paused to shift about awkwardly, which wasn’t helping Scott’s desire to slow things down at all, “this. More.”

“I do,” Scott said, “I do. Can’t you feel me poking you? Just, damn. I just don’t think we should jump from one crutch to the next so fast.”

Todd sighed and let his forehead rest against Scott’s shoulder.

“You’re right. Fuck. Christ, we’re so fucked up,” Todd muttered into the neck of the brunette’s sweater.

“Hey,” Scott said, gently lifting Todd’s head with one hand while he scooted down the couch, holding the smaller mutant on his lap with the other. He stole a quick, soft kiss before laying back, pulling Todd down with him. “There’s nothing wrong with taking some time.”

“It’s been too long already,” Todd muttered against the other’s chin.

“I know the feeling,” Scott admitted, helping the blonde move around until he found a comfortable position to lay in on top of the brunette where they could share long, slow kisses without exerting much effort.

“How’s that taste for ya?” Todd teased after a moment.

“I think I’m getting used to it,” Scott said. His sincerity made Todd scoff.

“You deserve better,” Todd mumbled, just barely loud enough for the other to hear. “I’ve got too much baggage.”

“We all do. It comes with being a mutant,” Scott said with an air of finality that told Todd that Scott wasn’t going to be pushed away so easily.

Todd sighed, but gave a weak smile that wasn’t entirely faked. The two shared soft, languid kisses for several minutes until Todd pulled away, pressing a kiss to Scott’s chin before resting his head on the broad chest. Todd dozed off first to the feeling of Scott running one hand up and down his back. The auburn haired mutant followed shortly.


	19. Chapter 19

Scott wakes to the sound and feeling of his phone vibrating incessantly.

Scott groaned, shifting around. His hips thrust up against the mass on top of him without his express permission, the vibration and pressure on his length drawing out those first few wonderful yet hazy moments of wakefulness. After a few lethargic rolls of his hips, Scott checked his face for his glasses. Finding them in place, he opened his eyes. Heat rushed to his face when he realized he was shamelessly, sluggishly rutting against a sleeping Todd while his phone informed him of a series of texts. He groaned again, though out of shame instead of pleasure that time.

After a few deep breaths, he weaseled his hand between himself, the sofa and Toad to get into his pocket and pull out his phone. He rolled his eyes when he noted multiple notifications from Kitty.

_Hey, how’d it go?_

_It’s been six hours! Are you seriously still out? What are you doing?!_

_Oh, I get it! You guys are going at it! Sorry for interrupting!_

_Have fun! ;) Use protection!_

Then there were the texts that woke him up.

_Geez, going tantric or something? Text meee!_ Which Scott snorted at. He noted the time as three minutes prior. There was also a text from Kurt less than a minute before:

_The professor just scolded Kitty for texting you so much lol Sorry for betting on your sexuality. You can bet on mine if it would make you feel better._

Scott quickly tapped out a response.

_It’s fine, just don’t make a habit of it. And I don’t need to bet on yours. I know you’re straight._

While he was trying to figure out what to say to Kitty, he received a response from Kurt.

_Guilty as charged! XD_

After several minutes of thought and idly stroking Todd’s long hair with his free hand, he came up with a response.

_Sorry I didn’t text sooner, but my sex life is none of your business. However, this time, if you must know, we did NOT have sex. We fell asleep on the couch after mutant-haters and Blob ruined our date._ After sending the text, Scott realized that it wasn’t such a bad date. A boring movie and some kissing and cuddling weren’t the worst ways a date could turn out. His stomach rumbled and he realized that they had yet to eat.

_OMG! Are you OK? Blob?_ Scott grimaced when he realized he’d mentioned Blob by name. He figured he could brush it off as a public incident if she pushed him on it later.

_I’m fine and it’s a long story._

Scott received another text, but was too distracted by Todd waking up to even look at it.

“Morning,” Scott said with a little chuckle as Todd lifted his head from his chest with an irritated grunt. Todd rubbed his puffy cheek with one hand and swiped his lips to make sure he hadn’t drooled in his sleep.

“Is it really morning already?” Todd whined, making Scott’s smile widen.

“It’s a little after eleven,” Scott answered, reaching out to cup Todd’s puffy cheek. Todd grunted and started to turn away, but the brunette slipped his fingers into long, blonde locks. “Kiss?” Scott asked, raising his brows.

“After we both just woke up? If that’s what you want,” Todd said with a snort and lifted himself. He leaned forward and took Scott’s lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, Scott grimaced. “Yeah, I might have the worst morning breath on the planet,” Todd said with a humorless snort.

“I’ll get used to it. Also, it’ll be better after we eat,” Scott suggested.

“Oh, right. Food,” Todd muttered, sitting up. Scott found himself lamenting the loss of the smaller body on top if his. “We were supposed to be on a date, huh? How about Chinese? Maybe some Thai, yo?” and the way Todd spoke made Scott smile all over again. “What’s up?” the blonde asked, raising a brow upon realizing Scott was staring at him and smiling.

“Your accent is thicker after you wake up,” Scott noted with amusement.

“Then you get to call and order,” Todd said with an irritated snort, looking away and crossing his arms.

“It’s cute,” Scott said, moving closer until their legs touched and he could wrap his arm around the slender shoulders, “and Chinese sounds good.”

The two talked over chicken dishes and steamed vegetables, even laughing at points. Todd put the gifts Blob had brought him behind the TV so they wouldn’t distract him from their date. They plowed through their food, finishing off every last grain of rice and sprig of broccoli, sprawling out on the floor afterward.

“When’s your next day off?” Scott asked.

“Three days from now,” Todd answered, letting Scott take his hand.

“We should do this again, then,” the taller mutant said, bringing the webbed hand to his lips.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Todd responded, watching with a giddy expression as Scott kissed the back of his hand and started toward his wrist. “You dork,” he said, giving the other’s face a careful, playful shove. Scott pressed a kiss to the other’s palm before falling away, letting himself be pushed back.

The brunette sighed happily when Todd laid down beside him and pressed his face into his shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Todd muttered in disbelief and chuckled softly.

“Hmm?” Scott asked.

“Nothing,” Todd said, threading his fingers in Scotts. “I’m just… Happy.”

“Good, then my plan is working.”

Todd scoffed in response, but let Scott draw him in to a kiss. When they parted blonde whined.

“I have to work in the morning,” he groaned.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll let you go,” Scott said, taking Todd’s lips again. And again and again until Todd rolled over on top of him, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders.

“Scott. Really. My sleep schedule is fucked enough as it is.”

“Alright, alright, sorry. Mm. Goodnight,” Scott said, pushing Todd up and stealing one last kiss before slipping out the door. He waved at the other before closing the door behind him.

Back in his apartment, Scott looked at the text he missed from Kitty, finding more than one.

_What happened?_

_You sure there’s not another abnormally large strong-man mutant? Because I just talked to Lance and the only place Blob went today was Toad’s place._

_Scott, you’re not dating Toad… Are you?_

“Shit,” he muttered.

_Kitty, if you’re still awake, please call me._

Not thirty seconds later, the phone rang. Scott took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for this conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

“Please tell me you are not dating Toad,” is the first thing out of Kitty’s mouth when Scott answers.

“Do you want me to lie to you?” Scott asked, his tone measured. He managed not to sigh into the receiver.

“Scott,” Kitty moaned. She then sighed and clicked her tongue. “I thought you had better taste than that.”

“Watch it, Kitty. That’s my boyf-friend you’re talking about.” He mentally kicked himself for stammering on the word, and suddenly understood why Todd had hesitated earlier that day when telling Blob about their relationship. Why he’d said they were fiends instead of something more. It was strange, seemed out of context. They didn’t know the situations that had brought the two together. “And he doesn’t go by that anymore. He’s just Todd now.”

Kitty sighed again and Scott could hear her banging her feet against something - a habit she’d developed several years ago to relieve stress.

“I just can’t-“ she stopped with an irritated noise. “Help me wrap my head around this, Scott. Why him of all people?”

“He’s changed a lot since high school. He’s not- he’s,” the auburn haired mutant trailed off and sighed, closing his eyes. He pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We share a lot of hobbies.”

“Like what, pretending to be a hardass and secretly having a heart of gold?” Kitty teased as the thumping continued. Scott almost snorted out loud about how true those words were. He couldn’t help but think about how Todd had wanted to off himself just so he wouldn’t be a burden to anyone. He knew he’d felt the same way Kitty did in that moment the first time he saw Todd again and he hated himself for it. He didn’t know or care that Todd was constantly being harassed, threatened, beaten up. That he was suicidal. Knowing what he knew now, he felt like an asshole. He felt like he’d always been an asshole for not caring what made the brotherhood act the way they did, for not doing more to help them. He felt the pulling sensation behind his nose that warned of tears and he let his glasses fall back into place so he could lean his head back. The thumping continued even as Kitty asked “Scott? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just,” he paused for a moment, “thinking.”

“Right. It’s fine. But I still want to know what you see in him.”

“He’s into literature and poetry, and he’s hard working. He supports himself by himself even though his mutation is obvious. He’s,” and Scott trailed off once more. When he continued, Kitty had stopped kicking whatever it was that she’d been kicking, sure she’d miss what he had to say if she didn’t. “…Strong.”

“We’re talking about the same guy, right? Todd Tolansky. About five-foot-three, dirty blonde hair. Smells kinda bad?” She asked as she resumed the thumping. The sound her feet made sound like they were hitting something wooden, so Scott assumed she was sitting on her bed, swinging her heels against its frame.

“Yeah, well, he’s about five-seven now and doesn’t smell all that bad anymore. He has a job, so, ya know, an offensive odor would get him fired.”

“Yeah, I know he works at Gut Bomb. He acts like he doesn’t know Kurt and me when we go in.” She sighed. “The one time I went in there with Lance, he acted like he didn’t know him, either. Anyway, that’s not important. I just. Damn. What do you two even do together?”

“A lot of poetry reading. We talk about books, watch the news, watch movies,” Scott answered. He then quietly added “we cuddle,” and trailed off in shame.

“Fuck me, Scott. Seriously?”

“Kitty! I have never heard you use the F-word!” Scott gasped, momentarily distracted from the tense conversation at hand.

“I’ve actually been using it for about two years now, but, whatever.” Kitty sighed heavily and Scott had to pull the phone away from his ear for a second. “Are you happy?” she asked, sounding sad.

“Yeah, Kitty. I am,” Scott said without a moment of hesitation. “It’s a little complicated, but we both want and need this.” There was a moment where the only sound either of them heard was the thunking of Kitty’s feet. “I- I’m not going to say I love him yet, but maybe someday.”

Kitty sighed again.

“If that’s really what you want, far be it from me to stop you. But, like, I dunno. Can I meet him again soon or something, because the Todd I remember was an asshole.”

“Yeah. In a few days we’ll have lunch or something and you’ll see.” Scott went quiet for a moment. “Oh, and please, for the love of god, don’t tell anyone. I’d like to tell them on my own time.”

“I won’t, Scott. I’m sorry for being a dick.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d have reacted the same way, too.”

“Love you like a brother.”

“And you like a sister.”

Scott woke late the next day, showered and got on his computer. He browsed some mutants rights forums and checked Kitty’s Tumblr and Facebook posts to make sure she didn’t mention his relationship status. He poured himself a glass of scotch and put the bottle away, confident that he could handle only having one drink to sip while he sat and read. He’d just taken his first sip and turned the page when there came a knock at the door. He got up to answer it with a sigh, but was surprised to find Todd there.

“Hey,” he said, sounding shocked. “Uh, c’mon in.”

Todd didn’t look too happy as he stalked in, stole Scott’s drink and downed it.

“Hey,” Scott whined.

“You don’t need it anyway,” Todd teased with a small flick of his tongue before his face fell back into his mildly irritated expression.

“Something happen at work?” Scott asked.

“No, but I did get an incredibly rare text from Freddy,” Todd said, eyes darting over to Scott. He raised a brow defiantly when Scott raised a brow of his own.

“Go on.”

“Did you tell anyone about our relationship?” the blonde asked, flopping down on the couch.

“I- well- Kitty figured it out.”

“How?” the smaller mutant questioned, curling his legs up under himself.

“I accidentally let it slip that Blob interrupted my date yesterday and she put the pieces together.”

“Ah. Smart kid,” Todd said, taking his phone from the pocket of his hoodie.

“Why?” Scott asked, sitting next to the smaller mutant, cautiously putting an arm around his shoulders. After an indecisive moment, Todd leaned into the embrace and showed the other the text from Blob.

_r u dating cyclops?_

“I don’t know what to say ta that,” Todd admitted.

“I’ll go along with whatever you want to say,” Scott said, giving the other’s opposite shoulder a squeeze.

“Well, it’d be useless to lie at tis point. If Kitty knows, Lance knows. If Lance knows there’s the possibility that the entire Brotherhood knows by now.”

“I asked her to keep it between us, though.”

“Yeah, but she probably had to bounce ideas off of Lance to figure it out,” Todd said with a sigh.

“What are you afraid of happening if Blob finds out?”

“I’m afraid I’ll lose the only friend I have left, Scott. I,” Todd started, tucking his face into Scott’s neck, “I really like you, but I’m playin’ this by ear. I’m still scared that you’ll run to a better option when one is presented to ya, and if I lose Freddy, I really will be alone and those tranquilizers will start callin’ my name again.”

“I thought you got rid of those?” Todd said nothing in response. “Why would you lose Blob as a friend? Is he, uh, homophobic, or something?”

“Nah, he doesn’t care about that. It’s that you’re with the X-Men.”

“Well, technically right now I’m not,” Scott said, trying to keep his voice light, almost a bit teasing to try to lighten the mood. It didn’t seem to work.

“Yeah, but eventually you’ll go back,” Todd muttered, bringing one hand up to clutch at Scott’s sweater.

Scott lifted his hand to cradle the bony elbow and whispered “I’d like to take you with me when I do.”

Todd snorted.

“I’m serious,” Scott said, briefly pressing his lips to Todd’s cheek.

“I know, and that’s why it’s so funny,” Todd remarked, turning his head to meet Scott’s lips. “What do I say?”

“Whatever you want to,” Scott answered, pulling a huffing Todd against his side. “I was going to meet with Kitty sometime later this week to try to better explain things to her. Maybe you can have Blob come down and meet us somewhere and we’ll talk this out, yeah?”

“Yeah, OK,” Todd said quietly with a small, tight nod.

_Yeah ___was the response he sent. Todd waited for a response with trembling hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of my friends didn't like Kitty when we were watching the reruns of this show as kids, but I always really liked her even though the way she talked kind of annoyed me. Not sure why. Maybe it's because she seems like the spoiled-sweet type and I have a soft spot for spoiled sweet types. She's also a badass in WatXM, and that's always cool. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. I'll try to include some at least semi-sexy bits in the next few chapters alongside the drams.


	21. Chapter 21

_wtf y?!_ came the response from Blob.

Though his fingers were shaking, Todd couldn’t help but snark a little;

_You can’t even bother to use full sentences when talking about something so serious?_

“Oh gawd, I shouldn’t’a said that,” the blonde said with a groan. The only thing that kept him from getting up and pacing was Scott’s hand on his shoulder, holding him close to his side.

“Everything is going to be OK, Todd,” Scott tried to reassure the other, briefly pressing his lips to the top of the little blonde head.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve got options. I don’t,” Todd hissed. Scott had a knee-jerk angry reaction but suppressed it, forcing himself to understand why Todd was upset.

“Look, if he really is your friend, he’ll deal with it,” Scott said, rubbing his hand up and down Todd’s bicep.

“I hope so.”

Several minutes of silence passed before Todd received another text.

_(1/2) Why the fuck are you dating an X-FREAK who couldn’t give a flying fuck about you? He’s probably only with you to get Brotherhood_

_(2/2) secrets._

_I don’t have any Brotherhood secrets anymore, Freddy. I’m virtually useless. ___

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Scott muttered, but Todd sent the text anyway.

“It’s true, though. I’m not good fer anythin’,” Todd mumbled with a shake of his head.

“I like you well enough,” Scott said, resting his cheek against the top of Todd’s head.

“I think you’re the only one,” Todd huffed.

_You don’t think he’s going to leave you after he figures that out?_

Todd looked up at Scott with a tight brow. Scott lifted his free hand to Todd’s cheek, turning his face into his and pressed their lips together.

“I don’t know if this will mean anything to you right now, but I’m not going to leave you,” Scott said quietly, his lips brushing Todd’s as he spoke. Todd let out a worried sigh and leaned up to take a careful kiss.

“I-“ Todd started, but stopped with a sigh. Shook his head before he tried again; “I trust you, Scott. I mean, I trust that you believe that you’re not going to leave me.”

Scott sighed. After a long, tense moment, Scott put out a suggestion of “ask him to meet us for lunch on your next day off. We’ll get Kitty to come, too, and Lance, I guess.”

“I don’t think I really want to see Lance,” Todd said, “but I’ll deal with Kitty.”

As much as Scott wanted to ask why, he instead sat about coordinating the meeting between the four of them. After a tentative schedule was achieved, Scott poured another glass of scotch and handed it off to the blonde. He retrieved another glass from the cabinet and poured half of a glass for himself. The two sat and sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes.

“Look, I’m sorr-“

“I should apolo-“

Todd snorted. Scott smiled.

Scott’s smile widened when Todd turned to him and took one of his hands in both of his. Todd opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then shut it. He huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I- I need to tell y- I think it’s time I told you why I left the Brotherhood. I mean, you’ve probably figured it out already, but, just, uh, let me finish this drink first,” he said, letting go of Scott’s hands in favor of tipping back the rest of his drink.

“You don’t have to,” Scott said, resting his hand on Todd’s back.

“You don’t want to know?” Todd asked, growling at the burn in his throat.

“Of course I’m curious,” Scott said, “but it isn’t important.” He paused briefly, then looked a bit surprised. “That’s not exactly what I mean! Uh, what I mean is that it’s not going to change the way I feel about you. I like who you are now. Who you were makes no difference.”

Todd looked away, his brow pulled tight. “I still hope you feel that way when I’m done telling you… This.” He sighed through his nose and looked at the floor between his feet, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “It started when I was dating Wanda. Pietro thought it was my fault that her powers were growin’ harder to control every day. He thought I was stressing her out, pissing her off. Emotionally abusing her, because, ya know, I was nowhere near as physically strong as she was back then, and as for powers? Psh,” Todd rolled his eyes and snorted. “But, yeah, he thought I was abusing her, so he started abusing me.”

Scott’s lips parted and his brows shot up.

“Yeah, and turning up in her room with bruises made Wanda think I was cheating on her when she was having… violent times. Pietro thought she’d break up with me if this kept happening, so he got even rougher. Freddy and Lance noticed what was going on and they tried to talk Pietro out of it, but he threatened to go to his dad and have them removed from the Brotherhood, and they didn’t have anywhere to go, so,” Todd trailed off again.

“So, Wanda thought you cheated on her, broke up with you and Pietro kicked you out of the Brotherhood house?” Scott asked, gently rubbing his palm along Todd’s spine.

“No,” the shorter man said with a snort, then hung his head. “Nope. I wish it was that simple.

“I was just sore all the time at first. Then Pietro fractured my leg.” Scott winced at that. “I couldn’t fight, and I had Magneto himself to deal with, threatening to kick me out if I didn’t pick back up to my bare minimum of being ‘the distraction’. That’s about when I started turning to drugs. The beatings didn’t hurt so much anymore and god damn was Wanda beautiful. Even when she was angry with me. Even when she was the one hurting me.” He let out a harsh breath, blowing a few strands of his hair out of his face. “And, on the drugs I was on, I could go for days regardless of the bruising, the fractures, the broken bones in my feet and the cuts ‘n’ burns. It really wasn’t so bad, I guess. The boss was proud’a me, Wanda held me like I was her favorite fuckin’ doll and, well,” his words faded into silence for a moment as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them. “Pietro got worse with me, but I was oblivious to it while I was high. I was managing. Then Lance found my stash.”

“Then he kicked you out for your heroin use?” Scott asked.

“Heroin?” Todd asked, sitting up a little straighter and looking confused. “Oh, no, that came later. Lance was the one to kick me out, but not until after Wanda recovered with your guys’ help and she broke up with me. And yeah, it was because I wasn’t interested in getting help over my drug addiction.

“To make a long story medium length-“

“Wait, if it wasn’t herion, what drugs were you taking? I can’t imagine Lance kicking you out over some painkillers or pot,” Scott said, looking confused.

“Meth, Scott,” Todd answered. He couldn’t see Scott’s eyes for the glare of his shades, but he could tell the other was balking at the idea. “I had to have stimulants. I couldn’t do downers and have kept up with all the work Magneto and Mystique had me doing. I started with heroin because I wanted to stop feeling. Plush, it was cheaper,” he said with a dark chuckle. “But, yeah, so, that’s why I’m not in the Brotherhood anymore. Pietro hates me and Lance hates that I won’t get help.”

“But, you’re clean now, right?” Scott asked, moving his hand up to a slender shoulder. “Why didn’t you try to go back?”

Todd looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and motioned to Scott’s unfinished drink. “May I?” When Scott nodded, he downed what little was left in the glass. He sat it down on the coffee table just a little too hard and grimaced at the thunk. “I’m doing the best that I can, Scott.”

“When was the last time you,” Scott trailed off, unable to finish the question.

“Ah, the last time th’ hate group ambushed me. I really am trying.” Todd was quiet for a moment. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice, or call me out on my track marks, or something.”

“I didn’t even think to look. If I had, I’d have assumed it was just more bruising from the hate group.” Conversation stalled again. “Can I see?” Scott asked, his voice far away, almost reverent.

“See what?” Todd asked, brow scrunched in confusion.

“Your arms,” Scott answered.

“I’d rather you didn’t, but I guess you’ll see eventually, one way or another.”

Todd sat back and moved his left hand to the end of his right sleeve. He hesitated for a moment, sighed and then pushed the fabric up.

Scott stared in awe. He carefully reached out, holding the top side of Todd’s arm as he turned the underside up.

Starting at his wrist, there were circular white marks, what was left of the scarring from the incident with the fryer. Then, as Scott’s eyes traveled the pale skin, he noticed a thick patch of thin white and yellow-pink lines. Some were uniform in their length and thickness, some were cross-hatched. Those were clearly very old scars, the remnants of teenage angst and loneliness, made with different blades over many years. About halfway to his elbow, the red and brown and nearly back circles and ovular lines started. They littered the vein all the way to his bicep, which was still covered by Todd’s sweater.

Todd let out a peel of bitter laughter. “Still want me, Scott?” he asked.

Todd’s face went slack with surprise when he heard Scott’s answer. “Yeah,” the taller mutant breathed, “yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going places! Weird places! Is this going the route you expected? Is it predictable? Is drug addiction a tired trope at this point? Leave me a comment and let me know. 
> 
> I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has commented so far. I'm usually in such a hurry when I post these tings that I just write a few sentences of whatever is on my mind and then submit it so I can run off to do whatever other thing it is that I have to do. But! I really do appreciate the comments and, as always, if you notice spelling or grammatical errors, or the use of an overused trope, please point it out to me. Hope you all had a happy holiday season.
> 
> ~JOLT


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a feely naughty bit, so feel free to skip it if you're only reading for the drams.

“I still want you,” Scott breathes, bringing his lips down to Todd’s arm. “More now than ever.”

When Todd let Scott straddle his lap, he realized just how thin and small he was in comparison to the other. He’d never particularly thought the underside of his arms were all that sensitive, either, but when Scott lifted his arm carefully to press his lips against it he shivered. Scott held Todd’s arm above his head, kissing the skin atop the damaged veins, the hand that wasn’t holding him resting on his shoulder. Watching with half-lidded eyes, the blonde shifted under the weight of the brunette. He cried out when Scott nipped his wrist. Todd’s free hand shot to Scott’s hip and gripped hard.

“Scott!” he whined.

“Too much?” Scott asked, leaning back on Todd’s knees. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Todd couldn’t speak for a minute for the heat rising from his groin and belly to catch in his throat. His blood was singing and surging, and he wanted to be bitten again. That realization forced the breath from his lungs in a whimper.

“Yeah,” Todd breathed, then his brows shot up. “No! No, I mean. You’re not hurting me. I just, ya know, wasn’t expecting this,” Todd said, sliding the hand on Scott’s hip up under his shirt to grip the slight love-handles Scott had acquired during his depression. Relaxing back into the couch, Todd pinched at the slight flab and smiled, letting the arm Scott held go lax. “Prob’ly should have, though. I bet its part of your hero complex.”

“Hero complex,” Scott said with a scoff. “Even if I had a hero complex, I don’t think you’re looking to be saved,” the auburn haired mutant said, leaning forward. He held Todd’s wrist against the couch and leaned down, boxing the smaller mutant in.

“No, I’m not,” Todd breathed, taking his free hand away from Scott and offering it up for him to hold alongside the other. Cyclops did and pulled Todd’s other sleeve up, moving to hold both slender wrists in one hand. Todd gave a little whine and weakly pulled at Scott’s grip, though it was only symbolic. Todd rolled his hips up against Scott’s backside and nearly purred. “Scott,” he whined.

“I’ve got you,” Scott hushed and started to pull Todd’s sweater up.

“Wait. Wait, Scott.”

“What’s wrong?”

Todd looked away, his brows scrunching. “I-“ he started, but cut himself off. “Not yet, OK?” He turned his eyes toward Scott, fearful of the other’s response.

“Alright. Yeah,” Scott said, pressing his lips to Todd’s cheek. “Can I still play with you outside of your clothes?”

“Yeah,” Todd whispered, turning his head to let Scott kiss him. His lips parted for Scott’s tongue and he arched his back against the press of the taller man’s hand to his chest. When Scott’s fingers found one of Todd’s nipples through the scratchy fabric of his shirt, the blonde thrust his hips hard, nearly bucking Scott off. This prompted a moan from the larger man, and he twisted the hardening nub again, tongue-fucking the other’s helpless mouth. Todd found his tongue limp, unable to do anything but whimper and squirm. He finally got his wits about him when their hips found a rhythm and Scott rocked back against him as Todd pushed up. “Fuck, Scott. If we keep this up, I’m gonna cum in my fucking pants,” he groaned.

“Then maybe we should get you out of them,” Scott suggested.

Todd let out a frustrated groan.

“We don’t have to do that. It’s alright. Just tell me what you want,” Scott suggested, letting go of Todd’s wrists to drag his fingertips down the length of one of Todd’s forearms.

Todd brought his hands down to Scott’s hips, holding him in place as he humped slightly. “How much do you trust me?” he asked.

“I trust you,” Scott readily agreed.

“Then get off me. Sit back on the sofa.”

Scott did as told, his brow scrunched and his shirt rucked up a bit. He drew in a sharp breath, quickly closing his eyes when Todd’s fingers found his glasses. “Todd?” he asked as the other took them away. “This might not be a good idea- Oh,” Scott gasped, pushing against the palm at his groin.

“Just keep your eyes closed. Trust me.”

Unable to open his eyes, Scott could only do as told. Todd popped the button on his pants and then tended to his own. He guided Scott’s hands to his sides and pressed forward, their lengths sliding together. “Your glasses are on the table. Tell me to stop and I will,” Todd whispered, punctuating his statement with a nip at the other’s ear.

Scott spread his legs further for the blonde, who climbed between them. Scott’s lids fluttered as a slick substance was poured over both of their cocks that Todd held loosely in one hand. “Todd,” Scott whined helplessly. He made a pitiful noise in his throat when Todd kissed one of his eyelids. “That’s dangerous,” he warned, pushing up into the too-light grip.

“Makes it a little more fun, don’t it?” Todd teased, lips pressed to the taller man’s temple. Scott could only moan quietly in response.

After a few minutes of rutting against each other, Scott was a writhing mess. Practically blinded, everything was that much more intense – the slippery substance letting his turgid length slide against Todd’s. He could feel every bump and curve perfectly. Todd’s length was slender, but the vein about the bottom was thick and hot and he could feel the other’s blood pumping in time with his own.

“Hey, I’m about there,” Todd rasped into Scott’s hair.

Scott hastily rucked his shirt up just under his armpits with a whispered “please,” fucking the tunnel Todd’s hand made. When the other groaned, when Scott felt the other’s cock start to jump, he wished he could open his eyes and see the expression on the other’s face. He jumped when a couple of thick spurts of cum managed to find his chest, groaned when Todd’s emissions slid down his length and joined whatever substance was easing the slide of their bodies. Scott found his own release at the sounds Todd was making, in the way the other kept thrusting weakly even after he came, whining Scott’s name like a prayer- like he was begging for something. “Fuck, Todd!” he gasped as his cock pulsed, throwing his arm over his face to keep himself from opening his eyes.

The two couldn’t help going limp, Todd leaning heavily on Scott, both lazily rolling their hips through the aftershocks.

“Fuck me,” Todd muttered, nudging Scott’s hand aside so he could nuzzle soft, brown locks for a moment before pressing kisses along his temple, cheek and chin, eventually taking his lips. “Hold still a minute and I’ll get us cleaned up. Fuck you look good like that,” Todd growled.

“You get to see and I don’t?” Scott asked, his head following the sound of the other’s footsteps. “That’s hardly fair. Todd could hear the pout in the other’s – now his lover, maybe, he thought – voice as he went to get a washcloth.

“If you want to see the way you look before you clean up, far be it from me to stop you,” he said upon his return, having already cleaned himself up and righted his clothing.

“That’s not what I meant,” Scott said with a huffed sigh through his nose.

“Good, because I kinda wanna clean you up myself, right now, anyway,” Todd teased, and reveled in the way Scott jumped when he ran the lukewarm cloth over the taller mutant’s abdomen. He cleaned the other and stole a kiss before picking up Scott’s shades off the table and handing them back to him.

“Now if only that had happened the first time you’d stolen my shades, huh?” Scott teased, looking up at the grinning face of the other. He smiled at how wild his hair looked, messed and draped over his shoulders.

“I think you’d’a punched me in the face if I’d tried.”

“I think I would have, too,” Scott said with a laugh. He reached out to wrap his arms around Todd’s middle, pulling him close so he could rest his forehead on the thin stomach. “I feel like I should say ‘thank you’, but thanking you for that feels weird.”

“You don’t have to say anything, but I would like to sit. I’m so drained right now. Physic’ly, Mentally, and emotion’ly. But no fussing,” Todd said, holding up a hand. He dropped it to Scott’s shoulder. “’Cuz I’m happy. I feel like Tuesday is gonna go alright ‘n’ maybe we can cuddle right here, right now. Come up wit’ some annoying pet names to call each other and piss off Kitty,” Todd rambled a bit, trying to hide a loopy, goofy grin.

“Let’s go to my bed instead,” Scott suggested, standing up. He carefully picked up the cloth Todd had used to clean them up from the coffee table and headed to the bathroom. “I want to cuddle proper,” Scott said, turning up his nose the slightest bit. He threw the cloth in the sink, not bothering to even wash it.

Todd scoffed in response, but followed Scott to his bedroom anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Todd went back to his own place to sleep for the night, and that disappointed Scott.

But, the goggled mutant understood the other’s plight as Scott couldn’t quite keep his hands to himself. They squirmed about the bed, Todd almost giggling and Scott chuckling warmly. The touching wasn’t expressly sexual, but they rolled around the bed anyway, the fitted sheet popping off of one end at some point, making the two lose themselves in a fit of laughter. They wrinkled Scott’s sheets until Todd decided he wouldn’t get any sleep like that and stole a kiss before vanishing to his own place.

Monday went by too quickly for their tastes, and Tuesday morning found them both in Todd’s apartment as the slender mutant tried to decide what to wear. He emerged from his room in the third outfit he’d tried on that morning, and Scott had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from snickering.

“What?” Todd demanded, hissing the word. He pulled at the sleeve of his cream-colored button-down.

“You’re wearing a sweatervest, Todd. I’m sorry,” Scott said, unable to stop his snickering. The blonde huffed as he tugged at the hem of his sweater.

“Well, what am I supposed to wear?” Todd asked, his too-wide mouth twisting down in a pout.

“Not a sweatervest. It seems like you’re trying too hard,” Scott said, standing from the couch. He put his hands on the pouting mutant’s shoulders. “Why do you even have this anyway?”

“I needed something that looked fancy, but was cheap. It was two bucks, and I think it looks OK,” Todd grumbled, “it got me my job at Gut Bomb.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going to a job interview, Todd. Wear something less,” Scott trailed off into chuckles, barely managing to finish with “… Fancy.” Todd scoffed and batted Scott’s hands away. “Oh, I have an idea,” Scott said. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he walked quickly out the door. He returned a short time later with a piece of thick brown cloth in his hand. “Wear this over a pair of jeans. Trust me.”

Todd was not inclined to trust that grinning face.

He reluctantly retreated to his room to try on the scrap of fabric anyway.

“I’m not wearing this,” he said upon emergence from his room.

The blonde had opted to leave the cream colored button-down on under the brown sweater Scott had given him, as the garment was oversized and would have shown off too much of his skin for the smaller mutant’s taste. It hung off of one shoulder and bunched about his hips.

“Why not? It’s cute,” Scott said with a barely restrained grin.

“It’s too big! And I don’t wanna be ‘cute’!” Todd hissed.

“Look,” Scott said, taking Todd’s arms about the elbows, “it’s casual, probably more comfortable than that vest, and it’s mine. Any skepticism Kitty may have will melt like butter when she sees how adorable you look in my clothes. She might even want to take pictures of you for her Tumblr,” Scott added the last bit with a quiet snort.

“I definitely don’t want to wear it, then!” Todd groaned and turned to head back to his room. Scott’s arms around his shoulders stopped him. The smaller mutant allowed himself to be pulled back against the larger body.

“Wear it for me?” Scott asked, resting his chin on one bony shoulder. When Todd started grumbling, Scott offered “I’ll let you pick what I wear.”

Todd considered this for a moment. He turned and looked at Scott with a wary expression. It turned into a calculating one that made Scott second guess his offer.

“Alright,” Todd said with a wicked grin.

Late that morning, the two found themselves waiting in an outdoor portion of a mutant-friendly café for their guests. Scott tried his damnedest to stop fidgeting, to stop pulling the slightly-too-short shirt Todd had lent him down. It was a band T-shirt. Luckily a dark one, one for that band that both Todd and a small handful of his friends seemed to like. It kept riding up, but luckily he had a windbreaker on over it. It didn’t stop him from fidgeting and feeling self-conscious.

“Gawd, will you stop?” Todd griped.

“I can’t help it! This shirt is too small!” Scott whispered harshly.

“You look fine. But, if it doesn’t fit right, maybe you should keep up with those runs you’ve been going on.”

“Maybe you should gain some weight,” Scott quipped.

“Maybe I should. Order me something sweet,” Todd teased, bumping his knee against Scott’s.

Kitty approached while Todd was nibbling on one of a dozen mixed doughnuts that Scott had purchased.

“Hey Scott, Todd,” She addressed them with a polite wave. When Scott stood to greet her with a hug, she noted his shirt, her eyes widening. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. “I didn’t know you liked them!”

“It’s Todd’s fault,” Scott said, a bit startled, carefully returning her hug.

“Really?” she said, sounding surprised. Kitty pulled away from Scott and looked around him at Todd. The blonde gave her a weak smile. “It’s been a while, Todd,” she said, taking up a seat opposite the one Scott had vacated. Scott sat back down and put his hand on Todd’s knee under the table.

“It has. How have you been?” Todd asked, struggling to maintain eye contact. He sat his half-eaten doughnut on a napkin in front of him.

“Oh, I’ve been alright. I’m a little surprised with this,” she waved her hand in the men’s general direction, “turn of events, and the political climate isn’t looking good for mutants, but I’m generally happy. You?” she asked, leaning back and crossing her legs.

“The last few years have been kinda rough,” Todd said, pulling his doughnut into smaller pieces so he’d have something to look at other than Kitty, “but things have definitely gotten better recently.” The blonde cast a shy glance over at Scott and couldn’t help but smile a bit when the other squeezed his knee. He put a piece of the pastry in his mouth to hide the reaction.

“Like, how did you two even meet?” Kitty asked. She happily tore into a doughnut when Scott offered her one. She looked up expectantly from around something chocolate-covered at Scott.

“Well, uh, he lives in the building I moved into, and I showed him my place. Well, he saw _Candide_ and that was that,” Scott said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

“Nerds,” Kitty teased and scoffed. She turned her head when the chair next to her was pulled out. “Hey Fred,” she said.

“Kitty,” he addressed surprisingly politely.

“Wait,” Scott said, holding up a hand. “Just how much have I missed? Are you two really on first name terms?”

“It’s kind of hard not to be when she’s attached to Lance at the hip,” Blob teased. Kitty rolled her eyes.

“How does that work with our groups constantly being at odds?” Scott asked, motioning back and forth between himself and Blob.

“We don’t talk politics and we avoid each other on the battlefield,” Kitty supplied before stuffing the last bite of her doughnut in her mouth.

“Lance finally learned to tell us when she’s coming over so we don’t talk about Brotherhood stuff when she’s around,” Blob said with a slight nod. “Thanks,” he said, taking a doughnut when Scott offered. Todd nibbled at the remains of his food to avoid Blob’s inquisitive staring. “What do you two even like about each other?”

“I like his dark sense of humor,” Scott offered readily. The corners of Todd’s mouth turned up.

“Scott is sickeningly sweet. He’s gonna give me diabeetus,” the blonde said, pronouncing the name of the illness wrong on purpose.

“No, you’re doing that to me,” Scott corrected. “You should see the food this guy makes.”

“I have. It sucked to have to learn to cook on my own without him,” Freddy answered. Todd was almost beaming at the compliments until he noticed the look Kitty was leveling at him. He shrunk back a bit and took Scott’s hand under the table.

“Kitty. Is something wrong?” Scott asked. She sighed.

“I feel like this is a joke, ya know?” she asked, and Blob nodded in response.

“It’s not,” Scott said, giving Todd’s hand a squeeze.

“Kiss,” Kitty suggested.

Todd looked a bit fearful, but Scott didn’t need to look at the other to understand that he was upset by this suggestion.

“No, Kitty. I don’t think it’s necessary to show you, or anyone, anything to prove that we are in a relationship,” Scott said, pinning kitty with a look that made her back down.

“Scott,” Todd said quietly, moving their clasped hands on top of the table. “There,” he huffed, turning away. “I really do like him, ya know,” he said, still looking off in the distance, pouting.

Kitty smiled, helped herself to another doughnut and changed the subject.

The group chatted quietly for about an hour, talking mostly about hobbies and jobs unrelated to what group they allied themselves with. Kitty and Todd spend a decent portion of that time gossiping about that band they liked so much, and when they teased each other they found that there was no resentment in their words. When Blob left, it reminded Kitty that she should probably go to. As Todd got up to give Freddy a hug, Scott pulled Kitty aside for a moment.

“I want to do something special for Todd and I need your help. I’ll message you about it on Facebook, OK?”

“Sure, Scott. I’d be glad to help. He’s changed so much,” she trailed off for a moment. “And he looks fucking adorable in your clothes.” Once again, Scott was stunned by Kitty’s language. “It’s so cute that you two wore each other’s clothes today. That shirt’s a little small on you, though, isn’t it?” she teased.

“Damn it. I knew it was too small,” Scott complained.

“Relax, it’s cute. I’m happy for you, Scott,” Kitty said, drawing Scott into a hug. “Whatever I can do to help, I will.

“Text me!” she said, waving. She smiled and waved at Todd before taking off.

“That went surprisingly well,” Todd said as he took to Scott’s side. The taller mutant splayed his arm in an offer, smiling brightly when the blonde moved in close and let him put an arm around his shoulders.

“It did, didn’t it?” Scott couldn’t stop smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next couple weeks Scott would come to find out that Todd liked giving head.

_Loved_ it, actually.

On mornings when Todd didn’t work, Scott would wake to a hot, moist mouth and a thick, slick tongue wrapped around and sliding up and down his half-interested morning wood. He’d quickly become fully interested with wakefulness, carding his fingers in sleep-tousled locks, calling out for Todd. Webbed hands held down his thighs until Scott got the idea and held still, at which point Todd would move one hand away and slide it into his own sweats to join the other in the pursuit of pleasure.

As much as Todd liked Scott to hold still during lazy morning blowjobs, the smaller mutant liked being choked on the stiff prick during their evening romps just as much. He’d whine and practically beg for it, guiding Scott’s hands into his hair and urging him to pull and push. He’d grab Scott’s ass and squeeze - whether on the outside of a pair of jeans, or slacks or directly on bare, bouncy cheeks - prompting a rougher, deeper thrust.

Scott also came to find that Todd still wasn’t too keen on being exposed, so any giving of pleasure on Scott’s part was delegated to rough groping on the outside of thick fabrics and the occasional permitted slip of a hand under Todd’s shirt or a brief detour into his boxers to feel the heat of his arousal for only a moment. This meant no romantic showers like Scott had been hoping for, and he almost felt like he wasn’t doing his part, even though Todd insisted he was. Every time Scott protested, every time he worried out loud that he wasn’t properly reciprocating, Todd silenced him with a kiss, gave a little wiggle in his lap and did things with his tongue that made Scott forget his own name.

They’d gone out just to go out twice since their meeting with Kitty and Freddy; once to a comic and used book store, and once to the park to throw around a Frisbee. When they returned home from the park, Todd had put his foot down and said “no more park for a while” because a young child had stopped Todd to question him about the way he looked.

The look of discomfort on Todd’s face had been obvious to everyone but the six-or-seven-year-old boy, as he leaned down on the child’s level to listen to his question about his ashen, olive-tinted skin and long tongue. Scott thought he might have to intervene and save Todd from the kid in the Spider-Man jacket, but the shorter mutant surprised him when he forced a smile and said

“I’m kinda like Spider-Man, ya know?” Scott snorted at the way the kid’s eyes lit up at Todd’s words, unable to resist cracking a small smile. “But where he’s got powers like a spider, I’ve got powers like a frog, and frogs are way cooler. Ya wanna know why?”

“Why?” the child asked in all its big, hazel-eyed wonder, holding on tight to the strings of his hood.  
“Because frogs eat spiders!” Todd said and held his hands up like claws, making a face at the child and adding a playful little “rawr!” To this, the child shrieked in horror, then squealed in delight. Todd rested his arms on his knees and looked to be amused while the child dissolved into a complete and utter guffaw. Todd stood when he noticed a woman approaching.

She was a good deal bigger than Todd in both height and weight, but looked at him with fear nonetheless. She took the boy by the hand and pulled the boy away despite his declaration that he wanted to talk to “Frog-Man” some more. The woman kept glancing back as if to make sure Todd wasn’t following them and, much to Scott’s surprise, Todd only sighed. Instead of looking at least a little bit angry like Scott had expected, Todd just shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and started walking off toward Scott’s car.

“I guess we’re done here?” the auburn haired mutant asked.

“I guess,” Todd answered with a shrug. “I just wanna go home.”

Home, at that moment, was Todd’s place, curled up on the plush couch with a couple of beers. When Scott tried to comfort Todd, tried to tell him that the kid’s interest in him was proof positive that at least the next generation would have less problems with mutants, the younger mutant silenced the other’s feel-good rhetoric by slipping his tongue into his mouth. He then slid to the floor between Scott’s knees and gave the man one hell of a blowjob, blaming the tears on Scott’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

Scott would have some words with himself about letting that happen later, over a few glasses of whiskey, but he knew he could never say no to his blonde lover’s tongue. Not when it could do, well, _everything_.

A week closer to the event that Scott and Kitty were planning, Todd finds that, when looking at the decorative bottles in and on the TV stand in his lover’s apartment, that a lot more of the alcohol is consumed than he expected it to be.

“Scott,” Todd started, pulling out a bottle with something fruity and red-tinted. “Have you been drinking again?” he asked, pouring both himself and Scott a glass.

Scott looked ashamed when he accepted the glass from the blonde. “I- yeah, a little bit,” he admitted.

“Why?” Todd asked, curling his legs under himself as he sat on the couch next to the taller mutant. “I thought things were going well.”

“They were- are! Things _are_ going well, Todd,” Scott said, taking a sip of his drink so he’d have something to blame the pink on his cheeks for. “I just got- got a little upset a few days ago.”

“After the park,” Todd said, and it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Scott said into the rim of his glass.

“You didn’t seem too broken up about it when your dick was in my mouth,” Todd said, one side of his mouth quirked in a small smirk.

“That’s- ah, can I be completely honest with you for a minute?” Scott asked.

“I’d hope that you’re always honest with me.”

“Well, uh, that was actually the part that upset me.”

“What?” Todd asked, and tipped his glass back. He set it on the coffee table and turned to look at Scott, letting one leg dangle off the front of the couch.

“There’s a lot about that that I want to say, so just- just let me say it, OK?”

“Yeah, sure,” Todd said, his eyes opened just a little wider. He folded his hands together and let them rest on his knee, trying not to let the terror he felt show on his face. But, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, so he was almost certain the other could hear it to, or see it in some pulsing vein he figured he was unaware of but everyone else could see.

“I-“ Scott started, then closed his mouth. He opened it again and sighed, turning away for a second. He put his drink to his lips and took a few sips, knowing he couldn’t yet blame the coloring of his cheeks on the drink. “I feel like I’m not doing enough for you.

“When I try to comfort you, you- well, you – I dunno, I guess you take that as me being upset and comfort me, usually with cuddles or, um, head,” and the brunette looked decidedly embarrassed by that admission. “It, uh, makes me feel pretty shitty because I get everything I want and I don’t really even know what you want, ya know? Like, I feel like I’m taking advantage of you, kinda, when you just – blow me,” he whispered, “and I don’t get to return the favor or really do anything nice for you. So, yeah, I got a little upset and I had a few glasses, but I wasn’t plastered or anything, like I used to get. Just a little tipsy. But, um, I did kinda make us reservations at a nice restaurant next week, if you’d like to go.” He did feel a little bit guilty for slipping his sneaky plan he’d been working on with Kitty – and Kurt, and the Professor and many of the others at the institute – but it was all a part of relieving some of his own guilt on a larger scale while trying to make Todd happy. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to touch Todd, to see him nude and to shower with him, but that wasn’t his main goal.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Scott. You scared the hell out of me for a second, there,” Todd said on a relieved breath.

“Come again?” Scorr asked, then pursed his lips.

“I thought you were gonna break up with me there for a sec,” the shorter mutant admitted.

“What? No! No, no, no,” Scott said, hurriedly setting his drink aside to take Todd’s hands in his. “I’m most certainly not breaking up with you. I, uh, I guess I’m just asking you to be a little more open with me? I mean, like, if I can’t _see_ you, I just- I just wish you’d tell me why.”

“Yeah,” Todd said with a nod. “I can tell you why right now.” Both of Scott’s eyebrows shot up and he looked to the other for his answer. “I have, like, zero self-confidence, Scott.

“If you’re told something all yer life, you tend to believe it, and all I’ve ever gotten is _freak_ , _gross ___, _disgusting_ ,”he trailed off for a moment, looking away. He numbly watched the news ticker on the TV tell him something he couldn’t quite comprehend for a few seconds before he sighed, blowing an errant strand of hair from his face. He wanted to fix his ponytail, but he didn’t want to let go of Scott’s hands. Though a small part of him did want to let go of Scott’s hands, a niggling thought reared its ugly head - _Scott deserves better_. “I, uh,” he started talking again before that train of thought could consume him, “I know it might seem a little weird to you, since you want to see me and all, but I,” Todd stopped to lick his lips. “I’m afraid of what you’ll think. And I know you’ll _tell_ me you like what you see because we’ve bonded. Like, we obviously have feelings for each other, but, like, it’s going to take some time before I believe that you _mean_ it.

“And just one more thing. Like, I can believe that you’re attracted to my personality, sure, and I like that, but,” he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. “Ah, making you feel good makes me feel better about myself.”

“It- it does?” Scott asked. “You don’t feel,” he bobbed his head from right to left as he tried to come up with a word, “used?”

Todd snorted in response. “God, no,” he said with a little smile. “I actually feel the tiniest bit sexy when you’ve got your hands in my hair and you’re fucking down my throat.” Scott made a tiny, throaty noise at that. “Like, not actually sexy, but,” Todd looked down at their clasped hands as he trailed off, trying to find a better word. He eventually settled on “wanted.” Todd could feel his cheeks turning red and almost didn’t want to look up.

“You _are_ wanted,” Scott breathed.

“I know, but, like, I only feel that way when I’m driving you wild. I’m just- just not ready to take my clothes off in front of you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Scott said with a shake of his head. “But, uh, how about that other thing?”

“What other thing?” It only took Todd a few seconds to realize what Scott meant. “Oh, wow. Your drunken dinner reservations.” Todd let out a fond little huff and shook his head. “I’m not real good with fancy stuff, especially in public.”

“Yeah, but, it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it? I mean, I already tried to give them to Kitty so she could take Lance, or something, but she has plans that night and the reservations are kind of non-refundable,” Scott trailed off, taking one hand from Todd’s to stuff it in his hair and look as awkward as possible.

“Geez, Scott. What kind of swanky place did you waste Xavier’s money on?” Todd teased.

“I was kind of hoping it wouldn’t be a waste,” Scott said, bringing the hand in his hair down to play with one of Todd’s sleeves. “So, can we at least try it?”

Todd sighed heavily through his nose. “I guess,” he started, “on one condition.”

“Name it,” Scott said, looking hopeful.

“We eat and leave. No dilly-dallying or fuckin’ around. Food, wine – for me, none for you since you have to drive – home. Deal?”

“Yeah! Of course. I think you’ll like it.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I don’t wanna see you get your little heart broken,” Todd mumbled.

“As long as I have you, my heart will be fine,” Scott said, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

“You’re such a sap,” Todd said, letting himself be held. He let himself be kissed, too, and enjoyed the way Scott raked his fingers through his hair, even if he did lose his hair band. “Alright, enough of this. I have to work tomorrow,” Todd said with a huff. He stole another kiss, finished off his beverage and headed back to his place.

Scott couldn’t stop smiling as he sipped the rest of his drink. He had a lot to think about by way of Todd’s issues with his appearance, but at least the other was being honest with him, and that warmed him all over better than any alcohol could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be able to wrap this up the way I want to in thirty chapters, but I'm going to try. However, if it seems rushed at all I will make it longer. But, while we're working toward a climax on this story, I may start thinking about my next big multi-chapter story. Feel free to leave me suggestions on any pairing with Toad you may be interested in seeing.
> 
> As for my commentary on this chapter in particular, I love giving Toad sexual hang-ups because those types drive me crazy (in a good way). Maybe I'm weird, but you guys seem to like it, so. As always; grammar, spelling, tropes, dumb shit - point it out. Thanks bunches.
> 
> ~JOLT


	25. Chapter 25

The next week was going by too quickly for Todd.

He realized he didn’t have anything to wear worthy of a five-star restaurant in New York, and brought that to Scott’s attention. He showed Scott his tux from high school and the other tried not to giggle.

“Man, shut up,” the blonde groused. “I’ve never needed anything like that, and I got this at a thrift store.” Todd smoothed out slight wrinkles in the light blue fabric fondly.

“It’s still in pretty good condition,” Scott said, taking the end of one sleeve in hand. “I guess we could fix it up, get you a different shirt to wear under it because you are not wearing this fluffy yellow thing in public, ugh,” the taller mutant complained. Todd snorted. “I’m serious,” Scott said, looking down his nose at Todd.

“Yeah, yeah,” Todd said, shaking his head. “It might be a little too short.”

“I know someone who can fix that,” Scott said.

“You know someone who can do everything, don’t’cha?” Todd teased, laying the suit out on his couch and crossing his arms.

“Now that I know a decent cook, yeah,” Scott said, giving the blonde a sweet smile. “Well, as loathe as I am to admit it, Logan is a good cook.

“Well, let me call someone about editing this,” Scott said, taking out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Kurt,” he said, and Todd raised a brow. “Can you do me a favor? Todd needs his suit fixed. Yeah. Yeah. No, I’m going to get him a new shirt and a real tie.” He paused for a moment and listened, snickered. “Man, shut up. Yeah, I’ll bring it by later today. Thanks, man.” He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Kurt? Really?” Todd asked skeptically.

“Yeah, why? The man can sew,” Scott answered.

“Does he, uh, does he know about us?” the blonde asked, fidgeting nervously, wringing his hands.

“Uh, yeah,” Scott admitted sheepishly.

“How’d he take it?” Todd asked, stepping in close to the taller man. He reached out for the bottom of Scott’s sweater and took it between his fingers.

“Well, actually,” Scott said, resting his hands on Todd’s forearms. “He was a little surprised at first, but he’s happy for us.” Scott pulled Todd closer with his grip on the slender forearms, suggesting Todd wrap his arms around him, which he did. He took Todd’s face in his hands and gave a lazy smile, turning his head up to take his lips in a soft kiss.

Todd’s eyes fluttered closed as le lost himself to the press of lips on his. He gave a quiet sigh when Scott parted his lips with his own.

“Scott,” Todd breathed, clutching the back of Scott’s sweater.

“Shh,” Scott hushed, slipping his fingers under the hoodie and T-shirt the blonde wore. Todd gasped and bit slightly at Scott’s bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth as the other just barely touched the skin of his sides. Scott let out a heavy breath when Todd released his lip and muttered against the corner of the other’s mouth; “tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable.”

“Yeah,” Todd acquiesced, tightening his grip on the taller man.

Scott’s hands slid around to Todd’s back, one set of fingers trailing up Todd’s spine, the others playing with the waistband of Todd’s boxers. Todd arched his back away from the feather-light touch, whining softly into the neck of Scott’s sweater. The fingers at his waistband slid under and into his boxers, under his jeans, dipping teasingly into the very top of his crack while nails lightly counted the bumps of Todd’s spine. Little, breathy gasps escaped Todd’s mouth as he squirmed against Scott, who smiled into loose blonde locks.

“Too much?” Scott asked.

“No,” Todd said with a little shake of his head, his hair falling forward and blocking out his face, “no, it’s,” he trailed off for a moment, gasping at the soft scratching up his back, “it’s OK. It’s good.”

Scott took his hand from inside Todd’s pants to twist in Todd’s hair, guiding his head back so he could kiss the shorter man again. Todd lost himself in kisses, whined pitifully when the hand fingering the bumps on his spine moved to his hip. Scott’s thumb dug into the deep dip of his hip, making Todd cry out. Scott blinked a few times, trying to gage the reaction.

“Is that-“ Scott started, but cut himself off with a moan as Todd pushed into the touch, jerking up into the rough touch into that sensitive dip. Todd’s pants slid down to rest low on his hips as Scott circled his thumb and gripped with his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, Scott,” Todd breathed. “I want, ah, I want,” he whined, bringing his hands to Scott’s love-handles, clinging to the baby-fat desperately. He forced his fingers under the slightly-too-tight slacks and squeezed.

“Tell me what you want,” Scott asked, turning his hand so he could rub the jutting hip bone with three of his four fingers, his thumb rubbing the skin above.

“Touch me,” Todd keened, squirming around until Scott’s hand was sliding down the front of his boxers. Both gasped when Scott’s fingers brushed Todd’s stiffening length. “Want it,” Todd whispered.

Their lips reconnected as Scott palmed the slender length, tugging gently in a way that made Todd squirm. He pushed hard into Scott’s hand, and the taller man shivered at the strength of Todd’s hips. Those short, jerky movements and the power they exhibited made Scott moan, made Scott want. He was a little surprised that the forcefulness of Todd’s humping evoked that sort of feeling in him, but he decided he’d question that later. Just being able to touch Todd’s swollen length was enough for now.

Twenty minutes later, after a handjob for Todd and a blowjob for Scott, the two reclined on Todd’s sofa, loosely cuddling.

“Wanna come with me when I drop your suit off later?” Scott asked, affectionately rubbing Todd’s shoulder.

“I probably shouldn’t, but I’m feeling pretty chill right now, so sure,” Todd said with a contented sigh. “Just, can I stay in the car?”

“Yeah, sure. How about I just have Kurt come out to the car, huh? That way, a group of people from the institute won’t wander out to see you when they realize you’re there,” Scott suggested.

“I guess,” Todd muttered, his fingers tightening in the end of Scott’s sweater. “I mean, the last time I interacted with Kurt, I was trying to hurt him. I can’t believe he’d want to talk to me or anything,” Todd said with a weak shrug of his shoulders.

“He wants to see you, Todd. He wants to get to know you. He might even want to apologize,” Scott said, trailing off with pursed lips.

“He’s got nothing to apologize for. I was the jackass,” Todd said quietly.

“Psh,” Scott started with a fond shake of his head. “You two can bond over feeling guilty about shit that isn’t your fault, it looks like.” Todd snorted in response.

“Short nap before we go?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

Scott parked in the garage at the institute, and pulled out his phone to text Kurt. Logan had been changing the oil on his bike when the younger mutants pulled up, and let the oil drip into a pan while he wiped his hands and walked over to the driver’s side window of Scott’s car. The bespectacled mutant rolled his window down and addressed Logan;

“Hey, Logan,” and Todd couldn’t decide how, exactly, Scott sounded. Perhaps a little timid, or maybe a little wary, standoffish.

“Hey slim,” Logan said. “It’s good to see ya out and about,” he said, almost gently. The short mutant ducked down to look over at Todd, who tried to shrink back into his seat. “Hey, jumpy,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Todd said quietly. Wolverine smirked at the way Todd shrunk away.

“Well, I just wanted to say hello. I’ll see you two later,” he said, and checked his hands to make sure they were clean before reaching in the window to pat Scott’s shoulder. He went back to running maintenance on his bike.

“That wasn’t so bad, I guess,” Todd muttered, watching the thick man pick up the used oil pan to empty it.

“Hey-lo!” a voice from the back seat startled both of them. “Oh man, I remember thees thing,” Kurt said with a chuckle, holding up the sleeves of the suit that was hanging in the back.

“Jesus, Kurt. Warn a guy,” Scott said, holding his chest. He turned to glare at the younger man.

“Sorry,” Kurt said sheepishly, putting a three fingered hand to a fuzzy cheek as if checking to see if he was blushing. “Hi Todd,” he said, leaning forward.

“Kurt,” Todd greeted, his shoulders hunched.

“Relax,” Kurt said, reaching out to ruffle long, blonde locks. Todd swatted lazily at the fuzzy hand. “If you’re a friend of Scott’s, you’re a friend of mein.”

“I hope that doesn’t apply to boyfriends as well,” Todd snarked, making Scott chuckle.

“Gott, no,” Kurt said, sticking out his tongue. “I like women,” he supplied. “Alright, so,” he started, turning his attention back to the suit, “I need to know how much taller you are than the last time you did this, so I know what I need to do.”

“About three, maybe four inches,” Todd said with a one-shouldered shrug.

“OK,” Kurt responded with a nod, “I’ll go with four and you can always roll the pants legs under if they’re too long. Hmm,” he said in thought, scratching his chin. “Have you gained or lost a significant amount of weight?”

“I guess I’ve lost some weight,” Todd muttered. “That’s a twenty-eight and I wear a twenty-four now. My shoulders are a little broader, too.”

“Twenty-four? Goodness, Todd. You could stand to gain a few pounds, don’t you think?” Kurt asked.

“I’m working on it,” Todd grumbled.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “You might have to come back in a couple days to try it on and make sure it looks alright, but I’ll see vhat I can do,” he said with a small-fanged grin. “It was nice to see you both again,” he said, taking the suit off the hook. “Text me,” he said before vanishing with a quiet ‘bamf’.

“I have to say,” Todd started as they pulled out of the garage, Logan raising one hand in farewell, “it’s a little weird that your friends are just suddenly, uh, accepting me like they are.”

“Todd, they’ve always wanted to accept you. Our circumstances just kept that from happening,” he said, his head tilted slightly to the left. “Hey, how about some Chinese take-out? I’m craving General Tsaos.”

“Sounds good,” Todd said with a little smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering a movieverse Toad/Loki or Loki/Toad for my next multi-chapter fic. What do you all think of that idea? Is that something you'd read?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the new tags! 
> 
> This one is a sort of... triple feature! Feel free to think of it as a movie whereas all the previous chapters were episodes.

On the day of the event, Todd woke pressed against Scott’s side. Scott’s deliciously bare side, all that smooth skin laid out for him to explore.

Scott had convinced him to take the day off, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was sure that he could handle a six hour shift and a meal out, but he let his auburn haired lover talk him into making a lazy day of it. He decided he’d get a little revenge by drawing out their leisurely morning blowjob even longer than usual, but there was just one problem.

Scott was lying on his stomach.

Todd moved away from the other carefully, not wanting to jar him awake. He peeled the covers back and ran one hand up the older man’s spine, letting a lazy smile spread across his face at the way the other sighed in his sleep. He figured that, if he kissed and rubbed the other’s back long enough - sensually enough, Scott would eventually turn over and let him move on to more exciting places.

The auburn haired mutant had taken to sleeping in the nude when Todd was around, everything on display and ready for action in the mornings, having grown frustrated with his boxers on more than one occasion. Until that day, he’d always wound up on his back in the mornings, and Todd was enjoying having the new skin to explore.

He kissed his way down Scott’s spine, growling under his breath at the way Scott wriggled under him. Todd suddenly felt very possessive. He bit at one of Scott’s love-handles, then started sucking a bruise into the soft bit of pudge. Scott’s squirming increased, and his breath started coming in little gasps.

“Todd,” he breathed, arching his back when the blonde’s rough kisses moved to his tailbone. He quivered at the feeling of Todd’s hair dragging over his skin.

“Mornin’ babe,” Todd managed, his voice low and raspy against one of Scott’s ass cheeks. He nipped the flesh and Scott jumped.

“What’re ya doin’ back there?” Scott asked, sleepily, folding his arms and resting his head on them. He found himself pushing back into the touch when Todd groped the cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them back together, kissing along his crack.

“Mm,” Todd said, licking his lips. He pried the cheeks apart and rubbed his thumb teasingly over Scott’s hole. “You were laying on your stomach this morning, so I was looking for other parts of you to suck on.”

“So my ass- ah!” Scott gasped, trying to get away from the touch when Todd’s thumb started pressing harder against the pucker. “My ass seemed like something worth sucking on?” he asked.

“It sure did,” Todd said, taking his thumb away once he realized it was making Scott uncomfortable. “It still does,” he growled, planting a kiss at the top of Scott’s crack. “So how ‘bout it?” Todd gave a teasing lick between the perky globes.

Scott squirmed almost uncomfortably. He was laying on his erection, and it was screaming for Todd’s attention. He felt a heat low in his belly and an excited embarrassment at the feeling of Todd holding his ass-cheeks apart, but the idea of having something in his ass quite frankly terrified him.

“Scott?” Todd asked, raising his head. “It’s OK, we don’t have to.” The blonde gently rubbed his lover’s backside, kneading the cheeks lovingly.

“No, I- I want to. I just, uh,” Scott said, shifting his hips. He spread his legs, offering himself up to Todd. “Just stay on the outside of it for now.”

Todd shivered at the other’s words, pushing the blankets further down. He straddled Scott’s legs about the knees and pried the cheeks apart again. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, just slow and easy,” Scott said, repositioning his arms so he could grip the sheets in one hand, his pillow in the other.

The blonde pushed his face between the spread cheeks, pressing a kiss to the clenching hole. Scott’s brow pinched together at the strange sensation, said brows shooting up when Todd flicked his slick tongue over the pucker. “Oh,” he breathed in surprise. After a few more teasing flicks, Todd pushed a bit harder, the soft skin malleable under his tongue. Scott pushed back into Todd’s face, both men moaning as Todd started eating Scott’s ass in earnest. “Oh god, Todd,” Scott whined, writhing. He couldn’t understand just why it felt so wonderful to have that little ring of muscle tugged on, could barely comprehend his own actions when he reached back and fisted his fingers in Todd’s hair, pushing him harder into his ass. “More, more,” he begged when Todd moaned into his hole, sucking on the puckered flesh.

This went on for a few minutes, Todd having to pull Scott’s hand from his hair so he could come up for a breath before diving back in. The blonde moaned happily as the taller man wriggled back against his mouth.

“Todd, _more_ ,” Scott whined. His whine trailed off in a frustrated groan when the smaller mutant pulled back.

“What _more_ do you want, Scott? I can’t do _more_ without penetrating you,” Todd growled, watching the hole clench and relax as he held the cheeks apart with his thumbs. Scott moaned at the low rumble of his partner’s voice. He shook with want, and almost didn’t recognize his own voice when he rasped out

“Do it.”

Scott howled when Todd’s tongue started prying him open. Scott pushed his face into his pillow when that muscle plundered his pucker and massaged his inner walls. Mouth open and breathless, Scott’s body seized up when Todd’s tongue curled down toward his cock and bumped something wonderful. Todd pulled away and slurped his tongue back into his mouth at Scott’s loud “fuck!”

“You alright? Scott?” Todd asked, running his hands up and down the back of his shaking lover’s thighs.

“Yes,” Scott whined, “yes,” he said again, slumping into the mattress. He tried for a moment to catch his breath, panting. “Why’d you stop?”

“You sounded pained,” Todd explained, rubbing his fingers through his spit in Scott’s crack.

“No, Todd,” Scott said with a shake of his head. “God, no,” he husked. “It felt so fucking good, I- I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted. The lightly perspiring mutant wriggled his ass in a way that he hoped was tantalizing, looking over his shoulder at Todd. “I want to try it,” he whispered, for once glad for the googles keeping his eyes hidden from the other.

“Try what?” Todd asked, pushing his mussed hair out of his face.

Scott hid his face in his shoulder and muttered “sex.” Todd let out a croaking noise and Scott’s brows rose.

“Are you sure, Scott? I- I mean, I always thought- well, uh,” Todd rambled, gripping Scott’s thighs just below his ass.

“Yeah, I- I wanna try,” Scott said, once more looking back at Todd, whose face was red. “You always thought what?” he asked, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

“I always thought that, well, I thought that you’d be the one, uh, in me,” Todd squeaked out.

“Yeah, I’d hoped. But, fuck, that felt so good. Come on,” Scott said, trying to hump back against Todd. “I want to be with you like that,” he breathed. Todd shivered.

“Alright, alright,” Todd answered, leaning over to kiss Scott.

The two shared heated, needy kisses while Todd made quick work of opening Scott on his fingers. He sucked down the other’s moans, wrapping the smaller tongue in his, not caring that they were slobbering all over each other.

When Scott started whining desperately, Todd climbed back over his thighs. He pulled his sweats down and ran his fingers up the length of his cock, hissing at the touch. He licked his hand and slicked himself with his spit. Bracing himself on one arm and his toes, he angled his cock towards the eager pucker.

“You ready, babe?” Todd asked, kissing Scott under his ear.

“Yeah,” Scott answered, reaching one arm back to tangle his fingers in already tangled blonde hair. “Just, be gentle,” he asked.

“I will, I will,” Todd promised, pushing forward.

Scott whimpered as he was spread open on Todd’s slender dick, his hole clenching sporadically once the head ad popped through the ring of muscle. Todd continued to push deeper, panting in Scott’s ear.

“Oh god, Scott, you feel so good,” Todd whispered, then curled his tongue around Scott’s earlobe.

When Todd was fully seated, he stopped moving, though his arms and thighs quivered with the effort to stay still. He wanted to give Scott a moment to adjust, but the auburn-haired mutant was having none of that.

He humped back, trying to get more, find that angle that rubbed that sweet spot again.

“Scott,” Todd growled, latching onto Scott’s neck with his teeth. The taller man thrashed beneath him, pushing back hard, fucking himself on Todd’s dick. The breathy whine he let out when Todd latched onto his neck turned into a shout when Todd started pounding him in earnest.

Scott babbled incoherently, every nerve singing with pleasure as his muscles grew tight. His balls drew in close to his body, rutting his cock against the sheets with the help of Todd’s powerful thrusts. He let out a soundless gust of air from his slack jaw when he came, insides fluttering around Todd’s cock, his pulse throbbing against his smaller lover’s teeth.

He whined when Todd pulled out, when the blonde released his neck. Todd shifted over him, moaning into the back of his neck. Scott drew in a breath when he felt Todd’s release splatter his back. “Oh, Scott,” he moaned, kissing the back of the sweaty neck. He rubbed his softening length through the mess he made on the gorgeous back, kissing up into the soft, sweaty brown locks. He took Scott’s hand that had been twisted into the sheets and squeezed it. “Oh god, Scott,” he breathed, coming down from the high, catching that elusive breath.

With his grip on the younger man’s hand, he pulled Todd down on top of him, and the other got the hint, wrapping his free arm around him as best he could, burying his face in the other’s neck. The two stayed that way until their emissions cooled and started to feel tacky, pulled their skin uncomfortable with every slight shift.

“Oh, fuck I need a shower,” Scott grumbled as he nudged Todd into climbing off of him. The blonde pulled up his sweats and righted his sweatshirt before helping Scott up. “We don’t have anywhere to be until five,” he said, stretching his arms over his head. “What do you want to do until, like, three-thirty, four-ish when we have to start getting ready?”

“Just lounge about,” Todd said, “watch some TV, have a light lunch, maybe dick around on the internet. By the way, I’m so happy you have an ass now.”

“I’ve always had an ass,” Scott said with a raised brow.

“No, you haven’t. You were an inverted triangle with sticks coming out of it in high school. You’ve filled out a bit. It’s,” Todd trailed off for a moment, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, “it’s really nice.”

Scott rolled his eyes, the gesture evident by the motion of his head. “Want to shower with me?” he asked. When Todd looked apprehensive, Scott quickly said “It’s alright, you don’t have to.” He wanted to say _I love you_ , but he had the feeling the other wasn’t quite ready for it yet, so he pulled him close with a loose grip on his fingers and kissed his forehead. “Next time you can come inside,” he whispered against Todd’s lips before stealing a kiss and heading off to the shower, leaving a bewildered, blinking blonde in his wake.

They’d done what Todd had called ‘The German Thing” for brunch; slices of cheese and cold cuts. They watched the morning news, but when that gave way to talk shows, they turned to the internet, taking turns reading each other various news articles and adding their own cutting commentary.

Around three-thirty, Todd grew antsy. Especially when Scott shooed him from his apartment with a kiss and a promise to pick him up at four-thirty.

Todd showered, put on his suit jacket over the new navy blue button-down Scott had bought him. He brushed his hand and tied it back, but decided he didn’t like the way it looked and did it again. He put on the powder blue tie also provided by Scott and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned his face from side to side, and frowned at his reflection. He dug through his sink cabinet to find the baby powder he’d thrown back there a few weeks after he moved in. He put some of the soft powder over his sunken-in, dark-circle-lined eyes. It didn’t quite look how he wanted it to, but it did lighten the skin a bit and make it shine, so he left it. He paced and brushed his hair one last time while he waited for Scott.

At four-thirty on the dot, Scott knocked on his door.

Todd stared at Scott, stricken by the handsome gentleman at his door. In a black suit with a light gray sweater-vest over his button-down and tie in lieu of a regular button-vest, Scott made a stunning picture. Instead of greeting the man, Todd just stared. He felt like they hadn’t been dating for a few weeks already, like they hadn’t had mind-blowing sex that morning and more like a teenager being picked up for their first date. He almost wanted to hide behind the door.

“You look good,” he said, curling in on himself.

“So do you,” Scott said with a brilliant grin. He presented Todd with a clear, plastic box. The blonde looked on as the other opened it, revealing a pale, peach-colored rose boutonniere. Its leaves were splayed behind the half-open flower and it was surrounded with fake baby’s breath made from fake pearls. “May I?” Scott asked, taking the pin from its box. Todd looked up, both brows raised.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, his voice breathy in his surprise.

“I was going to get you a bouquet, but I thought you’d laugh at me if I did,” Scott teased as he fitted the flower to his lover’s jacket.

“I might’ve,” Todd admitted, “if you weren’t being so damn charming.” Scott smiled in response and Todd took the empty box and tossed it into his place, closing the door behind him. He checked to make sure the door was locked and let Scott lead him down the stairs with a hand on his back.

Todd pointed out the motorcycle in the parking lot as they parked, cracking a joke about some guy’s James Bond fantasies if he’d come to the restaurant in a suit on that.

“Maybe he’s a cook,” Scott said, silently cursing Logan for taking his bike instead of getting a ride with someone else.

“Ah, yeah, good point,” Todd relented.

As they approached the building, Todd grew nervous. He stopped a few paces from the front steps and grabbed the back of Scott’s suit-jacket. The older mutant turned to find his smaller lover taking a few deep, calming breaths.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, reaching out to take the other’s hand. Todd drew it back and held it to his chest, looking up at Scott with a worried brow.

“Just, uh, give me a sec. I have the feeling that whoever seats us is gonna look at me funny, and I just wanna be ready for it,” he admitted, looking down and away.

“I promise you they’re not, Todd,” Scott said, taking the tightly fisted hand in his own. The blonde let his fingers uncurl at Scott’s gentle coaxing. He was about to ask how Scott could possibly know that when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in over a year.

“Hey Todd,” Lance greeted.

Before the blonde could stutter out an awkward response, Kitty detached herself from Lance’s suited arm and launched herself at the other couple. She threw her arms around their necks and pulled them into one-armed hugs. She pulled back and beamed at the two.

“What a coincidence,” she said, winking at Scott, “that we both got reservations to the same place!” Scott rolled his entire head at her overenthusiastic greeting.

“You look nice, Kitty,” Todd said with a small smile.

“Thanks!” she said and splayed her arms, showing off her form-fitting, cerulean dress. Something gray and vaguely furry was draped over her shoulders. “Kurt made it! Can you believe it?”

“I can,” Todd said with a chuckle under his breath. “Believe it or not, this is my suit from that dance we went to back in high school, the one with the monsters and, well, yeah. Kurt fixed it up for me.”

“No way!” she gasped. “Kurt is a miracle worker!”

“Hey, now,” Scott warned.

“Sorry,” Kitty said, having the decency to blush and hide her face in Lance’s arm.

“It’s alright,” Todd said with a chuckle, Kitty’s antics having calmed him down. “I never did have a sense of fashion.” Lance’s hopeful look was burning holes in the side of his head, but the blonde managed not to let it get to him.

“How’ve you been, man?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Todd took it, briefly. “Good, recently,” he said, chancing a glance over at Scott, who was smiling warmly.

He wanted to tell the other that, while he wasn’t mad at him anymore, that they wouldn’t be making up tonight. That being friends again was still on down the road. The other must’ve gathered that from the look on his face because Lance gave a sad smile and pulled his arm from Kitty’s grasp to wrap it around her.

“Best be getting in, huh?” He asked, gesturing over his shoulder with the thumb of his free hand.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Kitty cheered, pulling Lance along behind her. Todd chuckled and shook his head. He shyly took Scott’s arm when he offered it.

Inside they were greeted by Bobby Drake dressed as a server. “Gentlemen,” he said, holding out his arm to show them the way to their table. Todd looked over at Scott with a raised brow and the older man tried his best to look innocent.

On their way to their table, they passed others they knew. Kurt, in blue form wearing a white suit sat across from Amanda, who was dressed to the nines. He winked at Scott as they passed. Freddy and Taby, decked out in fancy reds and blacks, sat across from Kitty and Lance. Taby blew kisses at the two as they walked by. Todd hunched his shoulders, torn between wanting to hide and wanting to laugh. Rahne and Roberto were tucked away in a corner, but still gave the two bright smiles as they were seated. Hank even had someone on his arm, and his plus one’s feathers ruffled as he raised his arm in greeting. Kitty pointed at Hank and Warren and said “I knew it,” making Scott smirk and Todd’s brows shoot up.

“Scott,” he said with a fond sigh, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you,” he started with no venom in his voice. If anything, he sounded amused. Before he could continue, Charles and Ororo wandered over, both dressed as servers. Charles had a pen and note pad in hand and Storm brandished a bottle of wine from a storage compartment on the back of Charles’ chair, offering it to the younger men. Scott held up a hand to turn it down, and Todd accepted with a silent nod, his face turning red. Charles’ smile ate at him, making his embarrassment worse. He hunched his shoulders, and was almost ready to accept death by embarrassment, his ears burning.

“Gentlemen,” Charles addressed, “may I suggest the steak?”

His knowing smirk was the worst.

After ordering, Scott reached out to run his forefinger over one of Todd’s as he fiddled with one of the forks in front of him. They smiled at each other and Scott gestured with his head toward the back, where a sliver of the kitchen could be seen.

Logan and Rogue had aprons and latex gloves on over their own fancy attire – simple black suits, though hers was cut in a way that showed off her figure. She had on a hair net and Logan’s hair was pulled back under a toque. Jubilee ran by behind them, carrying a large bowl of something.

“I can’t believe you did this, Scott,” Todd said, resting his cheek on his knuckles. He smiled softly before taking a sip of his wine.

“I wanted to take you out, and I wanted you to be comfortable,” Scott supplied.

“Thank you,” Todd said, letting Scott take his hand.

Charles and Ororo brought their food to them, just like they did the rest of the couples, and they ate in a comfortable silence, chatting only when it suited their fancy. Once all the food was delivered, those in the back came out and took a table of their own. Charles and Ororo joined Rogue and Wolverine at their table when Jubilee took her plate and ran off to find Bobby. Todd looked around and smiled.

“You were right,” Todd said, shoving a mouthful of steak and potatoes in his mouth.”

“Hmm?” Scott asked.

“Logan is a good cook.” In hearing that, the older mutant turned to the two and grinned. He gave a short wave before turning back to his own food and conversation.

Scott chuckled. His brows rose when the lighting dimmed and soft music started playing. Todd blinked in confusion as a blush burned its way over the bridge of Scott’s nose.

“Hey, uh,” the taller mutant started, “Would you like to-“

“Alright!” Bobby’s voice came from all around them, over speakers. “It’s time for a celebration of love!” he said as a more upbeat song started playing. Kitty and Kurt whooped at the only happy romantic song from the band they and Todd liked. They grabbed their respective dates and started swaying between the tables. “-and a special toast to the couple of the evening- Scott and Todd! Congrats, guys!”

Scott stood up, his face a burning red. “I told you not to do that!” he shouted to a chorus of laughter. While Scott was huffing, Freddy and Taby got up to dance. Bobby giggled before running off with Jubilee. Rahne and Roberto swayed in their little corner, and Warren braced himself on Hank’s broad chest with a quiet laugh. Logan offered Rogue his hand and jerked his head toward a spare spot of floor. She put her gloved hand in his with a broad smile. Scott was about to sit back down when Todd stood.

“I wouldn’t mind one dance,” Todd said. “I like this song.”

For the remaining three minutes of the song, Scott held Todd and the two awkwardly moved around the floor. They chuckled as they stepped on each other’s feet and tried to find their own working rhythm.

As the song ended and a slower one started up in its place, Todd rested his head on Scott’s collarbone.

“Thank you, Scott,” he whispered. He turned his head up and smiled. “Really.” Scott pressed his lips to Todd’s, but the smaller mutant pulled away quickly at the chorus of whoops and cheers from everyone else. His face burned with a blush. “Okay,” he said, “that’s enough dancing.”

He sat back down and Scott joined him immediately. Todd finished his glass of wine, and the moment he sat the flute down Rogue appeared at their table. She placed a gorgeous looking chocolate lava cake topped with ice cream on the table. Todd look a little scared and she scoffed.

“Logan helped me with it, so y’all can relax and just eat it.” She turned to walk away then looked back. “You better tell me how it tastes later,” she bit out, pointing at Scott.

The two dug into the cake, and as much as he thought it was rude, he had to pull out his phone and text Rogue to tell her that it was her best sweet yet. Todd didn’t fault him for it, asking that the auburn-haired mutant give his compliments to the chef as well.

Hank and Warren took the younger mutants back to the institute and Freddy and Taby took off. Kitty swung by their table to give them both hugs, and Lance held his hand out for Todd to bump, which the blonde did, before Kitty tugged him away. As they were getting ready to leave, Charles came over to them.

“You’re both welcome to stay at the school tonight,” he offered and held his hand out for Todd to shake. When the blonde took it, Charles held tight and said “It’s good to see you again, Todd.”

“You too,” Todd responded, trying not to think about what he and Scott did that morning.

Once outside, Todd took a deep breath of the crisp night air. He turned to Scott and smiled.

“That was wonderful, Scott. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Scott said, putting an arm around the shorter mutant’s shoulders. “Want to stay at the institute tonight?”

“I dunno,” Todd said, looking uncertain.

“Just for one night. I’ll try to bribe Logan into making breakfast in the morning – he makes a mean breakfast burrito – and well, just two words; heated pool.”

Todd groaned because that sounded heavenly. “Fine,” he said, “but this isn’t a promise that I’m going to move in with you there at the school.”

“Wasn’t gonna take it as one,” Scott said, drawing the blonde in against his chest. “Todd, I-“ he stopped suddenly, tucking a few stray strands of the other’s hair behind his ear. He gently cupped Todd’s cheek. “I’m falling in love with you,” he said and worried his lips, fearful of the response.

“Scott,” Todd said, bringing his hand up over the one on his cheek. “The feeling is mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some feels happen there for a bit. As much as I usually love to make things as realistic as possible, I am just a man in love with a Toad, so I may spoil my bae on occasion. *cough* Well. As always, leave me your thoughts and point out any mistakes.
> 
> ~JOLT
> 
> P.S. Yes, I do ship Freddy and Taby.


	27. Chapter 27

Scott couldn’t stop smiling as he changed into his swim trunks. He slung a towel over his shoulder and wrapped a blanket around himself, stepping out into the hallway to wait for Todd.

When the blonde walked up, Scott raised a brow. “You’re not going to swim in that, are you?” he asked, noting the sweats and long-sleeved shirt someone had given Todd to change into.

“Well, I couldn’t find a scuba suit, so,” Todd trailed off with a shrug. Scott pouted slightly, but showed Todd to the pool anyway.

Todd shivered at the chilly air and Scott wrapped the blanket around both of them on their way to the pool. They put their towels by the edge of the water, and Scott slipped out from under the blanket. He slid into the pool and dipped under the surface to wet his hair. Resurfacing, he pushed his hair away from his goggles. They glinted a cheerful pink as Scott leaned on the edge of the pool, his arms folded. He looked up at Todd as the shorter mutant crouched down, still holding the blanket around his shoulders.

“Coming in?” Scott asked.

After a moment, Todd nodded and shed the blanket. He looked toward the house for a moment, uncertainty written on his features.

“Everyone under twenty-one has a curfew, and Kitty and Kurt are busy, so you don’t have to worry about anyone coming out here,” Scott soothed, stretching out his arms, gripping the tops of Todd’s feet. The dripping mutant smiled softly, brows raised.

“Alright,” Todd said with a heavy sigh. He gave a relaxed smile, reaching out to pet Scott’s wet hair. Sitting back on his heels, Todd pulled his shirt off over his head. Scott held his breath as the cloth flopped to the concrete, eyes roaming the bared torso. There were more scars over his stomach and chest; old white lines and a small spot or two of raised, bumped flesh. Todd covered his gaunt stomach, holding his arms pressed against his pronounced ribs. He shucked his pants before he could regret his decision. The blonde sat and let his legs dangle into the water. Scott moved in and put his hands on the other’s thick, muscular thighs, pushing the other’s boxers up the slightest bit.

“You’re beautiful,” Scott whispered.

“And you’re crazy,” Todd answered.

Scott pressed his face into Todd’s unhealthily thin stomach as Todd draped his arms down his older lover’s back. The two remained that way for several minutes.

Todd hurriedly ducked into the water when he heard voices approaching. Scott looked a bit startled as the younger mutant submerged himself in water up to his nostrils, the crystal clear water doing very little to conceal him.

Ororo helped Charles into the pool, and neither of the young men could help letting their eyes roam over her form. An alabaster one-piece was a lovely contrast with her skin, the little diamond cut out for her belly button a sexy surprise. Todd looked at Charles and felt his face heat. He buried his face in Scott’s shoulder, finding it hard to believe that someone in his fifties would wear a speedo. Though, he thought to himself, Charles was trim and well-built for his age.

The older mutant gave Todd an amused smirk and the blonde pushed his face harder into Scott’s arm.

_Thank you, Todd_ , the youngest mutant heard in his head, _it’s nice to see Scott smile again_.

The four of them paddled around in the pool for a while, talking and playfully splashing. Storm summoned a hand held tornado to suck up water and dump it on the younger men. She and Charles laughed while the younger men sputtered and tried to fix their hair.

Hopping out of the pool, Scott and Todd dried quickly and the taller mutant wrapped the blanket around the both of them when they were just barely damp. Scott waved to Charles and Ororo before steering Todd toward the mansion. The two changed into dry clothes and curled up together in a guest room. Todd was curious about Scott’s room, but the other didn’t seem to want to go there just yet, so he let it go.

“Todd,” Scott started, “I know you’re not going to want to hear this, but I have to say it.” When Todd, dressed only in a pair of sweats, seized up, Scott tried to soothe him by running his warm hands up and down the blonde’s arms. “Todd, you’re gorgeous.” Said mutant immediately relaxed, though he let out a derisive snort. “I mean it, and I hope that someday you’ll believe me.”

“We’ll see, Scott,” the blonde said against the other’s lips when the taller man leaned over to kiss him, “but I appreciate it.”

They returned to their apartments after Logan’s amazing breakfast burritos.

While they may have been the best burritos Todd had ever tasted, the resulting intestinal distress was, according to Todd, “so not worth it.” He had to open a window in his apartment despite the chilly air outside. Scott couldn’t stop laughing.

Life progressed for the two, comfortably, for a while. After dropping Todd off at work, Scott would head back to the institute. He made his best effort to get up to date on the happenings of the school, see if he could help with fundraisers, charity projects and household tasks before picking Todd up. On rare occasions, Scott would bring Todd with him, though the shorter mutant usually spent most of his time gossiping with Kitty and Kurt rather than getting involved in any charity work. The two spent most nights together, though they occasionally took a night off from each other to enjoy some solitude and the company of a good book. To get a full night’s sleep because they weren’t tempted to touch one another.

When Todd’s birthday rolled around, he found himself up to his ears in cards. His face burned bright red and grew darker as he opened and read every single one, used to only one joint gift from Freddy and Wanda. The one from Kurt was hand made with felt plastered to it artfully, and contained a keychain with their favorite band’s logo. Happy birthday wishes were scrawled on the inside of the card. He got a simple card from Rogue that she doodled in. She drew him with his long hair, with Scott standing next to him. Scott had devil horns and a mustache and next to it she wrote in angry, blocky letters _Bobby did that!_ There was an even simpler card from Logan that said “Happy Birthday” on the front and had a twenty dollar bill stuffed in it. Todd snorted and pocketed the bill, snorting again when he read the words _Best wishes, jumpy_.The one from Kitty glittered, because of course it did. It got all over everything and Scott would not stop laughing. Todd’s eyes bugged at the one-hundred dollar Wal-Mart gift card from Charles. He laid it on the table and stared at it as if it had bitten him, making Scott laugh even harder than he did at the glitter-card.

Todd even received a short letter from Lance along with a small stack of thrift-store books vaguely related to philosophy and sociology. The letter wished him well and told him Lance was looking forward to seeing him at Christmas.

He was confused by the present he received from Freddy and Wanda, as they usually sent him pictures, newspaper and magazine clippings and books. It was two large standing floor lamps. The message in the card from Wanda explained; _Freddy said the lighting in your place was abysmal. See you at Christmas!_

Todd was laughing too when everything was said and done.

Then Scott took his hand.

He was presented with the most gorgeous watch he’d ever seen. A gold thing with tiny diamonds in the arms. The blonde was stunned, let Scott put it on him.

He wore it every day after that. He got compliments and even jealous remarks about how he “probably stole it” at work. But, he wore it proudly, beaming at the individuals who mistreated him. Just a glance at the thing would renew his spirits when he was having a terrible day.

It would be two weeks into December before that thought that always lingered in the back of Todd’s mind would resurface, that _I’m not allowed to be happy_ reared its ugly head in a violent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, so, it's six in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. 
> 
> I can't tell you all how many times I accidentally typed 'Steve' instead of 'Scott'. (It was at least a dozen for this chapter and what I have of the next put together.) I've been reading a lot of Stucky lately, so I guess I've got them on the brain. Ah well.
> 
> As always, if you notice a spelling or grammatical error, the use of an overused trope, or a Steve, let me know.
> 
> ~JOLT


	28. Chapter 28

_Can u come get me? B hind dumpster at BVHS_ Read the text Scott received from Todd.

_The high school? Why are you there?_ Scott sent back. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

_Hard to text tell u in person_

Scott began to worry at that. He tried to convince himself that the other just meant that it was difficult to text because it was so cold out. He did have a habit of forgetting the gloves Scott had bought him. But the fact that Todd wasn’t texting in complete sentences had him pushing the pedal a bit harder than he reasonably should have. He thanked the powers that be that no cops were around, and if they were, they weren’t interested in the lead foot in the convertible.

Scott pulled into the school’s thankfully empty parking lot and parked close to the dumpster. He briefly wondered if someone would think that him meeting Todd here would look like a drug deal, but the thought passed just as quickly as it came and he called out for the other.

“Todd?”

“Yeah,” the other said, stepping around the dumpster with his head downcast. Todd braced himself on the rusty metal and his breath fanned out around him, billowing up as he panted for it in the cold. Scott rushed to his side.

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah,” Todd bit out, refusing to raise his head.

“Todd, what happened?” Scott asked, trying to take the other’s arm. Todd wrenched away and winced when he shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

“Nothing. Just take me home,” he mumbled, adding a quiet, pained “please.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scott relented, his boots crunching in the light snow as his he jogged to the passenger side door of his car to open it for Todd. When both were inside the already warm vehicle, Scott turned to Todd and gasped.

The blonde had pushed his hair back over his shoulders, but regretted it. He shook his hair loose so Scott couldn’t see the tear tracks that had frozen on his cheeks melting. So he couldn’t see the caked blood around his mouth that had frozen and dried and already started to flake off. He tried not to move his hand so the other wouldn’t realize he was in pain.

“Was it-“ Scott started, taking a napkin from the glovebox. He reached up to pat away the tears and blood, but when the blonde pulled away, he let him “-the hate group again?”

Todd was silent for a long moment before he huffed.

“No,” he said simply. Scott waited for further explanation, but none came. He put the car in drive and started the trip home.

A few minutes into their trip, Todd finally started talking. “I was mugged,” he said. “I thought it was the hate group at first, but it wasn’t. In fact, I know exactly who it was and I can’t do a damn thing about it,” he complained. He laughed sadly and let his head hit the window with a ‘thunk’. “It was one of my fucking managers, Scott. He- he stole the watch you gave me.” At a red light, Scott glanced over at the smaller mutant. Todd had finally taken his hands from his pockets, and in place of the gold watch band was a series of angry bruises. Todd’s wrist was swollen and Scott could only hope it wasn’t broken. “Same fucker who threw the frog in the fryer. Made me clean it, too,” Todd said, trying to hide his sniffling.

Todd refused to let Scott help him up the stairs. Tried to fuss when Scott insisted he clean the other’s face. Responded with “I don’t see why” when Scott declared his love for the smaller man. The blonde shucked his coat and shoes and sat on his mattress in his bedroom in silence when Scott vanished into his own apartment with the promise of dinner soon.

Scott returned less than half an hour later with steaming plates of spaghetti piled high with meatballs, having already been in the process of making it when Todd texted him. Todd had something in his hand when the auburn-haired mutant entered the bedroom. He grabbed the TV dinner tray that still served as Todd’s bedside stand over and sat both plates on it. “What’s that?” he asked, gesturing to the item he couldn’t see in Todd’s hand.

“Painkillers,” he supplied, his tone short. He twirled a tiny bag, the kind Scott had seen those with pierced ears at the school purchase earrings in. It contained a pinch of a light tan powder.

“That’s not,” Scott trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought. His throat suddenly felt tight and he tried to swallow.

“Yep,” Todd said, staring straight ahead, into the open closet in front of him.

“You didn’t,” Scott said breathlessly.

“Nope,” the blonde responded tersely. “Nope, but I fucking want to right now,” he bit out.

“Todd, you have prescription painkillers. You don’t need to do that,” Scott suggested softly.

“It’s not even about the _pain_ anymore, Scott,” Todd said with a small shake of his head. “It hasn’t been for a long time.”

“Then what is it?” Scott asked. He wanted to reach out for his boyfriend, draw him in close, but he didn’t think that was a good idea at that moment. He was proven correct when Todd lashed out a moment later, throwing the baggie into the open closet before flopping down on his bed on his back. Todd scrubbed his hands over his face for a moment before his webbed fingers slipped into his hair and pulled at the blonde locks. He hissed in pain before he wailed;

“It’s about forgetting that I’m a useless piece of shit for a little bit, Scott.”

“You are absolutely not-“

“Don’t fucking tell me I’m not, Scott!” Todd hissed, sitting back up. He howled in pain when he put pressure on his bruised wrist to sit upright. He cradled it against his chest. “You gave me something nice and I couldn’t even hold onto it.”

“You were mugged! It’s not like you just left it somewhere. Even then, it’s not important,” Scott blurted before Todd had a chance to interrupt. “It’s just a thing. Things can be replaced, Todd. You can’t,” Scott said, his voice trailing off in a whisper. ”I love you.”

“I wish you didn’t. God, Scott, fuck, I love you too, but I wish you didn’t,” he babbled, tears welling in his eyes. He rocked slightly, back and forth, in an attempt to calm himself. “I’m only going to cause you pain.”

“You’ve never caused me pain, Todd,” Scott said, reaching out for the other’s wrist. He carefully took it below the bruising and let his hand rest there, not pulling, waiting for Todd to relax his arm.

“Then what am I doing right now?” the blonde demanded, not relenting his arm to Scott.

“You’re hurting. Hurting yourself for things that are beyond your control,” Scott answered, sliding closer to the smaller mutant. “Let me see your wrist, huh?”

Todd’s arm went limp and his sniffles evened out as Scott examined the swollen bit. Todd winced when the taller mutant prodded at the swelling. He grit his teeth at the muttered “sorry” for the painful pressing of fingers into his injury.

“I don’t think it’s broken, thank fuck,” Scott said, wrapping an arm around Todd’s shoulders.

“Scott,” Todd said quietly. He curled in on himself and pressed himself up against the taller mutant. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could be normal for you.”

“I don’t want you to be anything you don’t want to be,” Scott said, running his fingers through the other’s hair soothingly.

“I’d be normal if I could,” Todd muttered, clutching his own biceps with his hands. “So you wouldn’t have to deal with my shit,” he added.

“I’ll gladly deal with what you call ‘your shit’ if you stay with me.”

Scott held the pained mutant for a while, just stroking his hair and pressing his lips to the top of the other’s head. Eventually the auburn haired mutant had to speak his mind;

“You remember when I brought up Warren after the fryer incident?”

“Scott, don’t. There’s nothing that can be done,” the blonde said, clutching the other’s sweater.

“There is this time,” Scott said, turning Todd to face him, rather than having his side pressed against the taller man’s chest. The blonde kept his hands curled in Scott’s sweater, holding it between the two. Todd swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. “That watch was engraved with our initials. We know who did it, and we have proof that it’s yours. I purchased it on my credit card, through a jeweler that the professor recommended, so tracking down a proof of purchase shouldn’t be too hard. He also assaulted you, so he’ll get _jail time_ , Todd. You won’t have to worry about losing your job and, even if that somehow happens, you can come work for us up at the school.” Todd blinked away the last of his most recent struggle with holding off tears, staring up at the determined look on Scott’s features. “It’s reasonable this time,” Scott said.

“I-“ Todd started. He swallowed again and licked his lips, cringing when he tasted blood. “I only want to deal with Warren,” Todd said, hunching his shoulders.

“You’re going to have to deal with at least one cop so we can file a report,” Scott said, being completely honest. He didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep.

“Warren and one cop,” Todd corrected. “I don’t know how you do this,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “How you make me feel so,” he trailed off and shrugged, “like everything’s gonna be OK.” His hands shot up to Scott’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. Scott acquiesced for a moment and lost himself in the thin lips. When he tasted blood over Todd’s unusual flavor, he pulled back.

“We should take pictures of your injuries first.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Todd said with a nod. “But there’s something I want to do before that,” the blonde said, untangling himself from Scott. He walked over to and crouched by his closet, pulling out a shoe box without a lid. He grabbed the baggie he’d thrown earlier and put it in the box. “I want you with me when I do this.”

“Alright?” Scott asked, following the smaller mutant to the bathroom. He watched in astonishment as the blonde dropped to his knees and took the tan powder from the box. Todd opened the bag and emptied the contents in the toilet and threw the empty bag in the little garbage can next to it. A bag of a dozen over-sized pills followed the powder. Various small items went in the trash can, and even a small amount of greenish brown leaves were crumbled and sprinkled in the toilet. “Well, I can’t say I’m exactly opposed to the pot. It’s pretty harmless,” Scott said with a small snort.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Todd hissed, though he was smiling. He stood and reached out for the handle. He took a deep breath. “No more hiding from it. No more keeping the temptation in the closet. I’ll do it right. _We’ll_ do it right,” he said before flushing the commode. A few flecks of the leaves remained when the bowl was filled again, but the two were too busy embracing to notice, not that they would have cared had they seen.   
“Let’s get pictures of your lip and wrist, eat dinner and call Warren,” Scott said into the long locks.

Todd pulled back and looked up at Scott, his hands resting on the other’s hips. “Then make love?” he asked, looking a bit nervous.

“Then make love,” Scott promised, unable to keep a grin from consuming his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To offset the feels in this chapter, I'm going to leave a really chipper author's note! 
> 
> If anyone is going to Ohayocon this year, feel free to swing by and see me. I won't be hard to spot in my little orange and purple leotard. That's right, I'm going to an anime convention as a Marvel comics character; our bae Toad. As loathe as I am to admit it, I have the perfect body type to cosplay Toad with my squishy little face, my tubby torso and my oddly muscular limbs. I love meeting new people and I'll talk yer ear off if you let me. Hell, maybe I'll even buy you lunch. 
> 
> As always, point out my mistakes and inconsistencies.
> 
> ~JOLT


	29. Chapter 29

Warren advised the two to file a police report and call him back the next day.

After thoroughly documenting Todd’s injuries, they threw their spaghetti in the microwave to reheat it. They ate and talked quietly, the smaller mutant trying to get out of the depressed headspace he’d found himself in. He could smile honestly when Scott touched the back of his hand, and he let himself get lost in Scott’s gentle touches as they sat on the couch after eating. Moaned when he caught Scott’s fingers with his lips and tongue, tasting a remainder of garlic salt.

They moved to Todd’s bed and undressed each other slowly, Scott taking special care with his smaller lover’s bruised wrist.

The blonde held on tight about Scott’s neck as the other practically worshiped his body with his hands and tongue. Had to let go as the auburn haired mutant moved lower. He keened when Scott took him into his mouth, grateful for the contact, the sensation, even if it only lasted for a few seconds. Just long enough to slick Todd’s length and make the movement of his hand along it easier. So he could distract the other from his fingers while they opened him up.

They rocked together on the mattress, Todd gasping breathlessly again and again at the feeling of being held open on Scott’s cock.

“Scott. Scott,” the blonde breathed, mouthing near uselessly along his bigger lover’s jaw. “I love you. I love you so much. God damn,” he rasped, fingers tangled in the other’s hair. He loved being cradled against and pushed into the bed by Scott’s larger form. He was delirious with pleasure when Scott responded to his cries.

“I love you too, Todd. Fuck, you’re so good, so good for me,” he whispered against the other’s cheek, huffing out a breath to blow strands of Todd’s hair that seemed to want to cling to his face away. He wanted to say something sweet, something powerful and deep, but the noises the smaller man was making drove him crazy. He couldn’t think for the surprisingly stretchy passage fluttering around his cock, couldn’t think for the webbed fingers pulling desperately on his hair.

They didn’t bother cleaning up afterward, not with the way Todd clung and Scott cooed praises. He reached over to find the spare pair of overnight goggles he kept at Todd’s place and the blonde helped him put them on. They fell asleep tangled up in each other, not sparing a thought to the drying spit, semen and sweat.

Scott finally got his romantic shower the next morning.

He suggested as much after Todd complained about the pain in his wrist and the pain in his ass. The dirty blonde couldn’t stop blushing at Scott’s near-worship and reverent touches. He huffed, mock indignant, as the auburn-haired mutant took the shampoo from Todd’s hands and lathered up his hair himself.

Once they were clean, dry and dressed, after a little kissing pressed against the wall in the hallway, they headed to the police station to file a report.

The first officer they spoke to scolded them a bit for not filing the report right away, but relented and passed them off to another officer.

Though she was taller and more muscular than even Scott, the officer they filed the report with gave Todd a soft, caring smile and took detailed notes. When everything was said and done, she convinced the blonde not to be scared, that the law applied to mutants just as well as it did those who didn’t possess an X-gene. The whole thing took a little over an hour, and she wound up walking them out of the station. She promised she wouldn’t judge and admitted that her daughter was a mutant, that there would be no prejudice on her part, as that would be unfair to the eight-year-old waiting for her at home.

Scott offered her a card for the school, but she politely turned it down muttering something about being on the clock. She did note the name of the school and promised to look them up when her child was old enough to go to a boarding school.

In Scott’s car, with the heat kicking in, Todd sighed heavily. He looked up at a concerned Scott and gave a lazy smile.

“That was exhausting,” he admitted.

“But you did it.”

“We did it,” Todd corrected. “I wouldn’t have done it if not for you.”

Scott beamed and Todd huffed, waving his hand between them and blushing.

The two spent the rest of the day shopping for Christmas presents, as they both had two groups to shop for, two parties to attend.

Over the next week, Todd didn’t see his least favorite manager at work, but he didn’t think much of it. A new manager from a different store took his place. He wasn’t treated much better, as the rude comments still came in from all angles, but at least he didn’t have to suffer four to eight hours a day with the fear of being assaulted while making a living.

When Todd and Scott showed up at the Brotherhood house a few days before Christmas Todd was surprised at the others’ reactions to Scott. Hell, he was surprised at the reaction to himself.

Both Freddy and Lance shook Scott’s hand. While Pietro turned his nose up, Wanda gave a polite smile. There was an oddly colored man with her that Scott didn’t recognize. John tried to pour alcoholic eggnog down his throat, down everyone’s throat.

They all exchanged gifts, and Todd found himself laughing at how much he wound up with. Piles of books and movies from everyone and a small bookshelf from Wanda and her husband. Pietro even gave him a gift, catching him as Scott and Todd were getting into the taller mutant’s car.

“Hey, Todd,” he started, holding up an envelope. Scott stepped between the two, ready to pull his lover to him should he need to. “Oh relax,” Pietro said with a flip of his wrist. “Look,” and he turned to Todd, “I’m sorry, OK? I made a stupid mistake.” He shoved the envelope into Todd’s hands. “A lot of them,” he huffed, “and I’m not expecting you to forgive me right away, or, like, at all, but I am sorry.” He sped away before Todd could even respond.

In Scott’s car, he opened the envelope to find a gift card to a rather large chain of book stores. He sighed and leaned over, leaning his head on Scott’s shoulder as they headed home.

Those at the institute had their party several days after Christmas, waiting for the kids who went home to their families to come back before they celebrated together. There was so much food, courtesy of Logan, Ororo and Rogue, and Kitty and Kurt had covered everything in tinsel and sparkles.

Todd found himself buried in band merchandise and weak glares were turned his way when Kitty pulled some glitter glue pens out of the bag of things he’d gotten her. Her eyes sparkled with a devious glee and Todd almost regretted his decision. Almost. Charles snorted at the expensive whiskey he received from the blonde, but smiled, shook his head and thanked him.

When the youngsters wandered off, the adults sat by a fireplace which Logan tended, sipping eggnog. Todd couldn’t help but be amused when Charles tried his new whiskey. Unfortunately for Scott, the two couldn’t spend the night at the institute as Todd had work in the morning.

Todd wanted to hang and display some of the gifts he’d gotten before bed, so Scott helped, lending his reach to the shorter man. Once the last poster was hung, Todd stepped back to admire it. He smiled warmly when Scott wrapped his arms around him from behind. The blonde sighed happily.

“Here,” the brunette said, producing a long, slender box from up his sleeve. He opened the box to reveal a necklace, rather than the watch he was expecting.

“Scott,” Todd breathed, taking the simple, slender chain from the cotton it had been resting on. “This is nice,” he said, holding it out, silently asking Scott to put it on for him. The brunette did so, explaining his reasoning behind the gift;

“I thought it would be nice for you to have something that you could just tuck under your shirt, something that wouldn’t draw a whole lot of attention to you. Something that wouldn’t get in the way at work.” Todd felt out the necklace as Scott spoke. A blush rose to the bridge of his nose.

“You didn’t need to do this, ya know. The DS was more than enough, Scott. I didn’t get you anythin’ else.”

“I know,” Scott said, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller form. He buried his face in Todd’s neck, kissing him right above where the chain rested. “But this is for me, too.” Todd hummed a quiet ‘huh?’ in response. “It’s a little embarrassing, but,” he started, swaying slightly, “I get to see this on you from time to time. It’s kind of,” he trailed off for a moment, nipping playfully at the skin before him. “It’s my mark of possession. I know that sounds terrible, but it makes me feel good, Todd. I’ll see this little sliver of gold sticking out of your shirt and I’ll feel all warm inside and want to touch you, want to kiss you. It shows people that you belong to me.” The blonde shivered at the touch, at the words coming out of Scott’s mouth.

“Did you feel like that with the watch?” Todd asked breathlessly. He couldn’t help rubbing back against Scott a little bit when the other started grinding against his backside.

“Yeah,” Scott admitted sheepishly. “I’m horrible.”

“Not horrible,” Todd said, shaking his head slightly, “awesome.” Scott snorted in response and buried his nose in his lover’s neck. “Thank you, Scott. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Scott answered, and Todd could feel the other’s lips turn up in a smile against his skin.

The two stood that way for a while, just enjoying being close to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter remains to wrap up the few remaining loose ends. In light of that, I think I'll post the first chapter in my next adventure in fanfiction later tonight so y'all can hop over there and see if it's something you might be interested in. I know I'd mentioned a movieverse Loki/Toad, and I did try. I came up with a loose plot and even wrote a first chapter. But I hated it. It was the worst piece of garbage I'd ever written. I wrote better stories about mole men with blue claws kidnapping joggers' dogs back in the second grade than that piece of garbage. Maybe I'll give it another go at a later date, but for now I'm going to stick with Evolution, this time focusing on Todd/Wanda and Todd/Pietro.
> 
> As always, point out anything questionable in my writing.
> 
> ~JOLT


	30. Chapter 30

It would be February before Todd had closure on the ordeal with his manager.

One hundred and eighty days was what the man earned for the combined assault and theft. Todd was surprised and elated that the man got _six months_ considering he was defending against a mutant. He also rolled his eyes when Scott said

“The justice system works if you let it.”  
Warren took them out for drinks to celebrate. Of course Hank joined them. With the blue man dressed smartly, surprisingly few people had more than a mildly surprised reaction to him.

He also chastised Scott for betting on his sexuality, apparently having found out about the bet from someone else in the pool. The big man pointed out that at least Scott had the decency to blush, unlike Bobby.

Life moved on pleasantly, comfortably. Scott hadn’t gotten drunk in months. He barely even got buzzed on occasion, always being with Todd when he drank more than one glass, letting the other crawl onto his lap and distract him from his former vice with lips and tongue and strong webbed fingers in his hair.

In the summer, Scott moved back into the institute, a couple months ahead of schedule. He offered Todd the option of moving in with him, but his shorter lover turned it down. He’d grown attached to his little apartment and didn’t want to leave the memories he’d made there behind just yet. He also didn’t want to go through the effort of taking down every single thing he’d taped or pinned to the walls, having received so many posters and cut-outs and amusing stories that his walls were plastered with them. He did, however, help Scott move. Help Scott pack up Jean’s things that had gathered dust, and held the man when he cried over it and apologized profusely.

“Don’t think I’m hurt by it,” Todd said by way of comforting Scott. “You loved her, and it hurts that she’s gone. I told you before that the pain never goes away,” he said quietly as he sat on the bed next to the bespectacled mutant, a hand on his back. “But it’ll get easier to bear over time, and you’ll eventually be able to look back at the good times and smile without crying.

“And don’t hesitate to cry if you need ta,” Todd said, running his fingers through ruddy brown hair when Scott leaned over to rest his forehead against a bony shoulder. “You know where to find me when you need an ear, and if you need to talk about your relationship with Red, well, it’s OK. I love you, and I’m sure she did too, and wherever she is, I’m sure she’s happy for you.” Todd couldn’t help but smirk a little, snark bubbling up in his throat before he could stop it. “I’m also fairly sure she’s wishing she had a physical foot so she could kick yer cute little butt for being out of commission over her for so long.” Scott couldn’t help but snort at that.

“I’m sorry, Todd,” Scott said, “I thought I was over it. I thought I could do this,” he trailed off for a moment, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, careful not to knock his shades off. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

While the two shared a soft kiss, Scott blindly reached out and turned a picture of himself and Jean facedown.

Todd snorted.

“Hey,” Scott said, swallowing thickly, “just because she’d be happy for us doesn’t mean she can watch.”

Scott and Todd found a rhythm to their lives with Scott no longer being across the hall: Todd would walk to work and the taller mutant would pick him up. They’d have dinner together, talk about whatever they were reading or doing outside of work and make out on the couch for a while. They’d spend the night together, usually at Todd’s apartment so they could have guilt-free sex, on the days that the blonde didn’t work in the morning. Occasionally Todd would join those at the institute to help with a fundraiser event, but waved off any thanks he was given.

One day in early August, Scott picked up Kitty and Kurt before swinging by Gut Bomb to pick up Todd. He’d bought the four of them – six if one counted the extras he’d picked up for his friends’ dates – tickets to a concert for their favorite band. He wanted to surprise them all at once. They waited outside the building for Todd’s shift to end, chatting.

They heard the blonde shriek from behind the building and went running.

Scott tipped his glasses down to blast away the bat that had been raised toward the blonde. Kurt teleported over to the group and grinned at the men. He grabbed one by the hood of his sweatshirt. “I hear the city is lovely from a bird’s eye view. Allow me to show you,” he said, disappearing with his usual tiny puff of smoke.

Kitty, being lighter on her feet than Scott, reached the group before he did, and barreled into the man to their left. She used her powers to phase his upper body through the dumpster behind them. She emerged, but left him there with a muttered complaint of “I always have to take out the trash.”

The remaining man took a few steps backward and wound up bumping into Scott. He turned and looked and his eyes widened when they recognized each other. Todd’s old manager.

“You really want to go back to jail?” Scott asked, a threatening glow coming from behind his glasses. “Or worse?”

The man shook his head and took off running as Kurt reappeared beside them.

“Should I get him?” Kurt asked, cocking his head.

“Todd?” Scott asked, and they all turned to look at the blonde. Said mutant laughed.  
“No,” he said, chuckling under his breath. “No, I think he gets the message.” Scott threw an arm around Todd and looked to Kurt.

“So, where’d you put the guy you grabbed?”

Kurt grinned devilishly, then tried his best to look innocent. “Flag pole in the town square,” he said, then proceeded to whistle.

“Ha,” Scott barked out a laugh. He pulled Todd flush against him. “Are you OK?” he asked, bringing a hand up to the other’s cheek. He gripped the smaller man’s chin and turned his head this way and that to check for any wounds.

“I’m fine Scott,” he said and smirked, “thanks to you boy scouts.”

“Excuse me!” Kitty huffed, “I’d be a girl scout, thankyouverymuch.”

Todd snorted. “You sure about that?” he teased.

“Why, you little!” she squeaked and reached out for Todd, forcefully pulling him from Scott’s loose grip. She wrapped one arm around his neck and dug two knuckles of the other hand into the top of his head, into the long locks that were slightly mussed from the few seconds of confrontation he’d been in before they intervened.

“Kitty!” Scott and Kurt gasped, though Todd was laughing and pulling at the young woman’s arm.

“You’re just proving my point, little miss boy scout!”

Scott broke up their play-fight with an announcement about the tickets he’d purchased. His friends’ eyes lit up and Kitty unceremoniously dumped Todd on the ground in favor of flinging her arms around Scott’s neck. Kurt helped Todd up and they shared a chuckle over Kitty’s antics and Scot’s discomfort with having one-hundred and forty pounds of fangirl hanging from his neck.

“Hey!” they heard from the dumpster. “Can somebody let me out of here?” the stuck thug asked, lifting one of his legs. “I swear I’ll go on the straight and narrow! I won’t even use slurs about mutants anymore, I swear!”

The four shared a dark chuckle before Kitty upended the man, phasing him through and into the dumpster. “You better mean that,” she said, opening the door at the side.

And so life went on.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was pleasant.

One morning in October, when the young couple had spent the night at the mansion, Scott woke to a knock on his bedroom door. “Just a minute,” he called, leaning over to kiss a groaning Todd’s cheek. He smiled as he watched the irritated features soften into sleepy bliss. He chuckled as the blonde cooed and snuggled more into his pillow, and got up to put on a pair of sweats and a shirt. It happened to be Todd’s shirt, but there wasn’t a soul at the school who didn’t know they were together, so he didn’t care.

He opened the door to find Warren, neatly coiffed and smiling rakishly. He held up a clear plastic bag that contained Todd’s watch.

“They finally got around to processing this, so it could be returned to you. I thought you might like to give it to him instead of him receiving it from an officer, so I pulled some strings and, well, they let me take it.”

He handed the bag off to Scott who just stared at it for a moment. A smile then spread across his face. When he looked up to thank Warren, he saw that the other’s grin had spread. He cocked his head to the side in question.

“I guess Todd likes the too-short shirt look on you? Likes seeing you in his clothes?” he teased. When Scott’s cheeks came close to matching his glasses, the blonde smiled warmly. “Oh, it’s alright. I’m just teasing,” he said. “By the way, did you ever get the forty dollars Kitty owes you?”

“What?” Scott asked.

“For betting on Hank’s sexuality,” he supplied. “From what I heard, you both were supposed to split an eighty dollar pot.” He chuckled. He gave a fond smile with a far-off look in his eyes when he lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers, displaying a gold band. “We’re taking a trip over to Massachusetts later this week,” he said.

“Wait, what? You’re getting married and we’re not invited?” Scott asked with a slight pout.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Kurt and Kitty would love any excuse to throw a party when we come back, but we’re just going to have a quiet little ceremony. Just us and our witnesses and a plush hotel room and a bottle of campaign.” He gave Scott the side eye while looking at his wedding band. “So, Scott, when are you going to marry Todd, hmm? It’s not very far to Massachusetts,” he taunted.

“I, well, uh, that’s a little on down the road, I think,” Scott mumbled, hunching his shoulders a bit.

“I’m only playing, Scott. Sorry for taking you away from, well, whatever it was you were up to.”

“Sleeping,” Scott said firmly.

“Sure,” the blonde teased.

There was a silent moment as Scott tried to will away the heat on his cheeks.

“Thanks, Warren,” he said.

“No problem. I’m glad you both came to me.”

Once Warren had walked away, Scott closed the door and returned to the bed. He shucked Todd’s shirt and sat, just watching his smaller lover sleep. He reached out to pet the blonde locks, unable to stop himself from smiling when Todd turned his head into the touch. He couldn’t believe how happy he was. He was due to go back to leading the X-Men any day now, but he didn’t feel so forced into that role anymore. Todd’s mood was consistently positive as well now that he was included, that he was starting to feel like he might be part of a family. They still had their issues, and they probably always would since Todd refused to become an official member of the X-Men, and the political climate wasn't looking favorable to mutants, but they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride, y'all. I'm kinda sad to see this end. But! You can feel free to join me over in Silver Medal and laugh at a (mostly) gay guy struggling to write hetero sex scenes.
> 
> Leave me your thoughts and point out any errors.
> 
> ~JOLT


End file.
